Fury's Fire
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: Kai is having nightmares and the gang want to know what's going on, when he remebers it all, will he die in pain of his past or will he survive to tell the story of his life,but is something more evil lurking in the darkness then just memories? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Dreaming the Past Kai lay on his back, the bed was soft and comfortable, and his alarm clock flashed six in the morning. Kai hadn't slept at all. He sat up and looked around; he shared a room with Ray, the quiet and nice guy. He was in Tyson's house, Tyson, was in his own room, while Max and Kenny shared one, while Hilary had her own. Kai noticed Ray wasn't up yet. He crept out the bed, (he was in a white shirt and black pants and white socks) and walked to the kitchen. He poured some milk and drank it in darkness and silence. He knew what was going to happen today, Mr Dickinson as coming over to see them blade, and he was bringing the All Starz, Majestics and the White Tigers, it was his idea for them to battle each other for fun. Kai smirked, he wouldn't battle, he wasn't in the mood these day's. Kai finished his milk and washed out the glass, placing it back were he found it, wiping the milk-mustache of his face. He walked to the room, and went back to bed, feeling sleepy and woozy at the same time (if that's possible).  
"Now Kai, I hope you've learnt your lesson", said a voice. Kai watched as a young four year old version of him looked scared, a man, (Boris) watched him as he got his blade ready to launch. "There's nothing you can do Kai", he said again, the young boy winced, and shook his blue hair. "You can't hide from the fact that you hurt your...fellow pupils", Boris said again. In his bed, Kai was shaking and sweating bullets. The boy shook his head saying, "you made me Boris, you killed them", Boris laughed and said, "Kai, Kai, will you ever learn", he took out a needle, inside you could see a green substance, the boy dropped his blade and started to back away. "There's no place to hide Kai, you know you need it, it's your life", the Kai in bed, shook his head, muttering in fluent Russian. The boy started to shake so much he became dizzy and fell to his knees, Boris moved closer, and stuck the needle into him, making the boy scream, in doing so, so did the Kai in bed, his screams woke everyone. But he wasn't awake. The boy was crying, feeling the green substance run through his veins, making his body feel tired and numb, when it reached his neck, he felt sick and got sick over Boris's robes, Boris injected more, making him scream. This time the Kai in bed woke, Ray watched him as he rubbed his eyes; a boy was getting up, and was running to the bathroom. Gramps, Tyson, Kenny, Max, Hilary and Mr Granger saw Kai move so fast and shutting the door. Ray came to the bathroom. "Kai, are you okay", asked Ray, Tyson yawned and asked Kenny, "what's up with grumpy", Kenny shrugged.  
  
Kai was panting the cold floor of the bathroom cooled him down; he vomited again, and finally flushed the toilet. Trying to get up, but wobbled. He heard Ray ask if he was alright again, Kai didn't answer, he didn't have the energy.  
  
The group walked to the kitchen, and asked Ray what had happened. Ray told them what he remembered, "He was panting like he had run miles, he was sweating, he looked paler then normal, he was screaming and I think he was muttering something in another language", Kenny observed the language part and asked "what did he say", Ray thought and said, "I don't know, it was like he knew exactly what he was saying". Mr Granger found the light switch and looked around, "I'm going to phone Mr Dickinson and tell him what happened, meanwhile, you boys...and girl go talk to him". The gang sat at the door, they could hear Kai panting. "Kai, are you okay, can you tell us what happened", asked Chief. There was a muffled sound, "that was Russian for sure", said Dizzi (who was with them), "Can you translate that", asked Kenny, Tyson yawned again and said, "I hope, so, I don't like hearing what I can't understand", they all sweat dropped except Tyson. Dizzi then said, "He's talking about Biovolt and some kind of drug", they all looked at the door, when Mr Granger come up to them holding mugs of coffee. "I hope he's alright", he whispered as he handed them the mugs, "Mr Dickinson say's he'll be here as fast as he can, he was fetching the Majestics at the airport" he continued. "Dizzi, what else is he saying", asked Max. "He's mumbling and he's actually quite fluent at this language", said Dizzi, Kenny was taking note so to remember to ask him later. "So, why cant you translate what else he's saying", said Tyson, "Because he's talking to fast", said Mr Granger, who was listing with great interest. "Can you tell us what you think he's saying", asked Max, who was to curious for his own good. "Actually yes I can, he's said something about punishment, and that drug again, and a needle, with a point that makes your heart skip a beat", the all were silent when a doorbell rang. And Mr Dickinson, the All Starz, Majestics and the White Tigers lumbered in. They all looked the same. "About time you guys came", snapped Tyson, "sorry, but Mariah lost a bag", said Lee. They all shook hands and said hello's but the tension was on the bathroom door.  
  
Kai lay on the floor, his breathing going back to normal; he was getting his colour and he had stopped mumbling, he had enough energy to wobble up, and unlatch the lock, as the door crept open, he passed out into darkness, last thing seeing, everyone he has ever known.  
  
And is that cool or what? Review pleaaaaase! 


	2. Memory in a Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, sorry!**

**A Memory in a Memory**

So many thoughts and memories rushed over Kai like a wave. He wanted to move, but his body was so weak, he felt a cloth against his forehead, and he heard voices, Tyson's, Ray's Max's and Kenny's were the clearest as if they were so close he could almost touch them. Then he could hear Oliver, Enrique, Johnny and Robert but they sounded further away as if behind a door. And with them were Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Steve, Michael, Eddy, Emily and Gary. Kai also heard Judy, Mr Granger, Gramps and Mr Dickinson.  
  
Kai was in a deep sleep, they whole lot of the gang were seated by his bed, Judy was wondering what to say while Mr Granger and Gramps made some strong black coffee, when Mr Dickinson called the hospital. No one said a word when Tyson broke the silence. "What do we do now", everyone looked at him, "wait I guess", said Ray. "We wont be waiting long though, my two best doctors are on their way", said Mr Dickinson. "At least he's breathing right", noticed Emily. "And his fever broke an hour ago too", said Lee. "And he's not mumbling again", said Ray. "Mr Dickinson, the doctors are here", said Mr Granger from the kitchen.  
  
1 Hour Later Kai's pain was relieved after some painkillers, he was back to normal. The Doctors, Dr Lee (I just like the name) and Dr Smith were perplexed about him; everything about him was a mystery. They had all gone to sleep by now, and only Judy, Mr Dickinson, the doctors and Mr Granger were awake. Dr Smith stood up from Kai's body shaking her black hair. "What ever hit him, is long gone", Dr Lee nodded, turning to the adults he said, "He's a very strong boy, but I'm worried about his scars", the adults gave a clueless look, "didn't you know, he has scars all the way down his back, stomach and legs", Mr Dickinson coughed and said, "we didn't know, why are you so worried", Dr Smith and Dr Lee took a sip of coffee and explained. "He's seemed to have stretched a very poor stitched scar, on his thigh, and he may end up walking with a limp", they all nodded, "But that's unless he does some exercises and takes some medication", added Dr Lee. Mr Granger suppressed a laugh and said, "Kai does as he pleases, he's not a social kind of guy", Dr Lee and Dr Smith nodded as Dr Smith said, "we have also noticed his feet are badly scared, as if burnt", Judy then said, "but that's old scars are there any new ones", Dr Lee shook saying, "nothing we can find". Mr Dickinson nodded and said, "thank you for your help Doctors", Mr Granger stood up to shake when they heard a husky voice from his room. They hurried in to see Kai opening and closing his eyes. As if unsure what he was doing. They watched as he tried to turn and look around. "Kai, Kai, can you hear me", asked Mr Dickinson. But Kai was gone, slipping back to darkness...  
  
Next day The Majestics, White Tigers and the All Starz where out.  
  
"So how's Kai", asked Tyson, as he wolfed down some eggs and bacon. "He's doing fine, a bit weak but fine", answered Judy. "Is he going to wake up", asked Chief. "Not sure, his body is weak and in pain", answered Judy. Ray looked up from his coffee, to the body that was so strong and tall was now so weak and helpless. "Do you think he'll be able to speak though", he asked. But before Judy could answer her mobile rang and the subject was closed.  
  
2 hours later "Hey guys, Kai's awake", came a cry from Kai's room, it was Hilary who was watching him, with care. They all lugged into the room, watching as Kai blinked, he cough and looked at them, saying, "What's going on", Tyson smiled and said, "you were sick dude, sick as dog I may add", Mr Granger looked at him. "I was? When, How?" "Yesterday, you got sick on my bathroom floor, little man", answered Gramps (I'm finding it hard to use his 'lingo'). "Do you feel better though", asked Judy, Kai looked up and tried to sit up, but he needed Mr Granger's help. "My head hurts", he said as he laid his head on his hands, "here take these", said Max, as he handing him two painkillers. Kai placed the tablets next to his bed leaving them there. Kenny suddenly said something, "You were speaking in Russian", and Kai looked at him a quizzing look, "I can't speak Russian", the room went silent and Kenny said, "But you were, you were screaming in fluent Russian, you are half Russian...are you?" Kai looked at the faces and said, "I don't remember what happened yesterday, or the day after, just-" he stopped and his face whitened, and he closed his eyes at the memories, at the pain it brought back. FLAHBACK Kai was with Boris, in his nightmare, he was screaming, he was in a media room. It was a punishment, to watch your family die over and over again. Kai saw his mother holding him tight and screaming. His father was already dead; he was lying on his stomach, bleeding through his mouth. He closed his eyes as his mother was shot, and he was taken away. END FLASHBACK Kai gripped Dranzer under the blanket in his bed. "Well, you just what?" asked Tyson. But Kai didn't answer and lay down again, closing his eyes and falling to sleep.  
  
I** need your help, in the SA we haven't even seen V force and I need to know what Hilary is like, so please tell! Oh and Review Note, sorry about the chap twice thing, I was in a rush and my mom wanted to use the telephone so here's the real thing. **


	3. Becoming Scarce

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Beyblade AU: Thanx for reviews, exams coming up and will send out a notice for when I can't write anymore, just warning you so when I do stop you wont be MAD.  
**  
**Becoming Scarce  
**  
One Week Later After the reunion left, the Majestics and the All Starz left to see China, when Lee and the White Tigers went to explore Japan.  
  
"Hey, anyone seen Kai", asked Ray as he entered the bedroom. "No", was a chorus of answers. "He's been gone for over three hours we should look for him", said Ray. "Have you ever tried following him Ray, it takes skill and grace", said Tyson, "I Think Ray's right, he's been gone along time now", said Max. With that Kenny shut his laptop shut and headed for the door, "well, are we going or not", he said as they looked at him.  
  
Kai's POV What's been bugging me for the last week was what Kenny said, "You spoke Russian", but I've never even spoken Russian, I know how to read it but speak it, NO! I know my father is Russian, but that doesn't mean I should be able to speak it...should it?" I'm Kai, a ruthless, cold blooded monster, that's what they probably think of me, Tyson and my 'team mates'. But why I'm I like this, so cold and lonely? That nightmare, I remember it so well, its pain and sorrow, it wasn't a nightmare it was hell, pure hell. Voltaire always said friends were hell, and love, but what if your friends are really a haven for you, your only hope for a normal life? I remember when I first laid eyes on Dranzer, her beauty, her grace and power, but she was my friend, my ONLY friend! FLASHBACK "Kai, this is Dranzer", said a soft voice, my father. His warm hands held out a BitBeast, Dranzer. "She was mine when I your age", he handed her to me. "But, why are you giving it to me?" "Because she was to be your friend, Kai, keep her safe", I nodded, holding her tight. My father looked at me, bending on his knees, his hands on my shoulders, his soft face gone serious and strict, "You promise never to use her for evil", he knew, he knew about Biovolt coming! I nodded at him, not knowing what was about to happen in 12 months time. END FLASHBACK I wiped my eyes, I know it was weak to cry, but it was hard not to.  
The Bladebreakers walked across the small town in which Tyson lives in. "So, any luck in seeing him", asked Ray. "Nope, he's gone, like a ghost", said Dizzi, "this hopeless guys, can we go back, he's probably back anyway", said Kenny. "We can't Chief, he's our friend and I think he's in a lot of pain", answered Max. Tyson stood up tall, looking around, "I think he's back home, in a warm bed", he said, turning to his friends. "Yeah, you're probably right", said Ray. And they headed back home, only to find Kai not there.  
  
Kai was wondering around Town for ages, his face emotionless, but his crimson eyes blazing with hate and madness. He wished he would never remember Biovolt or Voltaire, but only the good times, like when he was with his parents. He swiftly turned a corner, his mind on something else, he stopped at a crossing, looked left and right, and crossed (he's street wise), and walked up to Tyson's Grandfathers house. Walking in to find it dark and it was silent. They were asleep, he crept to his bed, got in (I'm not going to write that he changed) to bed. He kept his eyes open, not being able to close them, afraid he'll have another nightmare, when he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**Have to admit not as good as the rest. But it's getting there; I just hope my inspiration doesn't stop writing! Oh I recommend reading Crossing the Bridge by starbugkenny, its cool and looooooong, you can get to it by my Fav authors! Review please!**


	4. Confrontation Of The Mad

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my dignity! AU: thanx for all the reviews, and keep writing, even if their bad as long as they don't discourage me!  
  
A Confrontation of the Mad  
  
Kai held his breath as he stepped into the small bedroom, he let his breath out slowly and swiftly. He was tired and sore from all the work he did just getting there.  
  
Kai lay in bed, when he slipped into a dream he couldn't seem to wake from.  
  
################Dreams Hold Many Secrets############ Kai turned around, he was alone and in darkness, but he heard voices, the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers everyone.  
  
He wanted to scream, but couldn't find his voice, he heard one voice, so familiar; it was soft and light, almost like an angel.  
  
It was whispering, "Kai, oh Kai, what have you become", Kai held his head, falling to his knees.  
  
"Kai, look at what you have become", Kai looked around him, still holding his head. When he knew who the voice belonged to, his mother!  
  
He shook his head, finding his voice he screams, "They made me like that, and I'm different now!"  
  
"No Kai, you're the same, look at yourself for once and see what you are"  
  
"No! I'm Kai Hiwatari, and I don't need your sympathy!"  
  
"Kai! I'm giving you advise, let your friends help you!"  
  
Kai shook his head franticly.  
  
"No! I don't need friends, friends are weak, and they are WEAK!"  
  
"Kai! Don't you remember what your father taught you?" there was silence, a silence that screamed through Kai head, his father was a fair and loyal person, he loves blading and he loves Kai, so why didn't he protect him from Voltaire?  
  
"My father"  
  
"Yes, Kai, your father, you are his son, you should be able to respect blading like he did, a fun sport which didn't mean winning".  
  
Kai stopped, the voice was disappearing, but in front of him he saw Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson and Hilary, looking sad and disappointed.  
  
Tyson spoke first: "You left us Kai, you left us to wonder what you truly were like".  
  
Then Max: "You made us angry and frustrated, but we still accepted it".  
  
Then Ray: "Why cant you understand we want to help, isn't it enough we win for you".  
  
Then Kenny: "But you take us for granted, and treat us like dirt".  
  
And last but not least Hilary: "we love as a friend, family if needed, we can help you, if you let us".  
  
Kai turned to each of their faces, "So its true, I am weak, to fall so slow in their minds, I'm nothing but a weakling, I'll never live to be the best, because...I'm...not...perfect" ########################END##########################  
  
Kai woke, it was seven and he was breathing too deeply he would have suspected Ray to be awake.  
  
He flinched at the dream, so complex and wise.  
  
He stood up from bed, and felt a new surge to blade, so he could show he could accept loosing.  
  
I DID IT!!!!!!! I did so well in this chap I think I'll sort another fanfic, what do you think and what it should be about? 


	5. To Accept

Disclaimer: don't own anything!  
  
To Be Accepted "3.2.1 LET IT RIP!"  
  
Cried a voice from Tyson's garden. It was Kai; he hadn't stopped since he woke up (since the last chap).  
  
The blade ripped across the garden, his face was shining with a spirit that wouldn't be broken (not even from Tyson's moaning).  
  
Dranzer wiped across the grass, and unexpectedly another blade came across it, striking it powerfully.  
  
Kai looked up and saw the gang standing there smiling. Tyson held his launcher high and said, "Need someone to practice with Kai", Kai looked at him uncomfortably, when he smiled (yes Kai can smile, he isn't so hard). "Whatever", was all he could answer.  
  
So they did it. "Ok Kai, lets have it, Dragoon, Hurricane Wind!" "Dranzer, Fire Arrow Attack!"  
  
The blades swiftly dodged each other, like bullets Max and Kenny even Dizzi lost track of their movements, when:  
  
"Dranzer ATTACK!"  
  
The blades crashed into each other and they landed in their owner's hands, Max was gaping at the collision and Ray was cheering while as usual Chief was typing in new stats.  
  
"Hey Kai, that was some good match", cheered Tyson, heading towards him.  
  
Tyson held out his hand, Kai looked at the boy's shining face, and he smiled again, a small but meaningful smile.  
  
"Come on Kai, at least tell him he was good", cried out Ray.  
  
Kai looked at them, saying, "you need to work on your strengh Tyson, next time we blade, I want one of us to win", and with that he left the building.  
  
"Oh that guy just makes me so MAD!" came a yell from Tyson.  
  
"At least he smiled, that's a huge step", commented Max.  
  
A few seconds later Kenny suddenly said, "I don't believe it", they all looked at him  
  
"What", asked Ray.  
  
"Kai, he was smiling through that whole match, and his skill had increased as well as His speed", "But, he never practices...doesn't he?" asked Hilary.  
  
They all looked at Hilary, "we never see him so, I don't very know", answered Tyson.  
  
"Did you say he was smiling", said Hilary.  
  
"Yes I did actually", said Kenny.  
  
"And mumbling", said Dizzi.  
  
"Mumbling what?" asked Ray.  
  
"Russian", said Dizzi.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Was chorused from around the garden. 'I wonder if he knew' thought Ray.  
Kai seated himself on a bench, he was still smiling like he wouldn't stop, when it struck him, "I was speaking Russian".  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey, that was smart, at least Kai can still ignore Tyson. Review, oh and thanx for them. 


	6. It Was Only A Nightmare

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beybalde  
  
It Was Only a Nightmare About two day's later; Kai's nightmares seemed to be getting worse. But he seemed to be having the same one over and over again (The one from chapter 4).  
  
But tonight's one was so vivid so real.  
  
Kai was seated in a steel room; no bed only a steel door and a wooden chair. His mind was blank and his eyes looked as if they where under a trance.  
  
His hands and ankles had chains on, the ones on the ankles where connected to the four corner of the room and on his wrists, on the four corners of the roof.  
  
He was sweating and panting, his whole body was sore and stressed, but he ignored the pain, and put his attention on the floor.  
  
The steel door opened, a man was standing in front of him, and you couldn't see his face, but his eyes where red, like the devil.  
  
And he spoke, "So Kai, we meet again", the man had a raspy bitter voice. Kai didn't move.  
  
"Don't you remember me Kai?" He didn't move. "I'm your demon Kai, the man who hurt you, don't you remember" But still no sound.  
  
"You will answer me boy!" At this Kai looked up at him, "Ah, you do remember me, I can see it in your eyes", Kai faced him, and said, "Funny, I don't think I do".  
  
The man's eyes darkened, he removed a blade (knife) from his belt he wore. The man looked at Kai sneering.  
  
"I think you'll remember this though" and he showed the knife to him. At first sight of the gold handle with the three rubies in it, the silver blade with the streak of red painted on, Kai's memory shot into over load.  
  
The blade had been used to stab him, torture his life and all those he carried about at the abbey.  
  
He tried to move back, but only hitting the wall, Kai was shaking his head, mumbling, over and over again.  
  
The man nodded, "yes Kai, I still have the knife your father gave you".  
  
Kai was shaking from head to toe, his memories flashed of him screaming running from this mad man.  
  
The man smiled again, saying, "You always hated this knife, didn't you", Kai stopped in all thought. He looked at the knife, its perfect shape and structure; it was always used for him.  
  
Kai suddenly gasped as the man had taken his by the throat, the man was laughing, "Voltaire always said you were more afraid of the knife then me, I wonder why", the man laughed louder and gripped on Kai's neck harder.  
  
"I could slit your throat, fairly easy to do so right now, but I would rather watch you suffer". He let go and Kai fell to his knees, his arms up in the air. Choking.  
  
"And do you know how I'll make you suffer, Kai", Kai didn't look up. "Yes, I've got a feeling you do"  
  
The man replaced his blade into his belt and removed a syringe, inside was a green substance. Kai gasped air as he looked up at it.  
  
"Do you remember the day you first were injected with this potion, Kai?' Kai looked down.  
  
"No, Yes? Well I'll tell you" The man sat Kai on the chair, and the man stared at him, until he said, "you were three, petty age for a boy, such a baby, but Voltaire said you were great, at the age of three you had won his respect, do you know how long it took me Kai?"  
  
Kai shook. "Three years, Kai, THREE! And you had won his in five months". The man was silent when Kai whispered, "I can count you know", the man smirked and said, "Yes your education was started young here, five months here and you knew who to add and subtract, and blade like lightning".  
  
"And you know why, because you had been here, Voltaire had taught you" There was another silence when he carried on. "It was winter and you were getting out of hand, so they created this", he held out the serum, "sickening isn't it", he added as he saw the look on Kai's face.  
  
"Yes, you didn't like it when your free will was taken from you, now did you. But your mind was growing and your common sense had started to kick in, sadly, it isn't what Voltaire needed at the moment, he was still trying to come up with a reason your parents died".  
  
Kai finally looked at his red eyes, and he carried on. "It was in this room, Me, Boris and some others where here. Voltaire was in his throne watching from his office; you scarred yourself as well as killing two men" He paused and squirted the syringe.  
  
"And you know what you said to me, you said, "No matter what you do to me, I will always win my grandfathers word", you knew didn't you; about me being your grandfather's first blader next to your perfect father".  
  
He smiled and said, "Yes, Leon, but he wasn't perfect, he didn't like what Voltaire was doing and neither did your mother, but you are-"  
  
Kai finally butted in and saying, "I'M NOT PERFECT!" "But Kai, you are, are without a doubt"  
  
The man smirked again and said, "To cut a story short, you broke my arm that night, with this knife, and you know what I did to you for punishment without Voltaire knowing, Kai"  
  
Kai nodded. "Of course you did, you've still got the burns, I put your feet into boiling water, and then into a frozen lake, painful but rewarding" He paused to see Kai looking at the floor again.  
  
"And the stab on your side, I did that, with the same knife you broke my arm with, pretty sight you were". Kai sighed and looked at the man and said, "You never liked me from the day I was born, did you Sergio"  
  
Sergio noted the tone and said, "I think its time to pay", and stabbed the needle into his neck, with Kai screaming in his ear, Sergio laughed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Kai?" "Kai?" Came voices, Kai shifted and looked up, the Bladebreakers looked at him anxious for him to wake up.  
  
"Kai, are you all right", asked Hilary. He looked at her and nodded, "only a nightmare, it was only a nightmare", 'but when will it end' he added in his head.  
  
This was wicked Cool Chap! Thanx for Reviews and keep sending them 


	7. Hiding Wont Solve Everything!

Disclaimer: here we go again, I don't own Beyblade  
  
Hiding Won't Solve Everything  
  
"Hey Kai, what are you doing", said a stubborn voice. Kai turned from his rucksack to see Tyson standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nothing I shouldn't do, Tyson", and turned back to the rucksack. "Well I think that it is something you shouldn't do and tell us what's going on", but Kai ignored him.  
  
"Kai, I'm talking to you here!" he shouted, at this Kai whipped around making the room feel tense. "Why don't you keep your nose out of my business", was his answer.  
  
Tyson stood there fuming, and said, "Why? Because we're your friends, why can't you get it into your thick skull we want to help you?"  
  
Kai looked at him and said, "Because I don't want your help!" "But why" "Because I don't need your help"  
  
Ray, Max and Kenny (Hilary was out shopping) where standing there by now, looking at their Captain in such astonishment.  
  
Ray looked at him and said, "What have you got to hide, we're friends here", Kai just looked at them, and said, "I never said we we're friends Ray".  
  
There was an awful silence and Tyson had had enough. "Listen here buddy! I'm tired of your moods and sick of you secrets, either you spill the beans or I'll find out by my self!"  
  
Kai looked at them and said, "You wouldn't understand". "Understand, we all have pasts Kai, sure we'll understand", said Max.  
  
But Kai wouldn't say a word, picked up his rucksack and pushed past them. He walked through the door, they followed.  
  
On the pavement of the house Kai had stopped, and was looking straight at the road, they all looked at him in silence when Tyson said seriously, "hiding won't solve everything you know"; Kai bit his bottom lip and said, "I know Tyson, I know", and walked.  
  
But he wasn't looking where he was going and he was hit by a car and flung into the air and over the car, their teammates watched and they all shouted: "KAI"  
  
Short but sweet I may say I Think I'm getting the hang of this, what do you think? And Review and thanx for the reviews. 


	8. To Understand Is To Listen

Disclaimer: sorry don't own Beybalde but I do own Kai's parents name and that mad man Sergio.  
  
To Understand You Must Listen  
  
Kai lay on the hospital bed, his head bandaged, and his wrist fractured, but the stitching on his leg had come undone, and the doctors said that to re-stitch would never make him walk without a limp.  
  
The gang sat in his private room, all thanks to Mr D. Ray looked out the window; Tyson stared at his hands and for once had nothing to say. Kenny and Hilary looked into space.  
  
Mr Dickinson strutted in with a nurse in tow. 'Well, this was unexpected' he thought as they all ignored his existence. He cleared his throat and they all turned to him, their faces sad and full of trouble.  
  
"How's he doing", asked Kenny who was the first to speak, Mr Dickinson looked at them and said, "he'll live is as what you mean then yes".  
  
They all put their attention on Kai when the nurse said, "I'll be your friends nurse, my name Elaine". She had black hair tied in a bun, with strands in her face, she had soft green eyes, and she was also pretty tall.  
  
Kai suddenly felt alive, his head hurt and his leg hurt the worst. He moved around, and his eyes flicked.  
  
"Kai, are you alright" "Can you hear us Kai?"  
  
Came four voices, but then they heard Elaine speak. "Give him some air", she was leaning against his bed.  
  
He looked at her and then at them. "What happened", they all looked at him, "you were hit by a car", Kai looked at them again, "well, that's something I won't be doing soon", and they all fell done laughing,  
  
"I never expected you to have a sense of humor Kai", said Ray. "Well, there's a lot you still don't know", said Kai.  
  
There was a silence when Mr Dickinson asked, "Where were you going to at this time of day", which was five in the afternoon. Kai looked at him and said, "I don't remember all I know somewhere I could think".  
  
There was another silence when Tyson noticed Elaine walking out the room, "and where are you going", she smiled and said, "To get your comrade some medication". "His names Kai", snapped Max.  
  
Ten minutes later Elaine walked back in, holding a syringe with a serum in. Kai looked at her, his face paled, and his seemed to be moving away from her.  
  
"Kai, its Elaine, your nurse, she's just going to give you an injection, it's only an antibiotic", said Mr Dickinson.  
  
But Kai kept on moving away, until he was on the floor, "Kai, what's wrong", but Kai wasn't there anymore, he wasn't listening, his mind was on Boris and Sergio.  
  
"Kai what's wrong", asked Ra. But all Kai did in response was shake his head.  
  
Elaine looked at him in amazement; she had only seen few phobias of the needle, but this boy wasn't just afraid of it, he was terrified.  
  
She moved closer, Ray and Tyson held him down. He closed his eyes and Elaine gave him the shot.  
  
"Its all over", she whispered in his ear. But Kai didn't respond, he went into the bed and fell deep asleep.  
  
"Well, that's something I would never have guessed", whispered Kenny. Hilary looked at Kai and said, "He must have been afraid of it, am I right Elaine"; Elaine stood staring at the boy.  
  
She looked at Hilary and said, "yes, but I've never met someone so...afraid of a needle".  
  
Ok. I asked permission if I could use the phobia of the needle thing, and, if you know what I'm talking about don't tell me I copyright. Oh and Review! 


	9. To Become Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade...and that's a fact!  
  
To Become Sleeping Beauty  
  
But Kai never woke up from when he fell asleep, it was three day's now and the gang had now become officially worried.  
  
Dr Ambo was now in charge of Kai's medication, Dr Lee and Dr Smith we're in charge on how he was looked after, all three didn't understand how and why he was in a sleep like this, when a doctor or more precisely Professor Landenberg who suggested putting a brainwave machine onto him.  
  
The Professor had a theory that Kai was merely there but not there. He explained it to the Bladebreakers for the fifth time.  
  
"Kai is almost able to hear us, but can't answer us, his senses are all in tack, but his mind is well, distant"  
  
"But, how do you know he can hear us", The Professor smiled and said, "My sister had the same thing, though they never recognized it as a medical problem, once she was awake-"  
  
"Sorry, did she wake up", said Kenny "Yes she did dummy, how does he know she heard them," answered Tyson.  
  
"Anyway. She woke five months after she feel asleep-" "Sorry again, but did you say five months", said Kenny  
  
"Yes, I did. Now when she did, she had no recollection on ever being asleep, she said, she just felt as if on air, seeing her life fly by, even when she was two"  
  
"So, He's there but not there", said Ray, "precisely", said the Professor, glad that he got the concept into them.  
  
KAI  
  
My mind is a puzzle, a great big jigsaw puzzle. I was cold the night is first stepped in the abbey.  
  
I was in a big woolly jacket and jeans torn at the knees. Voltaire was talking to a man, I never liked the look of him, his name was Boris, he smiled, something I found very disturbing was his face, and his voice, and it was so naive and arrogant.  
  
He looked at me, he never looked at me in the eye, and at first I thought he was afraid, but he wasn't, he just didn't want to see me, as a far more superior person then him in Voltaire's mind.  
  
But he looked at me for the first time and looked at me in disgust; I knew he never liked me from the day we met. His pupils would go smaller and his mouth would curl into a funny shape.  
  
He bent down to my height, looked at me and asked, "I'm Boris, you're new tutor", he didn't smile or even change his expression, and he was as blank as a piece of white paper.  
  
As Voltaire left me there, saying he would visit to see how I was going, my longing for a friend was crushed, and I knew at that moment, friends would never be there for me again...ever.  
  
Voltaire did come back, but as my improvement in blading grew he come less and less, a boy, Tala said it was because he knew I would succeed in whatever he was doing here. But it wasn't that, he was with my mother's parents, I knew this because Boris had a way off boasting and spilling out things he shouldn't at times, you just need to know how to twist him up, like a toy.  
  
But I had twisted him by accident; I was watching Tala battle Spencer (never liked Spencer, always full of it). But Tala was winning again.  
  
Boris came up to me, and said loud enough for those two to hear, "had a chat to Voltaire this morning", I didn't even move, but he must have seen my eyes go away from the battle to the corner to see him.  
  
"Had a chat with your mother parents about you staying here", at this my mouth went dry and I had nothing to say. They want you to stay with them", I did have an answer for this and I said, "and what did Voltaire do". Boris's mouth curled at the sound of my voice, "He said, "he's my son's boy, he'll be staying with me", he didn't even wait for a reply".  
  
I bit my bottom lip and I said "Whatever", stood up and walked to the battle.  
  
I soon found out he was telling the truth, and Voltaire wasn't kidding about me staying there, but I was sure at that point, that friends must be important somewhere in this game, for, if my mom and dad weren't friends and fell in love, I wouldn't be born...right?  
  
Hospital "Tyson, I did some research on Kai, since we still know nothing about him I was thinking about finding out his family", said Kenny from Kai's bedside.  
  
Tyson looked up from his blade and said, "I'll got get the guys", and left.  
  
I love writing about Kai, it makes my heart skip. Like OR dislike, don't be afraid to tell me. 


	10. What's Left For Us To Know?

Disclaimer: Nope and finally no, don't own Beyblade  
  
What's Left For Us to Know  
  
Tyson, Ray, Max and Hilary sat near Kenny, looking at the laptop.  
  
"Well, get on with it", urged Tyson.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat and said, "Before I tell you what I've found out I have to ask you never to tell anyone on this planet", they all nodded and Kenny got on with it.  
  
'At the age of one year, Kai Hiwatari was taken in by his grandfather and leader of Biovolt, Voltaire Hiwatari. But the police and Kai's parent's friends are finding it hard to believe that Leon and Sincerity Hiwatari were killed in a car crash when the child wasn't even scratched. The Detectives have reason to believe the couples were killed and the child was hidden away.  
  
A year later, Kai is found wondering around the streets of Moscow Russia. He was found by a couple, who took him to the police; Sergeant Hullo was mystified for he knew the child was living at the abbey. Another year later there was to be believed screaming coming from the abbey, and in the court yards, tired and bloody, the boy was taken to Voltaire himself by a young man, Sergio Yule, a friend of Voltaire's son.  
  
But the mystery didn't end there, a month later Sergio was registered to be living at the abbey, and never leaving Kai's side. At the age of three, Kai was rescued by the police from the famous lake in Moscow, it was said the boy was beaten and his feet were burnt and he had a shocking case of pneumonia. Just recovering that the boy though was still in much danger, when Voltaire came for his monthly visit, he asked his doctors to create a drug that would help him in his research at the collage.  
  
But the drug was never found and Kai was found the same day it was lost in the courtyard, sick and unhappy.  
  
This was written by Timor Trellis 1984-1995 Dead at the abbey, noted found by collage, died five day's after this was written, this only copy ever made.'  
  
They all looked at Kai, "I wonder if he remembers it", whispered Ray. "Probably not, it also say's the Abbey was destroyed when he was five turning six and then taken to Japan", said Kenny.  
  
They still looked at him and Hilary said, "I wish he would have told us though", Tyson looked at her and said, "He's just too stubborn", and he left, seizing the chance to think.  
  
Kai I was four now, and for my birthday I got tortured by Sergio, without Boris or Voltaire knowing.  
  
That knife he always holds, I want that knife, to kill him and Boris, especially Voltaire, I want to slit their throat and dump them into a frozen lake. But I knew that wouldn't happen it was only a dream, nothing else.  
  
They brought a new child in, a girl named, Lillian, she said she wanted to be able to beat anyone so badly she would kill her opponent. Boris paired her off his Ian, he was beat, she was good but I still beat her.  
  
She just looked at me as her blade was still. "I don't believe it, you're the first person to beat me", I looked at her and smiled, she smiled as well, she held out her hand (thank god Boris wasn't around) and said, "I'm Lillian, what's your name", I looked at her eyes, so brown like black chocolate, and I said, "Kai", handing her my own hand.  
  
You know when you just know you've made a friend for life, well that's what me and Lillian were, friends, and I realized, having friends was greater then being alone.  
  
But on the day they showed us Black Dranzer, I didn't think friends were worth it.  
  
Lillian said she would help me get there, but she wasn't strong enough to get past the ultimate test, she followed me as I got through each challenge, but just before I could reach for the door which led to Black Dranzer she was caught, it was Sergio, "Well, well, what have we here", he sneered.  
  
She screamed my name to help, but I wanted Black Dranzer and ran towards it.  
  
I knew she wasn't gone after that, she was still alive and doing well, she was still in Russia I think, but where and when would I see her again...I don't know?  
  
I knew I could find her, and help her live through what I've gone through, we could do it together, free from Biovolt, and alone.  
  
I just hate happy endings, I know its short but I'll be done soon, but if you like I'll write a sequel! On when he find Lillian maybe or a love fic, I'm not very good at that kind of stuff, so should it be on when he finds Lillian or Hilary and Kai? Its all in your choice!. 


	11. A Battle Within

Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade!!!  
  
A Battle Within  
  
Kai didn't wake the month later. But his life was changing, even though the Bladebreakers couldn't tell. What they did notice was his brainwaves kept on changing.  
  
"You see, every second day he seems to have a memory of some sort and for the rest, nothing just ordinary waves", explained Professor Landenberg as he showed the Bladebreakers the brainwave machine (whatever it's called!).  
  
"So he's going through every memory he can think off", said Max, "no", answered the Professor shaking his head, "He's recalling all the memories he's lost". There was a silence of wonderment and Kenny asked, "Is he having a memory now?" the Professor studied the monitor for a moment and nodded, "a very old memory, from the look of the wave he's only just seeing flashes".  
  
The Bladebreakers looked the monitor and watched as the waves shifted.  
  
Kai Seeing Voltaire die is all I've ever wanted from the day after Black Dranzer. Seeing his face whiten as I look at him, and Boris, I would love to use the serum on him, so badly. But Sergio, he knew my father, he was his best man at his wedding, and I don't ever know what I would do to him.  
  
The Bladebreakers are my 'friends' even if I've been so cold and distant to them, they put up with me, not forcing me to smile or to tell who I am. That's why I'm so confused, because I'm afraid of them.  
  
Scared of Tyson Scared of Ray Scared of Max Scared of Kenny And even scared of Hilary!  
  
But I should fight to catch sight of their faces, even if it's for a moment, I want to see them again, and see them when I tell them my story.  
  
But those are wished of the future, I should live on the present, like I always did, and not dwell on my past. How I dwell on my past, in my mind I could sink to the bottom and never come back up.  
  
But I should fight, like my father did, my mother, oh how I would love to see their faces again, so bright and desire to see me grow up as a normal teenage boy. But I'm not like that, a normal boy, to why do I crave for perfection, because I'm Voltaire's dirty work. His tool in ruling the world, he's mad, over his rocker, but still my Grandfather.  
  
Even as I grew up in that f abbey I still saw him as an enemy, my rival, but than I also saw him as my only family, my only living relative. That's what I'm dead scared of, admitting he's part of me, part of my bone and blood, part of my world!  
  
The Needle, the serum was my worst fear, because I never knew what he would do with me after I was injected with it. Eaten away of my free will, making me petrified of any drug or needle, I was a fool to show the Bladebreakers that, I could be afraid, afraid of my fear of my life.  
  
But then again, I could just tell them. I fell like I'm floating, further and further into reality, away from the nightmares, because you know why, because I remember it all, every second of my life, I don't give a damn if its bad or not, its my life and I'll live it as a please!  
  
Hospital "He's waking up, slowly; see his waves are returning to normal", the Professor looked at the monitor and called the adults in.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry about the language, its not really like me and I was really, really mad! OH, and Review! And tell me if you like the language or not! 


	12. To Wake and Find a Friend Waiting

Disclaimer: So who's up for another chappie, don't own Beyblade  
  
To Wake Up and Find a Friend Waiting  
  
17:32 Kai's mind was returned to normal, oh how alive he felt. The Bladebreakers, Mr D, Gramps and Mr Granger sat watching him wake.  
  
Dr Ambo, Lee and Smith watched in complete awe. Kai's eyes flickered, his head was sore and his stomach was empty. He groaned his mouth as dry and sore.  
  
"Kai" "Kai, can you hear me", asked Mr Dickinson. Kai tried to look at him but his neck was so sore, he groaned some more.  
  
"Kai, answer me Kai", asked an uneasy Hilary, who watched as Kai stirred. Kai's vision seemed to fail him in seeing clearly, he blinked and tried to focus on Ray, but it blurred even worse, he suddenly felt a pain 'roar' into his eyes, and he yelped in pain as he shut his eyes.  
  
The doctors pushed past the team and only they and Mr Dickinson looked over him. "Kai, what's wrong, if you tell us we can help", said Mr Dickinson, Kai's mouth opened and suddenly shut again, as a small cry escaped his mouth.  
  
Kai was shaking from head to toe, and he passed out again.  
  
18:45 Kai woke easier again, only Mr Dickinson was in the room, Kai didn't dare open his eyes, but he felt Mr Dickinson's hand holding his own. Kai squeezed the hand, and he felt Mr Dickinson look over him, Kai still didn't open his eyes.  
  
Mr Dickinson didn't want to call the team in yet, he felt it would be too much for him at the moment. The boy squeezed his hand again and his other free hand moved to his eye lids, and covered them, opened his eyes and yelped shutting them again.  
  
Mr D's POV I would never believe this poor boy was so young and yet so wise, I noticed as he yelped that it was his eyes that gave him so much grief. My hand sweated as he squeezed, either he wanted me to talk to him or he wanted something else.  
  
He did it again and I asked him what he wanted, his head didn't turn, he couldn't, I noticed how much pain it put him in, but he took his free hand and pointed to his throat.  
  
I nodded in understanding and propped him up, and took hold of my water, held back his head, held the cup and let him sip a bit. You should have seen his face; it was so vulnerable and pure in pain.  
  
He still didn't open his eyes, but he finished my water bit by bit. I smiled and I placed him on his propped pillows, he opened his mouth and croaked, his face pinked but he recovered and said bit by bit, "Eyes......burn......what......happened", the poor boy didn't remember anything from the looks of things.  
  
I studied his face and asked, "Were in your eyes does it hurt", he didn't motion to show but I saw his mouth wince at the idea of showing, "its okay, you don't have to tell me", but his mouth opened and said, "Where're the others", this time picking up a bit more speed.  
  
"In the dojo, you're in hospital Kai"; Kai's head moved a little as I said this. "They we're really worried, afraid you wouldn't wake", he squeezed again, and he asked, "what...day...is...it?", his voice was raspy and sounded as if he hadn't spoken in years.  
  
"Friday, the...16 of June", he gave a small smile. I wondered if he remembered waking the first time. He lay down again, his head resting on a pillow, his eyes closed. He let go of my hand. The monitor that was connected to his head became slow, and vibrated as he fell asleep.  
  
I then saw his hand beckon me closer, I leaned closer but I couldn't hear him so I leaned even closer. I could feel his breath on my face. He finally said, "tell the...to...train". And he fell deep into a sleep.  
  
Kai POV Pain should be second nature to me by now. But the pain I felt when waking was worse then anything, I felt stiff! I don't know how long I was asleep but I know my mind was finally put together, no more missing pieces, I'm whole again, one person with one mind.  
  
I need to get better, to go to the new tournament in Greece, I have a title to keep hold of, and the whole team does.  
  
Sleep, is a funny thing, because sleeping is just what I did for a long time, but I feel so tired, so weak...and hungry. Sleep, I need the rest, yes rest.  
  
I had to rewrite this chap five times and I think I like it just the way it is now! I'm seeing HP3 on Friday!!!!! 


	13. Restart and Why?

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade A/N: I'm calling Professor Landenberg, Prof, some times in the story.  
  
Restart  
  
"Hey, there he is", waved Tyson, as Kai was pushed in a wheelchair towards the BBA bus. Mr Dickinson smiled as he pushed Kai, the boy was still weak and had not fully recovered, but the doctors said he needed a change in atmosphere, Professor Landenberg wanted to watch over Kai personally and would be staying with him.  
  
"Hey Kai, good to see you buddy", said Max, as he neared the bus.  
  
Kai was dressed in his baggy pants with belt, baggy black shirt and a black leather jacket, on his hands wore black leather biker gloves and he wore the same shoes, he didn't even look like Kai, except the hair and shark fins.  
  
He had bandages on his forehead, wrist, ankles, chest and stitches on his torso. Kai looked at them, Tyson wanted to push him but before Tyson could touch the wheelchair he stood up, ad walked to the bus.  
  
Kai had a strong limp in his left foot. Ray was the first to notice this, "Um...Mr Dickinson, will Kai be able to Blade in Greece?" Mr Dickinson looked at him as the wheelchair was taken away. "Yes Ray, the tournament is only in a month; Kai will be in tip-top shape by then", 'I hope', he thought.  
  
1 Hour and 15 min later  
  
Kai sat in the lounge, on a chair; everyone was there with him, Mr D, Mr G, Gramps, Prof, and the Bladebreakers sat talking.  
  
"So, are you glad you're out the hospital", asked Kenny. Kai looked at him, and grunted. "I'll take that as a yes", said Chief.  
  
"So Professor, are you going to be staying with us this tournament?" asked Mr Granger. The Professor looked up from a mug of coffee, "yes, I'll be looking over Kai, and making sure he takes his medication". They all looked at Kai, Kai grunted again in a huff.  
  
"I was wondering Kai, do you remember anything from when you were asleep", asked Mr D. Kai swallowed, and they all looked at him, Kai looked at Mr Dickinson and said, "I do, and I'm not going to say what either, so don't bother asking".  
  
Got up and left to have a shower.  
  
"Well, it must be something important", was the last remark he heard.  
  
Kai closed the door of the bathroom, he sighed as he heard the remark that was made by Dizzi.  
  
There was a mirror, a big one that you could see your whole body from hips up. He removed his jacket, gloves and shirt. He looked at himself. He wore a white bandaged around his chest (for his ribs), evidently, he had broken three ribs, two on his right and one on his left. He removed the bandaged carefully, flinching as he removed from the back.  
  
What he saw made him jump. 'Shit Kai, look at what your stubbornness has done to you', he thought, as he looked at himself.  
  
He saw black and blue bruises, all-around. He removed the bandaged from his forehead, he saw a big bruise, and it was a dark blue with black around the edges. The wrists were next, bruise marks everywhere he looked.  
  
He then removed his shoes, socks and looked at his feet. The burn marks were fading slowly, he had forgotten was he had gotten them, but Sergio, wouldn't mind reminding him though.  
  
He undressed the rest of himself and started the shower. Stepping in he felt his whole body stiffen as the water touched his skin. He felt his hair become heavier, he close his eyes and thought back.  
  
FLASHBACK "Why don't you keep your nose out of my business", was his answer.  
  
Tyson stood there fuming, and said, "Why? Because we're your friends, why can't you get it into your thick skull we want to help you?"  
  
Kai looked at him and said, "Because I don't want your help!" "But why" END FLASBACK  
  
'Why? That I will never find out, why don't I trust them?  
  
FLASHBACK What have you got to hide, we're friends here", Kai just looked at them, and said, "I never said we we're friends Ray".  
  
There was an awful silence and Tyson had had enough. "Listen here buddy! I'm tired of your moods and sick of you secrets, either you spill the beans or I'll find out by my self!"  
  
Kai looked at them and said, "You wouldn't understand". "Understand, we all have pasts Kai, sure we'll understand", said Max. END FLASHBACK  
  
Kai's head went against the shower wall as he stopped the running water. Wrapped the towel around his lower body and rubbing a towel on his wet hair.  
  
He redid the bandage around his wrists and feet, left his head and did his torso. He was dressed and looking at himself. He smiled to himself and thought aloud, "if only they knew", and left the bathroom to his room for a sleep.  
  
This is the best Chap ever. It's mysterious, and Kai's awake all you Kai lovers, and the best thing of all was...The Bladebreakers are still confused about Kai! REVIEW! 


	14. Atheror's Note important!

Authors Note:

Important: The hurting of the eyes on chappie 12, I forgot to write about it in chappie 13, my sister wanted to use the PC so I had to hurry!

So this is what was wrong with his eyes:

The doctors had used a drug to make him relax because he was restless because of his memories, but it affected his eyes, so when he opened then into the neon lights his eyes got a shock and the drug went into action and put him into a lot of pain.

When he was in hospital getting better after awake, the doctors gave him another drug, and his eyes are better, except the occasional sting when in a very bright light after a dim light.

And, I forgot to descript Professor Landenberg! Hair, brown, with streaks of nut, face length, eyes, blue-ish grey, clothes, coat like Judy's, a white work shirt, top buttons undone, never tucked in, and jeans, with a few holes.

And...yes there's more: He takes pills now because of his phobia, which is creepy. Plus...Will Kai die or not...I feel evil.

Thank you for listening to me gab. Bey, bye

P.S:

1ST: Kai is not going blind: reason: because I'm not done with torturing him

2nd: Screw Lillian, I know exactly what happened to her (aren't I evil)

3rd: any suggests; I take with pleasure E.g. longer chaps, more torture etc

Right, I'm done Logging out

GREYCLOUD


	15. If Only

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade **

**To Beka-Hazel: I think Kai's always going to the shower because he's alone and its well, a good place to think without so much noise?**  
  
**If Only  
**  
Kai held his blanket close to his cheeks, his forehead was sweating and he was having a nightmare, a nightmare so frightening he was petrified.  
  
He could see a girl, Lillian, she stood at his feet. She was crying; he held a knife, a knife he longed to use. He smiled a crazed smile.  
  
She screamed at him, he held the knife close to her throat. She was screaming now, hard and long.  
  
When...only silence was heard...  
  
She was dead in his arms, he was panting, he was sweating, blood spilled on his face, and his hands. He drew air in was he looked at her dead figure in horror.  
  
He saw the camera at the corner of the room he was in. He walked towards it, and shouted: "HOW COULD YOU. YOU'RE MONSTERS, ALL OF YOU...ESPECIALLY YOU BORIS, MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He turned to the knife in his grasp, 'I killed her, with my bare hands I KILLED HER!' he thought as he dropped the knife onto a cold cobbled floor, with blood dripping from his hand.  
  
He was shaking all over, 'no, this isn't possible, I couldn't...I wouldn't!' his mind was a jumble, the drug had worn off and he was having a fit.  
  
"No, I'm not like that, I wouldn't, ever, why me? Why did you pick me?" He was asking to no one in particular, but Voltaire's voice came booming through a speaker.  
  
"Because my young Kai, you are you're father's son" "But - he didn't want this, he didn't want people to suffer for this, I'm not my father's son, I'm my own person, do you here me...MY OWN!"  
  
"Calm down my young boy, you still has a lot to learn, but first, that temper of you're, needs correcting before it becomes your worst nightmare".  
  
"I wont listen, you can't make me, I'm Kai, only Kai", he was saying this in between sobs.  
  
"Kai! You will not cry in my abbey, a Hiwatari doesn't cry for feeble things!"  
  
**End nightmare**

"NO!"  
  
He screamed as he shot out of bed. Thank god Ray was still asleep.  
  
"No", he was shaking all over, he never knew he had killed her, he knew he had killed many, but never her and with that knife.  
  
He softly got out of his bed, and quickly and quietly headed to the bathroom. He started the cold water to flow out the tap at the sink; he paused and shook his head.  
  
Kai splashed the cold water over his face, he had a fever, and he turned it off and moved towards the medicine cabinet. And removed a bottle of ponstan, and took hold of a measuring spoon and took three spoons of it (I luv the stuff).  
  
He put it away and shook his head again. "I can't kill her", he whispered, and sat himself on the edge of the bathtub.  
  
About five minutes later he got up and wobbled to the living room to sit on the couch, away from the others. He lay down, and looked at the roof, but before you could say 'Kai Hiwatari' he was out like a light.  
  
In the morning Mr Granger rolled over in his bed, and yawned looked at the luminous clock next to him and snapped.  
  
It was six and Kai hadn't woken the other up yet, for that matter the kitchen light wasn't even on, 'something wrong', he thought and jumped out of bed to the boy's bedroom.  
  
"Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray, Hilary and, hang on, where's Kai?" He whispered to himself, pointing at each sleeping body.  
  
As Mr G walked towards the kitchen he spotted a body on his couch, blue hair peeped from under a blanket.  
  
"Kai", he sighed as he took a closer look, but Kai was asleep, and he was whispering in Russian.  
  
Mr G put his 'large' hand on Kai's forehead and felt he had quite a high fever; Mr G went to wake the others.  
  
**Kai's POV**

So hot, I'm frying here! But where am I, I don't remember being here?  
  
I'm alone again, nothing but nothing. I'm so tired, so hot...so WEAK! I need to cool off.  
  
Somewhere icy and cold, somewhere like...Russia! It was always cold there; I wish I was there, cooling off. I need to cool off, and fast.  
  
What's this? Sound Voices My 'friends', oh I need their help, I'll die if I don't get their attention. Help!  
  
I can't say it; I'm too tired to weak!  
  
Please I need your help, please!!  
  
**Back with the Bladebreakers**

"What's he saying", asked Tyson as Dizzi was turned on. "He's saying exactly this, "help me, I'm so hot so weak, my friend's, help", over and Over again", answered Dizzi.  
  
"So he does know we are here to help", said Ray to no one in particular. "Let's see, he's got a fever that for sure", said Prof.  
  
"Max, hand me that needle", he asked Max as he was sitting next to Landenberg's medicine bag.  
  
"But sir-" started Max but Landenberg swiftly took hold of the needle, "this wont take long", he whispered, and pierced Kai's arm with the needle.  
  
**Kai's POV**

No!!! Stop it hurts, stop it!! Take it out, I've had enough, I give, let me go!!!  
  
The liquid inside the needle seeps into me, and saps the last of my strength away. Stop!!  
  
Who's doing this? Why?  
  
I need it to stop, let go of me!!!  
  
**Back to Reality**

"Get him down, before he hurts himself", ordered Professor to the boys.  
  
Kai was yelling now, harder then before, he was fighting something, he wouldn't stop moving and this worried them, he was thrashing around.  
  
Max was holding his legs, Tyson his lower body, Ray his waist to chest and Kenny kept Dizzi translating what Kai was saying. Mr Granger helped Prof with Kai's shoulders up.  
  
Hilary was crying, she couldn't take it anymore, and was crying her heart out.  
  
"What's happening to him", she asked Professor Landenberg. "He's rejecting the serum, it's to get rid of the fever and make him calm down", he answered.  
  
Hilary looked at the body and asked Kenny what he is saying. "Lets see here, "stop it, it hurts, let go, Stop", and that's all I can get", answered Dizzi.  
  
"Oh Kai", Hilary whispered.  
  
**Just over 3 pages, phooey I'm tired. This is my longest chappie ever in the story so far. And what's this? Does Hil have feelings for Kai? Who wants Hil to like Kai, you tell me and I'll see what I can do for you!**


	16. Breaking Points

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade...ever  
  
Breaking Points  
  
"There, he's calmed down", whispered Professor Landenberg. "The fever broke and he's asleep", he whispered to himself, as if acknowledging it.  
  
The gang was tired and it was eight in the morning, though only Hilary was asleep on the chair next to him.  
  
"I think it's time for breakfast", said Mr Granger as he got up and headed for the kitchen. But only Prof followed after him.  
  
"That was scary", whispered Tyson. "I wonder what got him so worked up", asked Max.  
  
"I'm not sure but he was talking to us in Russian", they all looked at Kenny who had spoken. "He was", they all asked at the same time, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, he was saying this, "No!!! Stop it hurts, stop it!! Take it out, I've had enough, I give, let me go!!!" But he didn't realize it", said Dizzi.  
  
"How do you know what he said", asked Max, "Dizzi just finished translating it", explained Kenny.  
  
There was a silence of thoughts.  
  
Tyson's POV Holy Cow!!!  
  
That was scary man. I thought, jeez Kai, what the hell are you doing?  
  
But then that's Kai for you, never explains until you've done it. I'm not even hungry after that experience!  
  
Kai's certainly knows how to take me of my food, hope it doesn't last though!! But the funny thing was; I felt the exact same way as I did when he was knocked over and when he went into that sleep thing!  
  
I must really like the guy, even if he's a pain in the neck.  
  
Kenny's POV Okay Ken Calm down It wasn't anything serious He'll be fine Calm down  
  
Oh yeah do what Kai told you to do to calm down. Calm down, deep breathes in and out, in and out, there you go, completely calm.  
  
Max's POV Happy thoughts happy thoughts!!!  
  
To much Peter Pan there buddy. Please be okay please be okay!!! Please, who knows what'll happen if you don't get better.  
  
Hey, you're the only one who can wake Tyson, except Gramps And all you did at the tournaments was give us a push to victory, hell, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't haven't one any.  
  
Ray's POV Oh Kai  
  
Why didn't you let us help you? Why are you so closed? Why can't I read you like a book like the others? Why do you keep these secrets?  
  
Please Kai, we won't bite.  
  
Kai's POV I'm tired, again.  
  
My body feels like lead, and I don't like it. I'm not in control anymore; I need to be in control again.  
  
But then they'll ask me what happened, I wont tell, I wont ever tell.  
  
Remember, tip-top shape for Greece, a month and I'll be back to normal. I hope.  
  
Ok the ballots are in and it's a...No Kai and Hil pairing, sorry for those who wanted them together. But, I'll see what I can do in my next Fanfic.  
  
P.S hey, I'm useless at romance anyhow! And also if they were together, this story would have had it ages ago, and it would be longer...I think.  
  
RR!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Talking is a Lethal Weapon

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade  
  
Talking is Lethal Weapon**  
  
Kai slept the whole afternoon, the gang was quiet for a while when Tyson broke a plate as he was getting breakfast and they realized nothing would wake the guy, which was a good thing.  
  
"I hope he gets better soon", said Hilary as she finished of her Pepsi. "Yeah, it's sad really", said Max, they all looked at him. "What do you mean", asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, the guy helps us so much, he really does needs a break right, but he puts that aside and helps us instead".  
  
Tyson looked at him blankly, "what Max's saying Tyson, is that Kai really contributes to the team", said Kenny.  
  
But it seemed Tyson was still a bit confused, "he's been there all along", said Ray a little annoyed by Tyson's stupidity.  
  
"Oh, like all the training he makes us do, all the food he doesn't let us eat and everything else", said Tyson as he wolfed down the last of his food.  
  
"Of course, look at him, he takes all his problems on his own chest and he's only a kid for goodness sake, a kid", said Max.  
  
"Like he wants to grow up", observed Ray. "Yes, my point exactly", said Max, as he polished of his own food.  
  
"I see what you're saying Max, but still, Kai is Kai, and its just like him to put everything on his own chest", said Kenny.  
  
"But Chief, Kai shouldn't have to, he really shouldn't, he's only well, I don't know how old the guy is but still, he's only a kid with a heart and a childhood to go through", said Max again.  
  
"That's what's left", said Tyson. "Now I know why Kai got so annoyed with you Tyson, you never listen to what he say's", said Ray.  
  
"But I do", complained Tyson. "It's him who never listens, doesn't eat, and doesn't practice with us like he's the best in the world", he added.  
  
"Oh come on Tyson, he's given you more hints faster then Dizzi can analyze data", said Ray. "I take that as criticism of my work", spoke up Dizzi  
  
"Sorry Dizzi, but listen carefully, what does Kai do the most for the team", said Ray.  
  
They all though hard when Tyson said, "not Blade", (all sweet dropped). "Yes, and why is that he doesn't blade", said Ray, they all looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Because he's to scared to", said Tyson, "No, because he's teaching us to learn on our own", said Ray. "Oh I get it", said Kenny, "We need him in emergences right well, that's because of experience, and with experience he's learnt now tricks, like Ray, he left his home village to learn these 'tricks' and in doing so, he learnt how other people blade".  
  
"Exactly", said Ray proudly. "So he was teaching us, but why his blade didn't though, he still could have learnt more tricks of yours", observed Mex.  
  
"Because he didn't like to show of, and he knew if he bladed all the time people could learn his style", suddenly said Hilary.  
  
"So he did help us", whispered Tyson. "Yes, and we didn't even know", said Kenny. "Well, now we do, what do we do", asked Max. "Well, I've got an idea", said Hilary.  
  
**Kai's POV**

There is nothing inside of me that can help me now. I'm a lost soldier on the brink of destruction and no one can help me, no one.  
  
I've lost all knowledge of my past, oh how sorry I am, my past was inside of me just now, and now, poof, gone, like the food you put in front do Tyson when he's hungry.  
  
I miss them so much, their noise their arguing, their voices, why cant I hear them, why cant is see them, why cant I remember what they looked like?  
  
I need to know, like an obsession that's run right through me, all I remember them but is their names, and by their names it shall stay.  
  
**Cool Review, I need some back-up here!**


	18. 321 LET IT RIP!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
3.2.1 Let It Rip!  
**  
Kai woke the next morning, the Bladebreakers were out and only Mr Granger was left there.  
  
"Kai, how are you feeling", he asked. Kai looked at him, confused and a bit lonely, "fine, where is everyone", he asked. M Granger looked at Kai and answered coolly, "They left early, and said something about practice...rice cake?" he said holding up one.  
  
"No thanks, did they say when they'll be back", but before Mr Granger answered Kai left with a rice cake in hand.  
  
**2 hours later**

Kai sat on the couch all of those hours, he was tuning up Dranzer for the tournament and smiled as he looked at the finished product.  
  
Listening to the Blading news (I program I just made up, see bottom for more info). When loud voices came into earshot, Tyson and Max were laughing, Ray and Kenny were calming them down and Hilary, well, Kai never paid much attention to her, only when she wanted to though.  
  
She wasn't heard; Tyson and all slummed into the lounge looking at him and at Dranzer.  
  
"Wow, she really looks great", exclaimed Hilary, while Kenny got busy on Dranzer evaluation.  
  
"Yeah, hey you wont believe it but Tyson woke us all to train", Kai looked at Tyson in disbelief, "its true, and I realized just now that you're training is way harder then Ray's or Max's", Tyson said proudly.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, and looked at his blade, when he heard someone call his name, and suddenly saw a hand waved in front of his face.  
  
"Hello, anyone home", said Tyson as he waved his hand. Kai shook his head and grabbed Tyson's wrist and squeezed it, Tyson shrieked, and Kai let go, leaving his hand print on Tyson's wrist.  
  
"What ya do that for", asked Tyson, rubbing his wrist. "To teach you to keep you're hands to your self in future", said Kai calmly.  
  
There was a silence, when Ray asked, "do you want to blade me Kai", and Kai looked at him unexpected by the suggestion.  
  
But he shook, "please Kai, before the tournament begins", said Tyson. In answer Kai stood up, grabbed his blade and launcher and left to the dish outside.  
  
5 minutes later They all steep into possession, Kai on one side, Ray on the other. The other cheering them on  
  
"Ready?" asked Ray as he held his launcher out. "You bet", answered Kai.  
  
Tyson stood in the middle, arm in the air; he looked at both players, and shouted, "3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
**You're nor going to see what Hilary's plan was just yet, but you will. I need suggestions for another story. And should it be angst!? REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	19. Questions on the Dish?

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade (no duh)  
  
Questions on the Dish  
**  
As the blades flashed past each other, Kai's mind started to race.  
  
This was what he was meant to do, to be good at but he felt his 'power' locked away for some reason, and he needed to get it free.  
  
Driger started to circle Dranzer, looking for a open spot, Dranzer on the other hand, waited for her master's command.  
  
But Kai wasn't there, he was spaced out, zoned out of reality and it wasn't good, for Ray wanted a match were Kai was at his best, so Ray was just going to have to make Kai battle at his best.  
  
"Driger, White Tiger Claw attack!" came a voice from somewhere, Ray. Driger moved towards Dranzer and attacked.  
  
But Dranzer didn't move to attack, and Kai didn't seem to even be there. "Come on Kai, I know you can do better then that!" shouted Tyson.  
  
But it didn't faze him once, Ray attacked again, and again, but Dranzer still stood her ground.  
  
When then Ray started off Hilary's plan.  
  
Ray looked up from the dish and looked at Kai and asked, "Why don't you attack", Kai looked at him and said, "Why should I listen to you". Ray was taken a back but carried on, "you know you can beat me if you try", But Kai glared at him.  
  
"Look at me as much as you like Kai, but it isn't going to win you this match". Kai growled inside and said, "Why don't you let me blade how I want to!"  
  
"Because it isn't going to win the tournament", answered Ray calmly.  
  
Driger clashed into Dranzer.  
  
"What so, I don't blade in the tournament its you guys, why should I do all the work when all you do is take the gratitude!"  
  
"If you wanted to blade Kai, you could have asked", answered Tyson.  
  
"Butt out Tyson", growled Kai.  
  
Driger clanked Dranzer again.  
  
"Kai, you're blades going to get thrashed and you don't even try to help it", said Ray. "What so, I know what I'm doing Ray, so butt out!"  
  
Kai was steaming now, his crimson eyes blazed with displeasure at this match. "Why", asked Ray.  
  
Kai looked at him and heard Dranzer get smashed again, and winced, "you want to know why Ray, do you!" Ray looked at his face, so much anger was gathering in his features.  
  
"Tell me Kai, why do you hate us so much", was his answer.  
  
"WHY! Why the hell I hate you all, because no one here understands no one knows who I am, who I can be! Why!? You ask, because I'm a loner because I like my space, well its more then that Ray"  
  
"I was hurt Ray, hurt by people I can't even recall, because my family wasn't complete with ruling the world, because I was used as a rat, because...because...because I was afraid", the last part was just a whisper.  
  
And Kai suddenly noticed Dranzer wobbling and called out, "Dranzer, Fire Arrow Attack!", and Driger was hit out of the ring, with Ray catching him.  
  
Hilary looked at Kai was such sympathy she could have cried, "Afraid Kai? Of what", she asked.  
  
Kai turned to her and answered in his whisperer, "Of everything, even you guys".  
  
Kai knelt down on the ground and they all looked at him, Ray then noticed he was crying, such pain was now free, and it was all thank to Hil.  
  
"Kai" Came a concerned voice from a corner, it was Max, "Yes Max", asked Kai.  
  
"Are you still afraid", Kai looked at him and smiled a small smile, "no Max, I'm not afraid".  
  
And he got up, retrieved his blade and walked out the house.  
  
"That was just...unnatural", whispered Tyson. "But it worked Hil, it worked", said Kenny. "Yeah, and now we can help him further...right, Hil?"  
  
But Hilary was looking at the door Kai had left in and smiled to herself, "Of course Tyson, we can help him even further".  
  
Kai  
  
Kai trudged through the woods near the town, his body cold and hot (don't ask). And his face full of mixed expressions, he stopped at a giant oak tree, and sat down at the roots.  
  
And cried, as his thoughts went through memories.  
  
**Long AN: I think I like the chappie. Okay let's see. Hilary's plan was to get Kai in such a twist he would spill (doesn't make sense I know, but I've my friends have done it to me).  
  
And in suggestions in mean, what it should be about, the pairings, etc  
  
But, its cool, just we need things to get back to normal, right?  
  
Review if you think you understand the plan!! And if you don't...review anyhow!!  
  
Plus...I know there's more**

** HOLY COW!! **

**I've got over 50 Reviews!!!!!  
  
THANX ALL!!!!!!**


	20. New Tournament, Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade  
  
New Tournament, Old Friends**  
  
At the tournamentAthens BBA stadium, 1 month later  
  
"Hello all, it's Brand Best with my co-host AJ Topper and this year's tournament will be held in Athens Greece" "That's right Brad, and this tournament will be jazzy, I can tell you that"  
  
"Why's That AJ" "Well, Brad, it's the first BBA tournament since the Russian one, and the world champs, Bladebreakers are going to defend their title"  
  
"Well, here we are", said a happy voice, Tyson, Max and Kenny shuffled through the new stadium in Athens, and how beautiful it was, and vast.  
  
"Well, time to let it rip once again", said Ray, as he stood next to them. Kai came out first, he looked at the stadium, took one huge breath and walked past them, towards Mr Dickinson who was talking to...Judy!  
  
"Mom!" was heard as they neared, Max was running towards Judy like the devil was on his tail.  
  
"Oh Maxie it's so good to see you", she said as he flung into her arms. "Yes well, it is, and is you boys ready for another tournament", Mr D asked them as they neared.  
  
"Oh Ya, I'm stoke to see the new teams", said Tyson as he flung his fist into the air.  
  
"Judy, are the All Starz competing this year", asked a very shy Kenny. "Of course Kenny, we wouldn't miss a chance"; came a voice from behind them.  
  
The All Starz crossed the lots and stopped at them. "Its good to see you Tyson", said Michael.  
  
"And who do you thinks going to win?", asked Kenny, who was talking to Emily. "Us, of course, but you can always surprise us", she answered.  
  
Steve and Eddy had walked off to the food, while the rest went inside when Max suddenly asked, "Hey, where's Kai?"  
  
Kai Kai stepped back onto the bus, his breathing was harsh and husky. He couldn't do this, he couldn't blade again in a tournament, they'd called him a traitor and everyone knew him as one, how could he do this?  
  
He didn't even notice Mr Dickinson stepping onto the bus. "What are you doing here Kai", he asked. Kai looked at him and didn't answer.  
  
"Kai, you cant keep this up", Mr D carried on.  
  
"You need to confront your fears and help your team...like you always did", at this Kai looked at him. "Why should I", was his comeback.  
  
"Because they've realized how important you are to them – and the team". "Yeah right', he said as he looked away and out the window.  
  
Mr Dickinson sat down next to him and touched his shoulder [1]. "Give them a chance", he asked. But Kai shrugged his hand away.  
  
"They gave you chances, millions, and you wont, I've even given you chances, lots, about you're family-", be he was cut off by a harsh voice, "what do you know about my family".  
  
Mr Dickinson was stunned, and said in a serious voice, "I knew your parents and Voltaire, I knew them before Biovolt".  
  
Kai looked at him and said, "I know you did, but they all know me as a traitor, how am I supposed to help them now", Mr Dickinson smiled and said wisely, "in anyway you can".  
  
And he left with a wink at Kai. Kai got up and took deep breaths, he was ready and ready was all he was going to be.  
Halfway through the tournament Kai had watched them blade against tough and good bladders, but he suddenly he felt he could help now, "let me blade", he said impatiently.  
  
They all looked at him stunned, but they let him up to the dish. "Hope this works", whispered Ray.  
  
**Kai's POV**

Well this is it, I'm blading again and I have no idea why, funny isn't it, ha, big joke here, look at me, I've no clue what I'm doing!!  
  
Well, better get started.  
  
The opponent is such a wimp, he's nervous, he was supposed to battle Max, but hey, he's got me to worry about and Dranzer.  
  
He gets into position, I watch as our blades 'fall' into the dish; the dish is of the great red mountain in Australia for some unknown reason?  
  
I toy with him, its fun doing so, but I can see Tyson at the corner of my eye getting very peeved at me so, I attack.  
  
And his blade is knocked out the ring, satisfying I may say, but these petty games are getting to me, and I can't go on like this anymore. I need a break, at home probably...  
  
At the hotel "We won the first two rounds, I want to celebrate", came a cherry voice from inside the hotel room the Bladebreakers were staying in.  
  
"Let's order pizza", suggested Max, who was in front of the TV watching a crummy movie. "Right, pepperoni or Hawaiian" asked Tyson as he grabbed the phone. "Both", said Kenny and Max at the same time.  
  
Kai watched this all happen, he wasn't in the mood for pizza or celebrating [2], he knew he couldn't, he needed to get away and he needed Mr Dickinson to help.  
  
Kai stood up as the pizza man stepped at the door 20 minutes later, Kai didn't even bother to close the door on his way out. "Hey Kai, where're you going", came a cry from inside the room, it was Ray.  
  
**Kai's POV**

I need something I can't even remember, a home I think, or a memory, I've got them all now, but, there's something missing a puzzle piece is lost, and I don't know where to find.  
  
I know it's not with them, or this tournament, I can't carry on, this whole place, I feel...caged and lost.  
  
Like in a place I can't get out of...a maze. That's it, a maze, I'm stuck in a maze, and my minds a puzzle, I wish I knew them, met my parents, heard their voices, known their scent.  
  
[1] – not Mr D like I know!!

[2] – is he ever in a mood to celebrate?  
  
**I'm done with this. Hey thanx and all, I'm probably asking too much, but I like to interact with my RR's, but I'm happy, I got accepted to a new school, this is the best ever and my heart is pounding, and even if you didn't understand, it really doesn't matter, as long as you understand the story though!!  
  
I would like to send a message to some of my reviews as I have just reread them for inspiration!!  
  
Hazel-Beka: there is no comment to how much you have helped  
  
Rejiita: I've noticed in some reviews it say's: very god, Hahahaha!  
  
Kerei Kitsune: I seriously never expected over 50 reviews, honest!  
  
Tai-Writer aka Tai: The review that you sent once said I was helping in you inspiration hunt, well I'm obliged for helping  
  
Note to all reviews: It doesn't matter if your not registered, heck, I registered last year sometime but I'd been reading fan fictions two years ago, and only started a fanfic this year, so please review **


	21. Flight to freedom

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade  
  
A Flight to Freedom**  
  
At half past ten in the morning, a tall figure stood at an old building, snow falling onto the persons face, his heart alive and reborn, and his eyes ablaze, with new spirit.  
  
People walked past and looked, some didn't even pay attention. The figure finally shifted as a memory reached his throbbing skull.  
  
**FLASBACK**  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Kai?" No answer, "Kai?"  
  
Still, no answer, "Kai, are you with me here". "Yes, I'm sure", said a hoarse voice.  
  
Mr Dickinson, wished the boy would just...tell his feelings and have a life, but Kai was like Voltaire and Leon, even his mother's spirit was trapped in there.  
  
"I need to get away", said Kai, as if finishing a forgotten conversation. "I understand Kai, but, I seem to be at a loss here, how long and why now".  
  
A two slate haired boy shifted his stand and said, "Now, because it's right, how long, it's up to me".  
  
Mr Dickinson understood, and wasn't up to making the arrangement.  
  
"Ok, Kai you have a month and if your not back, we'll come a get you, understand", Kai nodded and left the room.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Kai smiled at himself, he didn't feel smug, but, almost happy to be away. Kai touched the cold building that was closed after...after what happened.  
  
Kai walked into the courtyard, saw flashes of children training, memories of children crying and screaming; he shook his head.  
  
And walked along a passageway, his feet echoed as the walked along the stone floor, he felt alone, and practically at home.  
  
He slid his hand on the wall as he walked his eyes closed, he just walked he didn't care where he was going.  
  
He stopped, he heard whimpering, he followed the sound, it didn't sound like an animal but a person, Kai's walk became a jog then a sprint.  
  
He stopped as he came to a cell, water dripping, blood dried on the ground, he shivered as he heard another whimper.  
  
Kai stood at the cell door, a small window on which he could see out of, the door wasn't locked, just stuck.  
  
Kai pushed and pushed and fell into the room, looking up from the ground he saw a cloaked man, he was whimpering like a dog.  
  
The man looked up, and Kai almost screamed. His eyes, those blood red eyes, Kai backed away, and the man spoke in a rough voice, "hello Kai".  
  
Kai shivered, "You do remember me don't you", Kai nodded in terror. "Tell me Kai, who am I?"  
  
Kai wanted to run, but felt his feet stuck to the surface like glue, "S Sergio", he stuttered.  
  
The man chuckled then broke into a fit of uneven coughs. "Why did you come back", asked Sergio, removing his hood.  
  
His hair was graying and his face looked gaunt, his red eyes were the only colour to his grey colour of skin, his lips small and a nose stud of a silver stud was also the only shine of colour.  
  
On his left cheek there was scar Kai knew where he had gotten that scar, he had done it, it was the first time he had been used on the serum.  
  
Done his right cheek there were other small scars.  
  
"Tell me Kai, why did you come back", Kai noticed a bit of jealousy and familiarly to the way he spoke.  
  
"I came back to, to clear everything up", Sergio nodded and removed the rest of his coat, "They left me here to rot, like an animal, to rot and die", Sergio wore a pair of old vulgar jeans with holes, and a what was a white working shirt now a old muddy working shirt, the top button undone and it hanging out.  
  
"Would you leave me here to rot", he asked Kai, Kai shook, Sergio laughed and Kai noticed Kai was still on the floor.  
  
"Let me help you", Sergio held out his hand and Kai took hold of the scrawny hand, the nails bitten to its ends.  
  
As Kai looked over Sergio who was still a head taller then Kai himself he noticed the knife, the perfect knife.  
  
Sergio noticed him staring and said, "have it, it's yours", and he removed the knife from its place in his belt and held it out to Kai by the handle.  
  
Kai stared at the knife and asked, "Why". Sergio laughed and then coughed, "because staying here my dear boy, had taught me how much pain you've been through and besides, I don't need it do I".  
  
Kai stared at the knife and said, "No, you keep it", Sergio was confused, and asked why. "Because I'd probably cut every man who did this to me to death", Sergio smiled and said, "you still fear me don't you".  
  
Kai turned to him and stared at him but didn't answer, Sergio replaced the knife were it belonged and said, "Better we get going", Kai gawked at him and said, "You want to come with me", Sergio nodded and said, "Let me tell you a secret, your father and mother were always in my heart when you left", Kai stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Its true", added Sergio and walked out, putting on his coat, Kai came after him.  
  
Back in Greece "He did what!"  
  
Was the first thing and almost only thing you could here at Mr Dickinson's 'office'. "He lefty to go home" repeated Mr D.  
  
"Why", asked Max, "we were making such progress", he added. "I don't really know Maxie, but he was anxious to leave", said Mr Dickinson.  
  
"It's not fair!" shouted Tyson from the top of his lungs. "Will you calm down", said Kenny.  
  
"Not until I know what's going on!" he shouted back. Then all hell broke lose.  
  
Kenny and Tyson's throat, Max at Mr Dickinson's, and Ray and Hilary watching, when Ray and Hilary had had enough and shouted over them, "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Silence is an unreasonable thing, even if you never pay much attention to it.  
  
"Right, Mr Dickinson, please tell us again, what happened", said Hilary, who was first to calm down.  
  
"Kai, came down to my office and asked leave as soon as possible, but he never could get the reason right, as if the words were wrong", he explained.  
  
"Happy Tyson?" asked Hilary But Tyson didn't answer and nodded sulkily, "But, why now", asked Kenny.  
  
"I don't know, he's Kai you know", suddenly said Max. They stared into space.  
  
2 hours later  
  
"We have to go after him", said Tyson finally, after dinner. "He doesn't want us to follow, said Ray.  
  
"I know that, but it feels right to go after him", said Tyson.  
  
"But Tyson, what are we going to do, drag him back to Athens", said Kenny, "we could wait and talk to him when he gets back", said Hilary.  
  
"That's a cool idea, well, we first need to do the tournament", said Ray. "Oh, I almost forgot, we're very lucky in fact, they just announced that part of the stadium is faulty their going to postpone it to July", said Mr Dickinson cheerfully.  
  
"Great, so, all we need to do is kill time", said Kenny.  
  
'But for how long', thought Ray.  
  
**I Love this story! Review or no next chappie!!**


	22. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade AN: I've had serious writers block on this chappie and all the rest coming, so sorry if I don't update soon enough.**  
  
**Thoughts  
  
1 week after Kai found Sergio**  
  
Kai had money to pay for food, electricity, water and a place to sleep for him and Sergio.  
  
They had boarded at a hotel, two separate rooms, one bathroom and a mini kitchen. Sergio looked at the sleepy face of Kai; it was odd Kai could sleep so calmly when he knew Sergio was just there with the knife.  
  
He smiled, the boy had so much on his chest, and he'll sink if he isn't careful.  
  
Sergio brushed Kai's hair out of his closed eyes, so innocent was what Sergio saw on his face he even noticed two different sides to Kai's attitude, there was this serious poor boy who wanted to grow up so fast, and then there a kid trapped inside him, struggling to be free.  
  
Sergio looked up; he had been sitting there for the past half an hour since he fell asleep.  
  
The boy turned around and Sergio watched, 'he was only a child Voltaire, your only grandchild, look at what's he's become', he thought as he stood up.  
  
Sergio spotted the blanket Kai had thrown off himself when he fell to sleep, and placed it on him, the boy stiffened and then relaxed.  
  
**Sergio's POV**  
  
I hate the way Kai has had to suffer, I may have been the reason for it but, I now understand how evil Voltaire and Boris were, he just didn't know what happened to me when his father was murdered.  
  
They brainwashed me, told me that you had killed Leon, I know it was sad for me to understand, but, only that I believed him; I believed every word he had said, the monster!  
  
The knife, the knife I made for them, for Leon, Sincerity and Kai, the three ruby's shown as each of them, and the red line as their unity.  
  
I wish I never made that knife, I wish, I wish I never did those things!!  
  
**End Sergio's POV  
  
Kai's POV**  
  
I wish I could forgive him. I just don't know how, I've never had to forgive someone, not even the Bladebreakers.  
  
I cant, it's too hard, I wish, I wish I had a choice, a way out of it but, I have to confront by past sometime, or they'll haunt me forever.  
  
When he handed me that knife, my heart was pounding, how could he do that, why would he do that?  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
As Kai looked over Sergio who was still a head taller then Kai himself he noticed the knife, the perfect knife.  
  
Sergio noticed him staring and said, "have it, it's yours", and he removed the knife from its place in his belt and held it out to Kai by the handle.  
  
Kai stared at the knife and asked, "Why". Sergio laughed and then coughed, "because staying here my dear boy, had taught Me how much pain you've been through and besides, I don't need it do I".  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
I don't understand, why didn't I take it, what happened, why did I refuse the thing that I could kill Voltaire with.  
  
Because if I did kill him, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, he'd be free.  
  
**End Kai's POV**  
  
**Normal POV**

Kai slept soundly for the first time in ages, he felt almost safe from any harm, yet vulnerable and unsure of himself.  
  
But he still slept, knowing he'd have to go back, and help his team...his friends.  
  
**Three Days later  
**  
Kai stretched in his bed, he didn't know why but these past few day's he's felt a home with Sergio, like the things that he had done to him were angry and full of hate but yet mistakes and faults.  
  
Kai looked around and smelt something lovely; he turned to the kitchen and saw Sergio at the small table, newspaper in one hand, fork in the other; he ate through some crispy bacon and eggs.  
  
Kai got up and walked into the room, Sergio didn't look up but said in a chirpy voice, "Want some breakfast?" Kai looked at him, and sat down saying, "nyet"  
  
Sergio looked at him and said, "Do you just know what you said"; Kai shook, and then looked at him stunned, "I said no in Russian, didn't I?"  
  
Sergio nodded and said, "Its fine, your Russian, its only natural you know how to speak it".  
  
Kai nodded and Sergio said, "I'd like to take you somewhere today, somewhere special", Kai didn't answer but went anyway.  
  
**In Japan**  
  
Nothing had been the same; nobody knew what to do anymore, it felt as if something important was missing from the team, and they knew who it was, Kai their only captain had disappointed them and now, they couldn't think of anything to do.  
  
It seemed almost impossible to even believe he was gone, no warning nothing, and all they could do was wait, wait and see, that's if Tyson got his way.  
  
"We HAVE to go", he complained again at breakfast, they all sat around the kitchen table except Ray, who stood at the stove, making scrabbled eggs.  
  
"I have to agree with Tyson for this", suddenly said Kenny, they had all seen what Kai was capable of, and this wasn't one of those times when he would suddenly show up.  
  
"But maybe he doesn't want us to follow", said Hilary who was pouring milk onto her cereal.  
  
"But he wasn't acting like Kai when he left, and he might leave for good if we go", said Max who had just finished his own cereal.  
  
"I still say we go", said Tyson, as he clanked his spoon into his bowl. "You don't have to go with Hil, said Kenny as he opened his laptop.  
  
Hilary folded her arms and said, "I just don't want you guy's to scare him", Tyson looked at Hilary hard and long before saying, "Why would we scare him". "Because, he might not expect it", said Ray suddenly, "Oh, you still with us", said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
"Tyson, think about it, this is Kai we're talking about, how do you think he'll react", carried on Ray, ignoring the comment.  
  
Tyson must have been thinking about what ray had said, it seemed everyone was, because the kitchen became very quiet all of a sudden.  
  
When Tyson spoke up, "I guess your right, but, I'm going and no one can stop me", he stood up. "If your going I'm coming with", said Max and Kenny. "Better get packing, someone gotta keep you boy's out of trouble", said Hilary. Ray put his egg onto a plate and said, "Alright I'll go", and the decision was done.  
  
On the plane later that day  
  
Everyone was settling and most of them were tired.  
  
**Ray's POV**  
  
Hurry Kai, we need you here, we all miss you, we want you to drill us, I even have a thought that Tyson's getting slack. Hmmm, that would be funny, you been gone for a month and Tyson's not fit for July.  
  
**Hilary's POV  
**  
I don't know what to think, what to say to you, to say to all of them, to reassure you'll be back, and safe.  
  
You know why I never took much notice of your moods was because your probably the only guy who could keep Tyson under control, to tell him what to do, and that's, what probably makes you a great leader and a friend, you never let anyone say no to you, you put fear into their hearts, but, it's all a blur, your gone, and nothings right.  
  
**End Hilary's POV**  
  
**What do you think? I know I said that thing about no Kai Hil but I find her to be the best will person to say such things, her and Ray of course. I know its short but it means a lot of good if you review this short chap.**


	23. Dead Memory

**Dead Memory **

Disclaimer; don't own Beyblade

Kai's POV

I hate this cold, it's never this cold in Japan like this, not that I've noticed anyhow, but hey, I'm used to it. Why on earth would Sergio want me to go here I don't know?

It's the cemetery, odd isn't it?

I mean, what on earth could I do here, and why on earth has he just left me here alone, in the middle of no where?

It's lonely here, quiet, peaceful, like a place of rest and peace...what on earth was I thinking on coming here I don't know?

My feet are walking, I don't even know which is south anymore or where I am, it's dark down here, there's a small part of the cemetery that's dark and gloomy, like it's been forgotten...like my mind.

There's a great big oak up ahead, its leaves are, well, how can I put this...frozen?

I sit down at its trunk, I don't believe I'm tired of walking here, my feet are 'sore' and my head is thumping.

I stand up, take a look around; nothing but gloom, sadness, grief and regret is seen.

At least these people are dead, they don't have a care in the world, I mean, when you're dead right? You're free from all sadness and this hatred the world carries?

Well, that's what my father sad once...my father.

He's gone, my mother, she's gone, my grandfather, he's gone, I'm alone...I'm the last of the Hiwatari's.

Voltaire's gone; he's lost in his own mind, lost in his own world, he's been taken to jail for good, all because of me, all because I wasn't the perfect grandson, like I was one, all because of me, after the tournament.

**Flashback**

I'm in warm chair with a burning fire at my feet; Voltaire's next to me, staring, and thinking.

He opens his mouth and say's, "You may leave if you wish it". I don't respond, I never do, his voice reminds me of my father, and I don't believe I still remember it.

"Kai, you may leave, you're free"

"No, I'll never be free"

"Why" he's confused

"Because you've left me to suffer, and you know what they say about family"

He chuckled, "What do they say Kai"

I pause, is it the right time to tell him, can I say it?

"They say...they say blood is thicker than water"

"And what does that mean"

I pause before saying, "family comes first no matter what"

His face darkened, I was taught that long ago, and still by this day, I will live by it.

"No! Your father hated me for what I did I know, but family is stronger together, but there is always a weakness in a family, and you know what Kai, Leon was that weakness".

I stand up, and head for the wooden door, "Where are you going!" he shouts.

I turn to him, the door half open, "You said I am free, well, I guess I must fly free" and leave.

**End Flashback  
**  
I smell roses, why?

It's too miserable here, why do I smell roses.

I look around and see Sergio, he's at the far end, I walk towards him, the clouds bellow, the wind whistles, and it rains.

I stand behind him, he's crying, he's holding flowers, red and white roses, he doesn't know I'm there.

I look at the two graves he's staring at, and fall to my knees.

**Bladebreakers**

"Where should we start?" asked Kenny as the walked onto the streets of Moscow. "The abbey", said Ray in such a sure voice.

"Why", asked Tyson, "It seems the right place to look right, so let's go", said Ray, and they started off on their search.

"It's raining", complained Tyson as they walked towards the old abbey.

"Who cares, we need to find Kai", snapped Ray, Max watched as Tyson backed away from him.

**Back with Kai**

I stayed in that position for a few seconds when Sergio sees me, his eyes are red, not from the madness he's been through but from, from the sadness.

I look up at the graves, to see it reads, "A loving husband, father and friend, Leon Hiwatari", I couldn't read the date.

Next is my mothers grave, I fall to my knees the second time and look at them, I crawl closer, my fingers touch the stone, the icy stones.

Why did he make me come here, why did he make me see this, why.

I don't like it, I don't like this, even if I know their here in front of me I still wont like this at all.

My hearts hammering against my chest, my breathing obscure, and my body feels uncertain.

Why am I here, why did I came here, it is true then, I'm alone again, I'm always alone?.

The pain I felt, as I touch them, it's almost lost and cold, forgotten, I feel it, an emotion I've forgotten, I withdraw my hand fast as I remember what it is.

Love

An emotion that was never allowed to eat me apart, it dragged me to the bitter end, but Voltaire made sure it never came back, again.

That's how I felt for Lillian, love; I loved her as a friend, a sister, a person. She was my only friend and I deserted her, she never was with me when I took Black Dranzer, it was my imagination, I had, destroyed her before that.

I wish she was here, because I'm alone, I'm always alone.

**Sergio's POV**

I haven't been here since they were buried, the poor kid, he's shaking, he wants to cry, to let it free, to let it lose.

But can't, he can't because he's learnt crying show's weakness, it show's emotions. Why Voltaire, why did you do this, why?

I kneel down with him; put my arm around his body that looks so small. He doesn't even notice, and he falls even closer to the ground, his nose is touching the soil, he wants to cry so badly, he's hammering his fists against the ground.

I bring him against my body; the warmth is going through us both. The roses I bought are at my knees, I leave them for now.

I look down at Kai and say softly, "It's ok, I'm here now, I'm here", and he cries.

After ten minutes of recovery, he shakily stands up, I stand up with him.

**End Sergio's POV Normal POV**

The two stand like statues, when Kai looks up at Sergio's stone face and saw, "Thank you".

Sergio removes his arm as Kai picks up the roses, "Your mother favorite", Sergio say's smiling faintly.

Kai smells them and say's, "She always had them in my room, in her room, in their room, she smelled of roses".

Kai places them at their graves and say's to no one in particular, but more or less to himself, "I thought they were gone".

Sergio smiles again and said, "Yes, I did to till yesterday when I had a dream of them being buried.

Kai looks up at Sergio and say's, "when".

"When what?"

"When were they buried", his voice was like ice.

"A month after your third birthday"

Kai nodded and said, "That long, I missed them, I almost forgot them, and I thought I was alone".

Sergio wrapped his arms around Kai and embraced him, it took a while for Kai to realize what Sergio was doing and hugged him back.

The two parted and Sergio said in a determined voice, "You Kai Hiwatari will never be alone".

**Bladebreakers  
**  
"We've searched every hotel in distance of the abbey, we've searched the abbey from head to toe and no Kai" said Ray.

Hilary sat on the bench in the park; she was tired, they were all tired, but none wanted to give up to quickly. Tyson, Max and Kenny were getting lunch from somewhere.

Ray sat next to her, waiting for a reply; none came, so he let it be.

Hilary looked up at his golden eyes and said, "I wish Tyson was here with the food I'm starved"

Ray nodded and sighed as he looked across the park they were in, it was beautiful peaceful.

Across the park he saw an old looking cemetery, its gate was half open and there seemed to be no one inside. (AN: I have no clue what Moscow looks like so just bear with me).

When he caught sight of it, a peck of blue hair, he blinked and it was gone.

He shook his head and Hilary looked at him, confused, and asked, "Why do you think Kai's like he is".

Ray stared at her said thoughtfully, "He's just Kai, he's had not much of a childhood and well, what can I say, Kai's Kai because he's never asked much of us".

Hil nodded and looked at her hands.

Ray stared back at the place were he saw the peck of blue hair but now saw two figures at the far end, quiet far from where they were sitting.

Hilary sees him staring and look's at what he had been gazing at for the past minutes, "Kai", she whispered.

Ray looks at her and say's, "Are you sure, it could be anyone". Hilary nodded and stood up, "Come on we better go see", but Ray stay's put and Hilary looks at him.

"No, if it is Kai, well we'll see, but when they come out, we'll go", Hilary plopped herself back on the bench and looked at Ray, who was so determined not to move.

**Tyson, Max and Kenny**

"I think Hil likes Kai", said Max as he took hold of some steaming food, "Na, Hilary like Kai, that's mad, she likes me", said Tyson.

"Please Tyson, don't start, look there they are, let's go before this gets any more icy", say's Kenny, picking up the pace.

**Back to Kai, Kai's POV**

I still don't believe, they were here all along, here, under my nose.

I don't want to go, don't make me leave them, I need them.

But Sergio makes me move, were going to the gate, I feel as if someone watching me, staring, gazing at me so intently.

I look around as we step out the gate and spot them, Hilary and Ray, there, looking straight at me.

No, I didn't want them to follow, why did they come, why don't they get it; I don't want their help or anyone else's for the fact.

Sergio looks at me, I must look shocked, he then say's to me in Russian, "Don't worry, they won't bite".

I've gotten used to the fact I can speak Russian, it's easy, I just need to know what I'm saying.

So I look up at him and say back in Russian, "I don't want them to speak to me".

He nods and say's, "You have to face them some time Kai, like you did today, you faced your parents graves, remember, your not alone".

Alone, I'm not alone, just lost.

**The Others**

Tyson, Max and Kenny stood at the back of bench, their food dropped onto the floor at what they saw.

Ray looked at Kai, he seemed different, and he walked with a different impression to him.

"It's him Ray, come on, let's go", said Hilary, Tyson, Max and Kenny waited for Ray to say something.

"Who's that with him", asked Tyson, they shrugged and Ray stood up and they started to walk.

**Back to Kai Kai's POV**

Oh no, their coming to me, I look at Sergio and say in Russian, "Can we go", Sergio looked at them and smiled.

"Just remember what I said Kai", and we run.

I can't run to fast, I've still got that dumb limp. Their running after us, Ray's in the lead, Hilary's calling me, what does she want!

And I trip, I lay on my back, Sergio helps me up, and their too close I can't face them.

"Kai, come back, we want to help", Tyson yells, that's a laugh, no one helps me!

Sergio looks down at my leg, I've torn my pants and I've got a bad graze, it's bleeding.

"Kai", he say's worried, I look at him and say hastily, "Let's just go", and we start again, I'm slower now, to slow to keep up.

Their a few paces behind me, Sergio's trying too slow down, there's a fork path up ahead.

I fall again, my graze is stinging, the air's cold.

He picks me up and I sit on his back, I'm tired, I need some sleep.

And he runs, but I'm slowing him down. Their far away we have time to catch our breath, he looks at me and say's, "You can't keep running, it doesn't solve everything", I smile at him and say, "That's what Tyson said to me, and I end up in hospital".

He laughs slightly and they're closer, he picks me up again, and starts to run again down the one route.

I see them stop, their panting, but as I look back, that look Ray gives me, the way he's looking, I hate it, and no I despise it.

Sergio stops and takes some breaths, I hope they don't come after us, but they do, this time Hilary in front, Ray is walking calmly, what's with him?

She's shouting at me, for waiting and for wanting to help me.

I don't want her help, I don't want any ones help, and I need to sleep.

The cold airs stinging my leg even more, please, I need to sleep.

Sergio looks at me and say's something but I don't hear him, I look at Ray. It looks like he's in a beybattle he's so determined to get to me, I can't bear it anymore then I can bear with Tyson's feeding habits.

I need some food, some water, some sleep. I ask Sergio where we are, but he doesn't answer, he watching them comes closer, I wish he would hurry up.

He finally looks at me and say's, "not far from the hotel, just hold on", and guess what happens, it pours rain cold stinging rain onto my leg!

My hair going onto my face, my clothes are soaked as it is, and my leg stings even more.

Sergio's looking around, we're at another fork path, I choose the one on our far left, and I'm on his back again.

But they won't stop; they just keep coming, even if it's raining they wont stop, so I won't either.

There's the road, I'm off his back, their not far behind, the streets wet and I'm frozen solid, I wish I had some food and a bed.

He's making me walk across, good; he's probably as tired I am. There's a gap between the cars, and I walk or limp across, only to be to slow for my own good.

I hear a scream, I don't know whether it's Sergio or me, then I hear a screech of brakes and I'm hit with a pain so terrible I can barely describe it.

**Hilary's POV  
**  
Why wont he stop, I called him so many times, and my heart is banging my chest, the rains making my clothe stick.

There they are, at the road, Kai's crossing first, "KAI!"

**Sergio's POV**

I should have crossed with him, he's been knocked over, and he told me has once, what'll happen if he is again, what about his leg?

I hear the girl scream, she must be Hilary, she calls his name, I call to warn him, but it's too late, he screams and he's gone, he's hurtled off the truck, and into a window of a restaurant, the glass shattering his face, he's bleeding badly, there's a piece of glass near his heart, I run to him, he's rolled out into the rain.

I push through, and kneel, holding his head up, my tears become the rain.

I look at his leg with the limp, it looks shattered. "Hold on Kai, it'll be alright".

The guy who hit him comes up to us, and looks at him, "Oh god no", he whispers. And gets his cell out and phones an ambulance, but they wont be here for a few minutes, the kids come that were chasing him, their all crying, "Kai, please no", the Chinese boy whispers whispers.

The ambulance comes, they take him up with a stretcher, I glance at them and say, "you may come", and they get a ride with the guy who hit Kai to the hospital.

**End Sergio's POV Normal POV ten minutes later at Hospital**

Sergio sat in the waiting room, Kai was sent to the ER.

The other arrived just as Sergio sat down with a plastic cup of hot, sugarless coffee.

Tyson walked up to him and said, "How is he", Sergio didn't look up but said, "They haven't come to tell me", the driver came up to Sergio and said, "Can I do anything, my brakes failed".

Sergio looked at him and said, "No, it'll be fine, just like the last time", he didn't mean to be mean or to let it lose that Kai had been hit by a car before.

"Oh dear, are you sure, getting hit twice isn't that pleasant", Sergio stared at him and said quietly, "No it isn't, but he'll live, he's a tough kid".

And so, he left, Tyson looked at Sergio up and said to Sergio, "How do you know Kai", Sergio smiled and said, "It's a long story, my name is Sergio, and you are Tyson Granger".

"How did you know that", asked Kenny, Sergio looked at him, "Kenny? Kai has told me everything that has happened, who you are and all".

"Oh", they said together.

The doctor that was treating Kai came up to them; he smiled at the gang and spoke to Sergio in Russian.

"He's lost a lot of blood, and the wound in his chest it very fragile, their operating on him now to remove it, his legs are badly damaged, and his pulse is low, were are needing some donations of blood to help Kai, he's lost so much but we have a problem, Kai has a very rare blood type (AN: made up ok), and we were wondering of any of you had his blood type".

The doctor looks over at the children; Sergio nods and tells them only about the blood situation.

"What type is he", asked Kenny.

The doctor looked at him and then at Sergio saying back in Russian, "Type A". Sergio translated and they all looked at each other, when Ray stood up, "I'm type A", the doctor nodded and led Ray to the room to get some blood.

**Operating Room Kai POV**

I'm I dead at last?

Why's it so dark, my head hurt's so badly.

I hear voices, where are they coming from, what the?

I'm floating, in darkness, I see nothing but darkness, I'm standing up, I don't hurt, what's going on?

I hear a voice, two voices, no three, four, yes four, but where are they coming from?

I turn around so rapidly I could have sworn I heard one of them say my name, my name...what's my name?

Where am I?

Kai, that's my name, Kai, I remember them, the Bladebreakers, and they were running after me.

I turn around again, no, it can't be, I know that voice...Mother?

I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm in hell, I deserve to be here, alone, I'm always alone.

"No, Kai you are never alone"

Who said that?

She said it, She hates me now, because of what I am, and because I'm alone...does He hate me just as much?

I turn around; who's there I want to say, I can't, where am I?

He, my father, he's here too, he's with her, I want to be with them, "Mama", I squeak.

I feel like I'm falling, what's happening?

Who's that?

There's a boy, of three, he's crying, he's surrounded by light, he has a small toy in his hands, he looks like me, is that me?

He wont stop crying, I want to help, I walk towards him, he turns to face me, he's sobbing, he hasn't got the face marks, who is he?

I kneel down and see what he's got in his hands; it's an old train, wooden.

I look at it, it's broken in half, I look up at his face, such uncorrupted face lines, I stare at his eyes, amazing, no hate, nothing, not like mine.

He looks up at me and gives me the one half of the toy, he wipes his face with a sleeve, and I realize he's in pajamas, blue and white, white stripes.

He stand's up and so do I, he looks up at me and say's, "fix please", his voice is soft and as innocent as his face.

I take the other half and say to him in the softest voice I can have, "how", he has some tape in his hands now, I take it and work on fixing it.

I give it back to him and it's fixed, he smiles, so pure, I hear a voice now, so does he.

"Kai", he looks around and runs off, leaving me with the train in my hands.

A few seconds later I see him again, in a bigger scene, it looks like Christmas, I see a fire ablaze, a tree decorated too neatly, and presents at the bottom, all wrapped up in gleaming paper.

I see him come towards the tree, he's smiling, he's in different pajamas, with a navy blue gown on, and navy blue slippers.

He calls someone; I think he said, "Mama, Papa".

I see two people came in, mugs in their hands, their also smiling, there's a lady, "Mama", I whisper under my breath.

A man, "Papa", I whisper again.

I watch them as they have fun and laugh.

Then darkness, I hate this, that was me, I was that boy, I was that happy boy, I fall down, holding my head, "Go away" is ay to myself.

Then I see feet, shoes to be exact, I look up...Lillian.

She's smiling, she holds out a hand to me, she's about me age, an older version of herself.

She smaller then me, she come sup to my nose.

She touches my cheek, its cold.

I hugged her, I hold her tight, not letting go, she looks up at me, her beautiful eyes, so sad, "Kai, make me a promise", I nod and say, "anything, I'll do anything you want"

She looks deeper into my eyes, "let them in", I stare at her, "I cant, they don't know what's it's been like".

Lillian looks even deeper, searching for something, "do it for me, for your parents, for yourself"

She then say's, "It's not time", and she walks away, "Lillian", I cry out, but she doesn't listen and disappears.

I'm floating upwards, I see light, lots of stars, light, and I'm alive.

Then, I hear them, the Bladebreakers, all over, saying how good I was, how wonderful I can be if I just trusted them.

**Ray**

Once Ray blood was given to Kai, the doctor came back, saying he had made a huge change.

This gave hope to the gang, hoping and having faith that Kai will be ok, but Ray didn't seem to notice this feeling the others felt.

His mind was elsewhere, Kai had now got his blood running through his body, his blood.

He couldn't but think, 'did this bring them closer that he now had his blood inside him, or would he reject him once he found out?'

"Hey Ray, you did a great job", said Tyson happy as ever.

Ray just nodded, not noticing the odd looks he got from them.

Half an hour later

It was late; Kenny, Max and Tyson had fallen asleep next to Ray, Sergio and Hilary.

A different doctor came up to them, her hair tied in a bun, with a green 'hat' on to cover her hair and she wore the operating clothes, but her gloves off.

Sergio stood up; she smiled at the two children and said, "He's doing fine, but his legs aren't doing so well, his left one (the limp) stitching was extremely undone, and we've re done it, his other leg though is broken in five places.

His wound on his chest didn't do too much damage but it was very deep. On all, he has cuts from the glass and his one rib is broken on the left side".

Ray, Hilary and Sergio could now breath, they had only just noticed the had been holding their breath.

"Can we see him", asked Ray, who had his sleeve up with a square plaster on the inside of his elbow where the extracted the blood from.

The doctor shook and started to think, "He...um...needs to...um, um rest, yes...rest, his body...er is very...um, weak", she said, trying her words in English.

She did very well though, but her Russian accent didn't cover most words right.

Sergio nodded and looked over at the sleeping figures next to him, "Can they stay in his room".

For some reason the doctor nodded and led them to the room, Tyson, Kenny and Max being pushed in wheelchairs.

In the room, Kai's bed was covered by a curtain; only the dressing table was seen and partly the bed.

The room had a heart monitor to him, two drips', one with Ray's blood and one with a liquid.

The Bladebreakers got a pillow, blanket and chairs for them.

The doctor turned to Sergio and said in her mother language, "They are not allowed to turn the curtain over, if something goes wrong they call a nurse from one of the other rooms", Sergio translated and they understood (Ray and Hilary).

Sergio left soon after they were getting to sleep.

He walked across the roads, and towards the park, saw the shattered window, and skid mark and running blood from Kai.

He sniffed and walked towards the grave yard. His mind wondering from what he was to do now to how Kai was, he was also wondering what he was going to do when the others found out what he had down to Kai as a child.

Sergio smiled softly, when he had also started fighting them, they used the serum on him, but in fewer quantities.

He stopped; he was at their grave now, Leon, Sincerity Hiwatari.

The roses still lay there on the ground.

Sergio stood there, the rain leaving a small haze across the graves, across the ground.

When someone spoke, "Loving couples weren't they", Sergio spun around to face a stranger.

His face covered by a hood, but that voice, he couldn't pin point it.

The man snickered and said, "don't you know who I am?" Sergio didn't answer.

The man looked at him, and then at the knife covered by Sergio's coat, it shone from under its covering, "It's sad Kai wants nothing to do with his family, or his past".

Sergio couldn't find were he's heard that voice.

Sergio noticed him starring at the knife, so he swiped it out of its hiding place, the man smiled under his hood.

"Beautiful creation you've made there Sergio", Sergio held it out to the man.

"Bring him back and you may have saved someone's life", the man said, ignoring the threat.

"No, I will never bring Kai back; I made a promise to him"

"To who, Kai or his father, their so alike, are you sure you know who you were speaking to then"

"Yes, Kai, and I'll never destroy his life"

"Tsk, tsk, you never learn, what must we do to bring him back, Sergio, you may save a life"

"Who's, Kai?"

"No, Toni's"

Sergio's face whitened, "you still went on with the plan, after what happened?"

"Yes we did, and it was a great success, she should be Kai's age by now".

Sergio didn't believe a word of this, so to try and save Kai life, he twisted the knife for the blade to face him, took one glance at the man, and stabbed him, saying, "no one commands Sergio Yule", pushing the blade into his heart, blood swam onto the virgin snow.

His red blood mixing with the white sheet, the man stepped forward once Sergio was dead, he looked at Sergio's face and thrashed the knife out of him, seeing the blood drip off.

"Have it your way", and wiped it on the snow, tucked it away in his coat and walked off into a black car hidden in the darkness of the night, leaving a secret behind, a deadly secret.

**Longest chappie ever! I should have writers block more often, it seems to make me write longer chaps...anyhow, review and tell me if this is getting interesting or not...OK! Oh another thing...I've got 80 reviews! 20 more and I'll have 100...I hope, you will review right? Because if you don't I'm not writing! Oh another thing, there will be some major Kai and Ray fluff, alright by you? And I'm thinking of changing my penname, any suggestions are welcome...here's what my sister came up with...StormHunter And there's one big thing, omega is coming! **

Someone said they hope the story didn't turn into a KaiHil. What did I say before! But anyhow, Kai doesn't like Hilary, and I will change the parts of Ray and Hilary if you like, like I have done in this story. Not motioning names here.


	24. A Plan, Awakenings

**Disclaimer; don't own Beyblade and that final!  
  
A Plan, Awakenings**  
  
The only thing heard was the buzzing of the heart monitor, making sleeping hard for the gang.  
  
The curtain flicked open as Ray opened it, his heart bouncing like a pinball, his throat felt blocked, and his legs felt like jelly.  
  
What he saw made him feel weak at the knees and sick to the stomach.  
  
A boy, a child slept on the hospital bed, the blanket reaching his waist.  
  
His face had plasters for stitches on his face and his neck, even his fingers had cuts.  
  
He moved his eyes along Kai's legs, his knee looked out of place, it was in a cast, his other leg, wasn't so bad.  
  
Kai's chest moved up and down as he breathed, he looked so peaceful in Ray's eyes, his hair ruffled, and his forehead had a huge plaster along it.  
  
Ray looked behind him and saw they were still asleep, he saw Kai's lips move as he slept, he was talking to himself again, in Russian, and it seemed Kai had gotten very good at that.  
  
Then he switched it English, and back to Russian.  
  
Ray's eyes wondered to Kai's chest, there through the gown Kai wore; he saw the bandage around his chest, for the rib he broke and for the wound.  
  
Ray smiled as he saw his friend yawn, he must be enjoying his sleep, he deserved it, and Ray turned back to his seat, closed the curtain and fell back to his own serene dreams.  
  
**In the morning**  
  
Kai's eyes flickered open, wincing at the neon lights he focused and has a look around, a hospital, the smell told him so.  
  
A curtain was drawn around him, he didn't know if someone was there or not, but cleared his raw throat and said in a very weak hoarse voice, "hello?"  
  
No answer, he didn't try again.  
  
He lay there on his back, feelings what was broken and what wasn't, his leg was badly broken, he could feel that when he woke, his chest stung like crazy and so did his ribcage.  
  
His left wrist was in a cast and his stomach grumbled. He smiled faintly and thought, 'I hope this doesn't mean I'm become like Tyson...and Gary'  
  
Kai then felt a presence, and the curtain was wiped away from his face, to see a nurse looking back at him, her long brown hair was in a long ponytail, her big green eyes looked as if they took up most of her face.  
  
She smiled and said, "hungry, I brought some, scrabbled eggs, cereal, and toast, with some orange juice".  
  
Kai sighed heavily, let her help him sit up, took the tray with his good hand and ate some toast and drank the orange juice in record time.  
  
"Don't you like eggs?" she asked, Kai really didn't like her. "No, I can't eat the yolk", she smiled pleased and took the tray, but before she left she looked at him and said, "your friends are having breakfast in the cafeteria, I'll tell them your awake?"  
  
Kai gave her a deadly death glare and said, "No", she left, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'their here? Why, I didn't even want them here, where's Sergio?'  
  
Kai looked around; he saw their belongings on the chairs, blankets, pillows...  
  
Kai sighed and saw the door open, sixteen eyes starred at him, surprised, angry, worried and mixed with other emotions.  
  
The tension in the room was too much for anyone to say anything, when Max said, "How are you feeling", Kai looked over at him.  
  
Kai looked away and said sarcastically, "peachy".  
  
"Brilliant. Now tell us why you were running so fast", said Tyson, 'always getting to the point', thought Kai.  
  
Kai didn't answer, he shook his head, "KAI", screamed Hilary, "we come all this way to have you run over and you still won't tell us what's going on, I give UP", and she was steaming.  
  
"Chill for a sec will ya", say's Tyson. She huffs and then sits down in a chair.  
  
"Kai, this running has to stop, now we've just had a word with the doctor, she say's you cant blade for this tournament on account for your leg injury", said Ray.  
  
"That's not fair", whined Tyson "Its ok", said Kai quietly.  
  
As Tyson and the other's started to walk off Ray walked up to Kai and said, "We were really worried, you do know that", and left.  
  
With them out the door, Kai hadn't even noticed they had, left; something he remembered came back to him.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I hugged her, I held her tight, not letting go, she looks up at me, her beautiful eyes, so sad, "Kai, make me a promise", I nod and say, "anything, I'll do anything you want"  
  
She looks deeper into my eyes, "let them in", I stare at her, "I cant, they don't know what's it's been like".  
  
Lillian looks even deeper, searching for something, "do it for me, for your parents, for yourself"  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
What did the want to know he didn't know?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
As Tyson and the other's started to walk off Tyson walked up to Kai and said, "We were really worried, you do know that", and left.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
He didn't understand, what was he meant to tell them, they know what happened, and so what was the fuss about.  
  
**Bladebreakers**  
  
"That was not fun", said Tyson as he sat in the cafeteria, with trays of food, Tyson was even hungrier after that experience.  
  
"I don't understand him, he's so complex, like a puzzle", said Kenny.  
  
"He's like a mystery casserole, never know what's inside", said Tyson as he put a sauce over his food.  
  
"If only he would just let us in, like he did with Sergio", said Hilary.  
  
"Hil, Kai isn't an 'if', he's a wont and will, he's got a mind of his own", said Max.  
  
"I wonder how he knows Sergio, and where he is for that fact", wondered Kenny.  
  
"Maybe he was at the abbey", spoke up Dizzi.  
  
"Maybe, I better check" and Kenny started typing.  
  
"Why do you think he was at the cemetery", asked Ray  
  
"I think his parents are buried there" said Tyson as he forked over Hilary's food.  
  
"That's harsh Tyson, hey, that's mine", Max seized his bowl of hot soup from Tyson's grasp.  
  
"Well, at least we know he's safe", said Hilary  
  
"And not going anywhere soon", giggled Max  
  
**In a cold icy place**  
  
"Soon, very soon", repeated a man, his coat flung off him, his mask covered his eyes, his purple hair brushed his face.  
  
A girl of fourteen, sat next to him comfortably, her long hair the colour of the night and hung on her shoulders, with a streak of the colour of Kai's hair in the back.  
  
"Why now", she asked.  
  
The man looked at her and said, "Because dear girl, he is vulnerable, and weak...but those Bladebreakers, they care for him to much", he said with disgust, looking at the girls own crimson eyes.  
  
The girl looked at the man; he had raised her as his own, teaching her how to fight, blade and much, much more, he starred more closely into her face and said softly, "you don't know how much you look like your mother".  
  
The girl wasn't fazed by this; he had been saying that since a new plan was devised to get Kai back.  
  
"Maybe we should wait, until Uncle Voltaire is-"  
  
"NO, this is the perfect time"  
  
The girl blushed, 'how stupid could I get', she thought; he had never called her smart or clever but stupid girl with no brains.  
  
"We'll do it now, the time it right", he repeated, she nodded and looked out the window, noticing for the first time the rain had stopped.  
  
**In Japan  
**  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mr D, it's Tyson here"  
  
"Oh! How is it then?"  
  
"Not very well, listen, Kai's in hospital, we met a man who's claims he's Kai's old friend, a Sergio character, and we need you to pick us up some time"  
  
"Where's this Sergio Tyson"  
  
"We don't know, once we were asleep, he disappeared"  
  
"Oh dear, listen, I'll be right over once I can, just hold on tight"  
  
"Yes sir, oh, Mr D, thank you"  
  
And Tyson hung up.  
  
**Kai's POV**  
  
Why should I tell them, what would that help with.  
  
I'm my own person, why should I tell them anything, it's a load of junk they way the talk about me like that.  
  
Why the hell should I tell them my life story, it would only bring more questions and-  
  
And more memory's, of how I was what I was taught, and what I am.  
  
And the torment I hate, I hate this world, I hate this life and most of all I hate MYSELF!!!  
  
Why don't just pick up their feet and move along, this is my business, my life a life I never had before a life I wanted and I life I'll always keep.  
  
But that look, it sends 'shivers down my spine'.  
  
Ray, what's gotten into you? And Hilary and Tyson, Max, Kenny.  
  
They weren't like this before, only after...I can't say it and I wont, it's to bad I'm this way, why can't they just live with it!!  
  
What happened to Sergio?  
  
I wonder where he went; maybe he thinks I can handle it from here? No, he wouldn't he promised, he said so, we agreed never to leave each other.  
  
**Okay, what on earth is Boris up to? I'm not telling a single person! I have to agree with some the last chapter is the best and will always be the best chapter ever!!  
  
Kerei Kitsune: I forgive you for what you said, even if I was a bit tweaked at you. But I'm glad you pointed it out. Thanx  
  
Kai indomisha: I like these names a lot, you're very good at making them unlike me, here's what I fancy, BlueBlood and PhoenixTears. I'm glad you gave me some names, my twin isn't any help!!**


	25. Those Amber Eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Those Amber Eyes**

No one understood how Kai felt those past few days, Mr Dickinson had arrived but they couldn't leave till the weather cleared.

Kai kept to himself, leaving within a second his name was mentioned, he hadn't gotten the nerve to tell them about Sergio yet.

And at the moment he didn't intend to either.

Mr Granger came a day after Mr Dickinson did, making Tyson more happy and jumpy then ever, but luckily, Kai slept with Ray in their room, in a hotel.

They asked questions, but still no answers, he wouldn't give any, his mind was a void of empty space, he didn't care who was there, but what filled his mind once again.

But something got Kai in a real thwarted temper; they had trapped him within their own games, cornering him like a rat in a trap.

He was seated on the lounge couch, his mind wondering his past, his future and present.

When they all came in, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger, all came up to him, sat down and Tyson asked.

"Who's Sergio?"

Kai looked up at their faces, they had asked him straight there, no dawdling nothing, just asked, his eyes scanning their faces of emotions, a sea of emotions.

Kai looked back down, "Please tell us Kai, we need to know" said Max.

Kai looked at Max's enthusiastic face and said, "He was a friend, just a friend".

Tyson shook his head, "He was more then that, we can tell", Kai death glared at him and then said, "I don't care what you think, and he was friend, that's all".

"How came you'll tell him your problems but not us", asked Ray, Kai looked long and hard at Ray.

He saw a pair of amber eyes stare straight at him, as his eyes met these two golden eyes they didn't move, it was like a starring contest Kai still looked at the eyes and said, "He knew what I was put through, he saw what happened to me".

Ray couldn't help but look into those crimson eyes, the dreaded eyes of pain of suffering, he felt Driger purr in his pocket, and Ray felt it grow harder as he kept on look intently at Kai.

"Why didn't he stop it", he said, he voice almost a threaten sound.

Kai's gaze kept still, something mysterious was going on between these two teens, and Kai felt Dranzer hum, his humming grew louder to Kai's ears as he kept his gaze.

"He was...part of it", he said so softly nearly no one heard, but they did, and they where taken aback.

"Kai, what do you mean", came Ray's voice. Their gazes still locked, Kai squinted before focusing on Ray's eyes.

"He gave me most of my scars, him and Boris", his voice still so light, with a tint of anger, grief and something else, humor, only Ray heard it the emotions in his voice.

"Why were you with him, how did he become your friend", asked Ray, no one spoke, Ray seemed to be covering most of their own questions and thoughts.

Kai paused, picking his right words, "For some reason, I knew it wasn't his fault, but Voltaire's, but it was Voltaire's fault Sergio was what he was, he brainwashed him of my fathers death, and I forgave him".

Ray's, intensity of his look increased as Kai spoke, "How does Voltaire know him?" he asked.

Kai kept the stare and said, "He was my father's best man, best friend".

There was a chorus of gasps from the others; Ray looked good and hard at Kai's eyes before looking away.

As he did, Kai did the same, his face down, his imperturbable mind became an empty book, memories flooded inside of him, making him bubble with annoyance, hate and other smaller emotions he couldn't pin point.

"Kai, I don't understand", said Mr Dickinson.

Kai didn't glance up but said, "neither do I, but he was my only hope for a life, and he was gone, I don't know where or why, but he's gone and I don't know where".

His words were filled with so much feeling a passion clicked inside of him, his passion for a normal life would never be lit, but always blown out like a candle.

Kai wasn't meant to have a normal life, he was meant to be what he is, his father's son, his mother's son, and his grandfather's creation, when with Sergio.

He was more then a machine, a monster, he was person, a human who could feel as much as the next living thing, when with Sergio he felt like he was able to do anything, he didn't feel guilty for what he did, but protected and fixed firmly inside him, but the feeling he felt for Sergio was like a father.

But these past day's, Kai felt a sense of dread of something evil coming, but he was never able to discriminate where it came from, or who it was, just it wasn't good and it had something to do with the other BitBeast in his pocket.

Mr Dickinson stood by Kai, his hand on the shaking boys shoulder, Kai was shaking, his teeth clenched and his fists tightened together almost afraid of what he was to do next.

"It's ok my boy, we're here for you, it's ok", but Kai was shaking his head, "No, it's not ok, something's happened, he knows where I am, something happened", he was on the bridge of screaming or having a fit.

"Kai, your not alone", whispered Tyson for the first time.

Kai shook his head harder, "No, I'm alone, I'll always be alone".

Ray did something impossible and unexpected, he took hold of Kai, and embraced him, not hurting his chest with care and not knocking his leg, not hard but almost comforting him in all his suffering.

Kai stopped and put his arms around Ray and spilled with tears, making Ray's clothes damp.

After a few minutes of this embracement, Ray looked into his eyes like Lillian did, searching for something that wasn't there anymore, that was lost with all the hardness Kai had been put under.

Kai looked at Ray's amber eyes and smiled softly at the eyes of such worry and to be uneasy by Kai's actions.

Kai leaded onto Ray's, shoulder, closed his eyes and began to mumble, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know who to talk to...what to do...I was so lost...so alone...I'm so sorry", his words got mixed in his tears.

**In Russia**

Toni hesitated before pushing the big wooden door open; a pair of blue eyes stared back at her, the eyes shifted as Toni walked in.

"Tala"

There was a sound of movement in the shadows; Toni heard the clanking of something against a wall and then feet.

Walking towards her and in front of her stood Tala, his blade in his hand; he looked at Toni, and then looked away, "Tala, what's wrong?'

Toni had known Tala for some time now, he was almost like a brother, but Toni's real brother and she would never meet yet.

Tala shifted from his two feet, his eyes always moving, never wanting to look into Toni's own eyes.

"Tala, are you alright about what Boris is doing?"

It was a question Tala had been dreading since Russia, the Bladebreakers had enlightened him to be a kid, but still under Boris's wing, he had felt caged and misplaced.

"I don't know what I feel anymore Toni" he answered her, his head held down low.

"But, he's the enemy, isn't he, Kai, he's not welcome, he is the opponent?"

Tala clenched his free fist, Wolborg in his other hand.

"Yes Toni, he the enemy", he sighed, Toni was just too simple for him, he looked after her, protected her from danger and any real harm, she was one of Boris's best creations after him and Kai of course.

"You do want to get Black Dranzer?"

Toni had heard all about Black Dranzer and the tournament, but, she wasn't there, she was in the abbey, away from it all.

"I'm not sure anymore, I know I'm strong, but, no one can control Black Dranzer, it's like it takes over you, like it did to Kai"

Toni understood, Tala had never felt feelings till after the Russian Tournament, but Toni didn't know what to feel for her friend, she didn't know what to do, what to say.

"I can" she whispered.

Tala looked up at her, trying not to lock eye contact.

"_You, _but how, you've already got Drio"

Toni nodded, "Boris said I could be just as strong as the both of you, Kai and you Tala, I am-"

But Tala cut her off, "No, you will never be what you think you are, you haven't even met him Toni, and you don't know what he _was_ like, what he _is_ like!", his voice rising from anger and frustration.

Toni was taken aback, this wasn't Tala she knew, the kind guy who helped her through Biovolt, this was anger talking to her, pure anger for Kai.

"You hate him", she said, in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

Tala looked at her and said, his own voice rising in such hate, "He was always better then I, always, I always second best, you'll never understand how that feels Toni, because you're the best, just like KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Toni stared at him, and quickly turned around and ran.

**Done!!**

**And if you're wondering I had to get Kai into some kind of accident and the only thing I could think of was to make him get hit by a car...again.**

**You could say I gave the whole thing away hey.**

**I'll explain about Toni and Kai later.**

**Tala has some problems but, I LUV Tala!!!!!**

**And that Tala is in a very bad mood, see more of them later.**

**REVIEW**

**Note: I want five reviews by the next weekend to post another chappie!!!!**

Kerei Kitsune: Sergio's dead remember, he killed himself trying to save Kai's life or so he thought he had...remember now?


	26. Thinking

**Disclaimer: you know the drill yawn**

**Thinking**

Tyson switched the TV channels again, the weather wasn't getting any better soon and it looked like they were stuck in Moscow till it cleared up.

Tyson sighed as he saw a sports channel and flicked the TV off; there was nothing, absolutely nothing to do.

Max, Kenny and Hilary were out with Mr Granger getting some food, and Mr Dickinson was at the police station, he had gotten a call from them about Sergio or something, and he was stuck here, with Grumpy Guts (Kai) and Mr Confusing (Ray).

Nothing was the same, neither of them had spoken to each other or even the team, it was like they were in another dimension altogether.

Tyson looked around...silence was louder then you thought, it was an eerie silence that struck Tyson was very strange.

Tyson stood up, his head turned around the hotel room, a small kitchen, a hallway and two bathrooms, down the hallway was a row of rooms.

He had a scan of the rooms, no one in hearing distance; he sat back down on the ground and flicked through the channels again.

**Ray POV**

What happened?

What was going on in those eyes, that pain and suffering, it was like reading a book, but, once he said it, that Sergio helped punish Kai, it was like his eyes closed up again, shut.

And the distance between him and reality when he spoke about it, what was I looking for, what was I looking at?

It must have been, a child with no way of explaining how he feels, a boy who wants to live a normal life, a man who wants to grow up and die.

But when I embraced him, he had stiffened as if afraid of what I was to do next, what pain had made him like this, he is just a human kid, and what else do we want from him?

But when you look into his eyes, it's like looking at his soul, at his world.

I want to help him, but I don't know how...or why?

I want to know what happened, who he was, who he is, I want to know what it was like, so we can be at an equal.

I just wish he would let me inside his head, let me feel, touch, have what he felt, what he went through to be what he is.

**Kai's POV**

Why did I do it?

Why did I tell you?

Why do I trust you?

You all seem to care about me,. What I do, where I am, who I am, when I – Kai Hiwatari doesn't even know who he is.

I could never explain how it felt, how it feels, why I do the things I do, it's just to hard for me now, I cant and I will not tell you what they did, because you will still, never know what it was like – unless – you were there with me, to help me.

**Toni, in Moscow**

Toni's hands dig into her pockets; she was walking a steady pace in the abbey courtyard, she wasn't even meant to be there, no one was; with Biovolt working back at the abbey it's been like going back in time.

Her hair flew into her face, she hated Russia, she hated the snow, the winds the cold, she just hated the place, and there was nothing here for her, just dreadful memories a frightful life, not now not ever.

She may be a year or two younger then Kai but she looked his age which was around 14.

She heard her combat boots crunch the snow, she knew what Tala had said was true but almost a lie in her part.

A gust of icy wind hit her white face, she sneezed, '_oh great, now I'm getting sick!' _it was true, she had a blocked nose, a headache and she was tired and ill.

Her black hair flew into her face, longer then her shoulders it was in the way, she turned a corner and dug her fingernails into her hands.

Tala was going to tell Boris and Boris would come after her and she'd have to go back and for punishment...she shuddered at the thought of the punishment.

Kai was lucky, he was free from all of this, free from the burden of Boris and Voltaire, she smiled at the thought of him being free, even if she never met him, she knew he was special to her, something secret about her existence lay within him.

She may be a few years younger then him, but she was still a good blader, just as good, especially since she had Drio.

She grinds her teeth at to what Tala had said, but, Tala was like her family, but that never helped her with her pain for a real family.

She dug her nails into her palm.

**Flashback**

"You do want to get Black Dranzer?"

Toni had heard all about Black Dranzer and the tournament, but, she wasn't there, she was in the abbey, away from it all.

"I'm not sure anymore, I know I'm strong, but, no one can control Black Dranzer, it's like it takes over you, like it did to Kai"

Toni understood, Tala had never felt feelings till after the Russian Tournament, but Toni didn't know what to feel for her friend, she didn't know what to do, what to say.

"I can" she whispered.

Tala looked up at her, trying not to lock eye contact.

"_You, _but how, you've already got Drio"

Toni nodded, "Boris said I could be just as strong as the both of you, Kai and you Tala, I am-"

But Tala cut her off, "No, you will never be what you think you are, you haven't even met him Toni, and you don't know what he _was_ like, what he _is_ like!", his voice rising from anger and frustration.

Toni was taken aback, this wasn't Tala she knew, the kind guy who helped her through Biovolt, this was anger talking to her, pure anger for Kai.

"You hate him", she said, in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

Tala looked at her and said, his own voice rising in such hate, "He was always better then I, always, I always second best, you'll never understand how that feels Toni, because you're the best, just like KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**End Flashback**

Just like Kai.

She would never be like Kai, never, she felt tears sting her eyes; she brushed them away with a sleeve of her jacket, and looked at where she had ended up.

Voltaire wasn't free yet, but he would be, the Demolition Boys were in the tournament, but that wasn't till about a month.

She took out a blade, purple; going darker red ran along its colour, a BitBeast, Drio, its blue icy colour mixed with Toni's passion for a family.

It flushed a bluish colour, she smiled ever so slightly, what wonders Drio was.

Drio, her Ice Phoenix.

**Mr Dickinson, Moscow streets**

Mr Dickinson struggled to digest the news he had received from Sergeant Hotly, he had told him of a body found in the cemetery.

The man they found was named Sergio Yule, and Mr Dickinson had sent a missing ad for Sergio, Mr Dickinson had been given photo's and reports of the body, injuries and such.

Mr Dickinson didn't realize how much this man looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where he had seen him.

Mr Dickinson stopped at the room the boy's were staying in, he would have to tell Kai, it would be hard for him, and he seemed so connected with this man.

Mr D walked into the living room, seeing Tyson sprawled over the couch, he was snoring.

Stanley walked further into the room, and saw Ray's door open, he opened it slightly more and peaked in, to see Ray pacing the room.

'_The poor kid', _Mr Dickinson thought as he looked away and went to Kai's.

At Kai's door, Mr Dickinson took one deep breath, knocked on the door, there was no response and Mr Dickinson opened the door, entering to tell Kai the ghastly news...

**With Tala**

Tala stood there, he wasn't going to tell Boris of Toni running to the courtyards, he wasn't like that anymore, and he was different.

Tala couldn't understand why he was still trapped in so much hate for Kai.

He smirked; he knew the answer before he even asked of the matter.

Kai had always been the best it was known throughout the abbey, but it was also known that Tala had a thing for Lillian.

Lillian.

Tala's grin vanished at the thought of her beauty, she swept the heart of any boy in the abbey, but she chooses Kai as her companion.

Why he would never known.

Kai had everything now, friends, and family if that annoying oaf Tyson was to be called family, he had his own team, his memories, his past, but Kai would never really have his family.

His family was gone, except Toni.

Tala closed his eyes; if Kai called Toni family then pigs could and would fly.

Toni had grown up here, about two years younger then Kai, and completely different birth.

But Toni was just a backup plan, Plan B.

Tala loved Toni as his own sister, but never a lover, he couldn't, he loved Lillian, and he hated Kai for killing her, for his stubbornness.

A low growl was heard in Tala's throat.

Hate was a big word, but that was how he felt for Kai, he hated him, despised, loathed, detested his presence, yet they were to bring him back, but that was to get Black Dranzer.

Nothing more, just Black Dranzer

Tala opened his eyes, turned around swiftly and started to walk to the cells, he needed Time alone, he needed Time to think, what Tala really needed was Time itself.

_100 reviews!!!!!_

_Do you really love my fic that much?_

_Note: My name will be changing to PhoenixTears from the 21 of September, I repeat my name will be changing and will be staying to PhoenixTears on the 21 September!!!_

_Long live me!!!_

_Hail the goddess of never making any sense!!_

_Let's see, I like Tala, I really like his BitBeast and his eyes, his eyes are so memorizing._

_Ok, I see I left a cliffie, I didn't mean to but I'm getting tired._

_Puppalupp2008: you hit the nail on the head, well, almost, slightly off, maybe a few inches, but you were close._

_Hazel-Beka: Glad your back to land of the living dead, I mean the land of the Internet Fanfiction, anyhow, I put Kai in a the car accident to get his leg into bad shape for my own reason's._

_KailoverLC: I'm glad, actually surprised for someone to luv this fic so much shrugs shoulders all well, I had to have at least one person like you, I'm glad your enjoying it._

_RayKai(): I switch from Japan to Russia so you get a look at both sides of the story, I seem to be leaving though the one side at a stop most of the time._

_Garnet Leonheart: there will be future paring with my OC and a Bladebreaker but no inner pairings like Tyson and Max or Kai and Ray_


	27. To Lose a Friend is to Gain One

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**To Lose a Friend is to Gain One**

The room seemed to be silent, the window was open, wind pounded through the curtains and onto the motionless figure.

Crutches lay next to him, his bangs covered his eyes, he was curled in a ball on the bed, nothing seemed to stir as if he was asleep, but Mr Dickinson knew this wasn't so, he was awake, just in deep thought.

Mr Dickinson sat on the bed, he looked at the figure and its heavy breathing, and it was shallow and lost.

"Kai", he said, not wanting to startle the boy.

The body didn't move, or even stop its pacing breathing, "Kai, I have some news".

The words seemed to scratch his throat as he said it, making his voice almost crack.

There was no response but he carried on, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Your friend Sergio, he was found"

Kai didn't move a muscle, and let Mr Dickinson carry on.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Kai...Sergio's dead"

That broke Kai.

What happened, Mr Dickinson couldn't see over at his face, but Kai knew he was there, he always did.

His eyes broke, they widened, his face paled, he felt sick, like he had swallowed a dead rat.

Kai didn't stir, he wouldn't, he couldn't, and no matter what Mr Dickinson said he wouldn't move or twitch, he didn't want to be there anymore, he didn't want to be there among the living.

"He was found at your parent's graves, bleeding, he was dead by the time we found him".

No response.

Mr Dickinson cleared his throat again and assumed, "There was no weapon at the scene, and Sergio wasn't the only one there, there were another set of prints, larger then yours".

Silence

When it hit Kai like a stab in the back, something was missing.

"The knife", it was only a whisper, it was rough and hoarse but enough to get Mr Dickinson's attention, he looked at Kai.

"What knife?"

"The one he made for my parents, the three phoenixes, the three rubies", he said hastily.

"Kai, there wasn't anything there when we found him, nothing, but some roses", Kai wanted to runaway, as fast as he could, anywhere, anyplace he wanted, he wanted to curl up and hide in a hole.

"He must have it, I don't", he added as the feeling of loosing his best friend past through his body.

Kai moved his hands for his one crutch, when Mr Dickinson put his hand on Kai's right hand, "Kai?"

"I'm not going anywhere", he said mockingly, Mr Dickinson hesitated before moving his hand and let Kai get up on his crutches, stood up, didn't even glance at Mr Dickinson, and walked into the bathroom, leaving Mr Dickinson with some very concerned thoughts of Kai's future life.

Kai made his way to the bathroom, locked the door, put the toilet seat down, and sat down on top of it.

How could this happen?

Was his thoughts.

Why would they do this, why now?

Two weeks to the July tournament in Greece, what he needed wasn't Biovolt breathing down his neck all day.

Kai tried to pull himself back together, but he couldn't help but cry.

His sobs were buried in his hands, why was he crying?

Why was he grieving for a man who tortured him?

Why was he brokenhearted of the death of his father's best friend?

He didn't understand these feelings

These emotions anymore

Those emotions that were trapped within his heart, long forgotten, now let out.

And confusing him with their voices, their meanings.

**With Ray**

Ray walked out his room to see Mr Dickinson closing Kai's room's door.

Ray stopped; Mr Dickinson looked disorientated, almost panicky about something.

Ray headed for the bathroom, stood there, his hand on the door handle, but then heard it, the sobs, the crying.

Ray looked at Mr Dickinson and asked, "What happened"

Mr D sighed and said, "Sergio's dead Ray, Kai needs some time alone".

And headed for the door.

Ray stared back at the door, and said in a calm voice, "Kai, I know what happened, I'm so sorry, I wish I could do something to help, but...Kai, I want to be your friend, your best friend, I want to help you so badly, I want to see you smile, see you happy, please Kai, I want to help".

Kai looked up from were he was sitting sniffed and said, "Ray, come with me to the abbey".

"The abbey, what for?"

"They killed him Ray, Biovolt's back and they killed him"

Ray understood how he felt he just didn't know what to say, he wanted to say no but, "OK", he said, not knowing why he did so.

Kai unlocked the door of the bathroom, stood there with his crutches smiled and said "You're a good friend Ray".

Ray smiled too and said back, "I'm just glad you think so".

**Cool.**

**Please review, please, please, please, please, please!!!!!**


	28. News Flash

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**News Flash**

**Do you think this should end up being a KaiRay ficcie?**

**Tala's POV, Russian Sewage **

I WILL never get the idea of Boris's crazy mind; how on earth it works that's a mystery for all eternity.

First of, **HE**, said he was going to free Voltaire, not** ME!**

But- here I am and not him in the Moscow sewage with two Biovolt goons, one is Weasel, one gold tooth and rotten eggs for breath.

Then there's Rat, no front tooth, but a voice like a mouse.

This is the worst rescue mission I've ever been on first off, I'm covered in gunk I don't really want to know what it is or was.

Secondly, I've got Voltaire down my back and not in a good way either.

As we re-enter the abbey through the disgusting, putrid sewage system, I see the team including Toni watching as he climb out.

Boris takes hold of Voltaire and they talk lightly so none of us can hear, turn around to face us and say.

"I'm glad we are all here to celebrate my freedom", Voltaire say's with a giant smile on his expression.

"But we have no time to party, the Greek tournament is at hand, we shall enter", he pauses and sees Toni standing there like a doll.

His expression starts to change into an evil smile and say's, "Toni and Tala, you are to do something that is very important to this group, you are to go fetch my grandson and Tala-"

I turn to him, and he say's in Russian, "Make sure Kai gets to know Toni very well", I watch as Toni's her brow knits closely.

You see, Toni may be part Russian, but she's useless at speaking it.

I nod, and Toni and I head for the outside, for the danger that a waits.

"Tala", I turn to face her, we're outside so no one can hear us speak.

"Hmm"

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier", I look closer at her and for the first time I see something new.

Almost something that was hidden but now it is free, a spark of some sort.

I smile and say, "It's ok Toni, it's not your fault, now, we better fetch Kai", and we carry on walking in silence.

**Back with the Bladebreakers**

"Tyson, pick a channel and stick with it, please", begged Hilary as Tyson flipped the channels again.

"But it's mostly in Russian", he complained.

"Maybe Dizzi could translate?" Suggested Max

Max, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny sat in front of the TV in the hotel, Mr D and Mr Granger out for a 'talk', and Ray and Kai gone somewhere.

The door opened and Kai and Ray stepped in.

They all looked at them, things seemed to be better but what confused them was how? (AN: The other's doing know about Sergio's death)

The Tyson flicked to the news report and Kai stared at the screen with a terrified, shocked and stunned look.

His face seemed to become paler and his eyes widen at what the lady was saying.

Then a photo of Voltaire was on the screen and all eyes were off Kai and on the screen.

Kai 'walked' his way to the TV, grabbed the remote and shut it off.

"Kai, what happened?" Asked Hilary

Kai turned to her, watched her and then at the other's, his gaze finally falling onto Ray.

"Voltaire's escaped", he gulped.

And the stunned kids suddenly felt very cold and their world collapsed as Kai hurried for the door, with Ray following, confused as ever.

**Kai's POV**

Is possible, for that man to be free?

Can he truly be here in Moscow?

Why does he do this?

I need to rid myself of him for good

I need to see him, to confront him of reality

**20 minutes later with Ray and Kai**

"Kai what just happened", asked Ray.

They had been walking with out end across the giant city.

Kai turned to face Ray and said, "Voltaire's back, Biovolt's back, and we have to stop them, now!"

And Kai began to walk on, without knowing what surprise he's in store for when he reached his destination to hell.

**I'm sorry it's so short; please forgive me for all my short things and such but now, the reviews:**

**Hazel-Beka: **to lose a Friend is to Gain One, Kai just lost Sergio right? Now imagine you lose a friend (Beka) and here's this hunk of a guy (Ray) wanting to help, Ray's now your FRIEND. But Kai knows Ray cannot take Sergio's place, for those few days' Kai was with this freak, sparks flew.

**Puppalupp2008: **I hope this is satisfactory enough

**KailoverLC: **I think we've established you like my story and yes, he was Kai's friend, odd, he's friends with an adult.

**Kerei Kitsune: **Yes once more, poor Kai

**SchoolBoredom: **I hope I didn't take to long to update this one

**EVIL-asskisser0: **I was sick with bronchitis and I wasn't allowed on the computer, sorry to take so long, it wont happen again.

**Crimson in the Shadwos: **I'm also glad he died with his friends, well his grave but that doesn't matter. How'd you guess about Toni, was it that obvious?

**Darksaphire: **Do you want it to be a KaiRay fic? Because I'll do it, no problem, but I'll ask the other's first OK? And don't worry scenes with Ray and Kai are my fav so we won't have a shortage of those.


	29. Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Meetings**

Kai and Ray walked in silence.

Nothing seemed to be able to break the immense amount of silence.

Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate the two teen's thoughts.

Walking along the Russian city they found themselves in the park, the empty playing field seemed to make their stillness even more massive.

_On in on the rain would fall like tears from the star, like tears from the star, on in on the rain would say how fragile we, how fragile we are..._

They stopped, and both looked into the blank sky.

Ray turned to Kai and said, "Why are we going there, just the two of us", Kai didn't answer immediately but said.

"Because-I'm tired of-hurting my.........friends"

Kai looked ashamed, he stared at his feet, and he didn't want to have this conversation just this minute.

"But we feel the same we don't want you hurting anymore, well...I don't want you to", Kai looked up at this; an astonished look took over his embarrassed expression.

"I don't want you to get hurt any longer, I want to help", carried on Ray, he could feel his face going red.

Kai drew his stare away from Ray and stared into the distance, his mind racing.

Ray cared for him?

It seemed almost impossible for Kai; someone cared for him other then two people, two dead people.

Lillian

And Sergio

_When winter blood is shed, we forget how fragile we are alone, how fragile we are alone..._

It was impossible, because he didn't know how to care back, what should he do, ignore the fact someone doesn't want to see him suffer, or embrace it and turn over a new leaf?

"Ray..."

Ray looked at Kai, he seemed worried almost but with the expression he wore, no one would be able to tell what he was thinking.

"Ray I-I need you to promise me something"

Ray didn't know where this was going, but he couldn't be bothered where it was going.

"Promise me, you'll never, you'll never leave me".

Ray didn't know what to say, what _was _going on here.

Kai seemed to be in a different dimension, what had made Kai say that.

_Nothing seems the same without you, my blood turns blue, I'm so fragile without you, I'm so fragile without you..._

"Kai I, I don't know what to say, I mean, I don't know what to do, what I mean is...why would I leave you?"

Kai almost smirked, and turned to Ray, but only shook his head and never answered, he didn't plan on answering, he didn't even know why Ray would leave, and he just wished he never did.

They just stood there.

Silence lasted longer in the park.

Nothing stirred from the surroundings.

Kai suddenly turned to Ray and said, "You're my friend Ray, you're my companion, you're no stranger to me"

Ray was no confused, what on earth was Kai talking about, "...You're no stranger to me", and what does that mean?

Then peace, Ray was smiling, Kai was joyful inside, he had a friend, he had a companion a comrade, a buddy, a pal.

_You make me strong, I'm like glass without help, I'll shatter with out your help, and I'll shatter with out your help..._

"Kai, you're my friend too, and I'll do anything to help, I'll die for you, because-"

But he was cut off by the sight of a very dangerous person walking towards them...Tala.

Tala was smirking, he had a girl next to him, and she looked familiar.

Tala stopped around a few meter's away from them, Kai and Tala stared at each other with fierce war gazes.

The atmosphere became cold and angry; the two rivals's stared at each other for a few seconds before Tala spoke in Russian so Ray or Toni couldn't understand.

"It's time to come home Kai, your grandfather awaits your attendance", Kai sneered in Russian, "Try and take me"

Tala moved from his left foot to his right and then back in annoyance, and snapped back (in Russian), "It will be my pleasure, oh, and Kai, I think you should meet Toni"

Kai's eyes left Tala and he looked at Toni.

The one thing that did catch his attention was her eyes.

So much like his, but...lighter and not so cold.

'_Why does she look so familiar?'_ He thought as he returned his gaze to Tala's smirking face, _'why is he so happy, it's just a stupid, ignorant little girl, nothing special'_

"Toni, this is Kai, our traitor, and that is Ray Kon, he's part of Kai's team, why don't you sat hello Toni", said Tala (in English), his smirk became foul and Ray didn't like that.

Toni took a few seconds before saying in a quiet voice, "Hi" (AN: stupid I know )

'_That voice, so much like my mother, so much like Sincerity Hiwatari, so much like her, that's who she reminds me off, my mother...why?', _thought Kai.

Tala smirked and said, "Kai. don't you know who this is".

Kai shook his head slightly; he wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"My dear rival, this young lady is Toni Hiwatari, your sister"

TBC...

No KaiRay, I'm actually quite glad, I can't write stuff like that's, its just one of my strong points.

I left a cliffie!!!!!!

And I good one too, hail the almighty cliffhanger person start's to bow

Anyhow, Review if you want to find out what'll happen next...will Kai believe Tala, will Toni believe Tala, will Tala get Kai to come and what'll Ray do?

REVIEW, but I bet you will because if you don't I can become very, very evil!!!!!!!

Crimson in the Shadows: Oh OO I didn't know I did that, oops! Who said she'll need convincing he's not evil, who said Kai _was _evil in the first place!!!

good fic yourself, love the pact, really cool!


	30. Test Tube Baby

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Test Tube Baby**

"My dear rival, this young lady is Toni Hiwatari, your sister"

'_My sister_

_I have no sister, I have no siblings, it's always been me and Voltaire, heck, and I hardly remember my parents let alone a _sister!'

Kai's eyes widen, his mouth went dry, his hands became clammy and his heartbeat began to go into over-drive.

Ray though was a bit lost, a sister, that's why she looked familiar, she looked like Kai (in a way but not completely).

Kai regained his posture and looked at Toni long and hard.

This was impossible, he had no siblings, no family but Voltaire...right?

Tala sneered at the confused look of Toni, Kai and Ray, this was too perfect.

"Let me explain", he said finally and turned to Toni and said softly, "believe me Toni", turning to the other two he told his story:

"Toni is what we call a Test Tube Baby.

She has the genes of Leon and Sincerity Hiwatari yes, but she's different.

The sperm and egg were taken from the parents and – well you know, she was conceived in a 'fake womb'.

Made from a rubber that Biovolt concocted, she grew into a baby, for nine months she was in that womb.

Kai here was only about 2 years old when this happened.

Toni was unknown to her parents and to the outside world, only Boris and Voltaire knew of her.

Voltaire knew Kai was just like his father – and so, he 'made' plan B, Toni here is the production of that plan B.

But once Kai began to become ruthless and turn out to be what Voltaire wanted he let Boris raise her.

But she always had the Hiwatari name, Toni was never told of her origin and as a girl she became very curious.

She was only allowed in a certain area of Balkov Abbey.

And went exploring, there, she met me.

And there, her first beating had taken place.

Lucky for Biovolt, they had me to keep the secret for they had explained Toni.

And they let her train with me, but only me.

When Toni was two, Kai was given the Drug.

And I wasn't allowed to see Toni again, for two years I had to stay with Kai and Lillian, and that's when I became to fall for Lillian.

But Kai stole her away.

At the age of 5 ¾ Kai destroyed half of the abbey.

And losing his memory and taken to Japan.

That's when Toni's training really started, and she trained like no tomorrow, but Voltaire knew she would never be the same as Kai."

Toni felt like fainting, she looked at Kai who seemed to disbelieve Tala very much.

Ray looked over at Kai.

Kai snapped back from the information he had just digested, and turned to her.

They stared at each other until Tala said, "Now you know, it's time to come back, before I get nasty with you".

Kai looked at Tala and said in a callous manner, "no"

"I don't think you're in the position to argue Kai, you can barley run", said Tala, pointing out Kai's blank cast.

"I said no Tala"

Tala shook his head and argued back, "don't hurt your family Kai, I know Voltaire won't like this"

"I don't really care about him Tala, like you don't care about me" answered back the cold leader.

Tala would have steam coming out his ears if it was possible at the answer (AN: I wish it was possible, that would be so cute).

"I'll take you Kai, whether you like it or not", he took a few step's forward when ray intervened.

"Don't touch him Tala".

Tala stopped and looked over Ray and smiled disgustingly, "Why, why should you care".

"Because..."

But Ray's voice just trailed off, and looked at his feet, "What no answer, and well then, step aside".

And for the first time in those crazy second's Ray realized he had been standing so close to Kai it was unbelievable.

Tala was now a meter away and ready to strike.

But Ray held his stance and stood there.

"No", was all he said.

Tala didn't like games and this one he detested with all his heart; standing up for others deserved punishment.

"Move Ray, that's an order" he said in a commanding voice.

Bur Ray held his position and didn't budge.

Toni suddenly spoke up, "Let's go Tala, we can do this some other time, it's getting late".

Tala turned to face her and said, "No, I want him now!"

"But, it's getting late and Voltaire can send one of his goons", _'she has a point', _Tala thought.

Sending one quick glance at Kai; a warning glance a glance that read, I'll-be-back kind of glance.

Turning around and leading the way out of the park, the two left.

The other two though stood like that for who knows how long before Kai saying, "You can move now".

Ray moved further away and looked at Kai with worry; he didn't know how he would react to the news about Toni.

"Kai I'm-" but Kai cut him off by saying, "it's ok, um Ray"

"Yeah", answered Ray.

"Thank you, for standing up like that, you're a true friend", Ray blushed and said, "That's what friends are for, now; let's go, before Tyson's eats all the food".

Smiling Kai and Ray headed back.

But underneath that smile, Kai was worried, if she really was his sister then, should he be worried about her, what was going on?

Ray didn't understand, was he truly a friend in the eyes of Kai Hiwatari?

**And Presto!!!**

**I can work magic alright, now this is very good chapter I'm not sure if that whole Test Tube thing made much sense I got the original idea from Blood Tide by Melvin Burgess, those who have read it understand. **

**SapphireSword: you've got to be kidding me, you're the only person to know were the first part of that Fragile thing came from, I know I didn't use the rest of the lyrics on account of the CD being my friends and he needed to get to Boarding school with the CD for some project, so I made up the rest pretty good, isn't it .**


	31. Red With Rage

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Red with Rage**

**Tala's POV**

"Tala...TALA!"

I wisped around and faced her, I knew I was red with rage, and I was not in the mood for this but I listened.

"How could you!"

But before I can answer she does, I don't know who's more peeved, me or her?

"How could you not tell me? I'm you're friend, _you're _F-R-I-E-N-D!"

She spells out friend and also emphases her point she pokes me in the chest with her finger.

"You'll never understand what I feel Toni, I had my reason's" I answer, my fists clench.

"I'll never understand bloody hell Tala. What I'll never understand is how I ever became friends with a bastard like _you_", she points her finger at the tip of my nose.

"Ok, so you had your reason's what are _these_ reasons, huh?"

I look at her, god she looks just like Kai when angry, redness in his eyes, a madness like he's about to explode.

"I don't like the guy Toni, he just, he just...", but I can't tell her why, I never can, never.

Toni frowns, "You don't know why you don't like him?"

"I do, it's just...it's complicated", I'm exhausted and so is my voice.

Toni puts her hand on my shoulder as I turn around to walk.

"Tala...please tell me what happened...the truth"

I turn around to face her and we find a place to sit, on a bench, and I begin my story:

_My mother and father were in debts, they were so deep they couldn't leave._

_So, they heard about a man, who'll fix their problems...but at a price._

_When the man, Boris found out they had a son, me...he said, and "I'll solve your problems, but in exchange for your two year old kid"._

_I'd heard crying and I didn't know what was going on and...I barely remember my own parents._

_Boris took me to the abbey, I grew up there, like Kai we were trained to be weapons of destruction, monsters as he put it, a monster with no hearts...his exact words._

_When we were four...Kai became, well like his father, as Voltaire put it._

_I'd already met you but...Kai was given a drug, known as...I think I remember it was called, Vitamin P there was another own, Vitamin O and Vitamin C._

_Pain Obedience and Control_

_All made POC, a deadly drug, given to the weak it would kill them...I was given it once in my life, when Kai, he was given it all the time._

_Boris knew Kai and I liked this girl...Lillian._

_Everyone liked her; she was strong, kind, gentle...almost like you._

_They let her stay with us in the same cell; I wasn't able to see you because of this and...because of Kai's Rage Rampages._

_When we were near turned five, we were shown Black Dranzer, you weren't there, and you were on the other side of the abbey._

_But Black Dranzer is beautiful, and so powerful._

_Kai was memorized by it, by then, Kai was already trying to fight POC and as punishment, they made him kill...they made him kill Lillian._

_There was nothing I could do to save her, he was given an over dose, and he'd go crazy, mad._

_And he cried in her blood._

_I was so angry._

_I wanted to rip him to shreds_

_Because...I loved her_

_I loved her with all my hearts, but she chose Kai as her friend and from then on, I chose to be the best, we were always against each other from the start but...this was worse._

_I wanted to beat him, show him the pain he caused on me and Lillian._

_But after Kai stole Black Dranzer...I never saw him again._

_For nine years I never saw him to beat, but the willing to destroy him become stronger with each year._

_And then we finally met._

_At the Russian tournament, I wanted his blood, but I couldn't fight him then._

_I fought Tyson and he won._

_I don't know how but he did, and he opened my eyes, it was like I was blinded at first but I could finally see the truth._

_But...that could never stop me from wanted to tear down Kai's throne._

_Wanting to kill myself I worked harder and you appeared again._

_And I knew my destiny was to beat him, and to be friends with his sister._

_My destiny needed to be fulfilled; do you now understand Toni, why I need to defeat him once and for all?_

Done I look at her face.

She shocked, angry, and I can't tell whether confused or not.

"Tala, I had no idea".

I look down at my hands, "Not many do", and I answer.

Toni suddenly stands up and say's, "Tala, I'm going to help you, and together we will defeat Kai, for he's no brother of mine, he's my enemy!"

Declaring war on Kai I stood up and we marched to their hotel.

**With the Bladebreakers**

The weather got worse as the two friends walked back to the hotel.

As they opened the door, Mr Dickinson, Mr Granger and the others watch them walk in, stern faces were seen.

But before Kai or Ray could speak Mr Dickinson said in the most, strict pissed off voice he could have.

"Kai Alexander Hiwatari, please come with me".

No questions no arguing, Kai followed Mr Dickinson to the kitchen, Mr Granger shut the door and a buzz was heard from the team.

All shooting their questions at Ray

"Where did you go?'

"Is Voltaire really free?"

"Did you go you the abbey?"

"Is Kai's second name really Alexander"

But all Ray could do was worry, Mr Dickinson seemed angry very, very angry.

**Ray's POV**

Was Kai in trouble, could he really be in trouble.

But Mr Dickinson looked pissed.

Tyson and Max wont shut up, Hilary's also at it now, but the real yelling from Kai, he's yelling in Russian, and it seems only Mr Dickinson knows what he's saying.

**With Kai**

"I don't understand you _knew _Biovolt was back, why you didn't tell me Kai" was Mr D's voice.

"I didn't want to get you into any trouble, and it's none of your f business what I know!"

"Kai, none of that language pleases; now anything else I don't know you'd like to share"

"I don't give a rat's arse what language I can use, I can do what ever I bloody think is best, because I'm no slave Mr Dickinson and it's my choice whether I must go back or not!!"

"Kai, please, will you calm down", calls Mr Granger.

Kai turned to face him but instead of yelling he say's quietly, "If you don't have faith, I wont, if you don't have hope, I wont, if you don't have courage I wont but if you have loyalty I will, and I have loyalty is everyone in this team, even in Tyson but...my past will always be were my home is, and it's my option whether to go or not...and because most of you don't think I have the strength to face it...I will".

Turning around opening the door he walked on his crutches he heads for the door.

**With the rest**

Ray watched as suddenly Kai walked out the kitchen door.

"Kai, wait", came Mr Dickinson's door.

But Kai didn't listen, opening the hotel door, he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Max.

"Please Kai, we need you"

But Kai shrugged the hand off and walked. (AN: To his doom)

Leaving them in silence Max looked up at Mr Dickinson and asked, "Where's he going"

"Home"

**With Ray**

Ray leaned out the window of and put his hands o the side of his mouth and yelled, "Kai, come back we can fix this...KAI!"

But he either didn't listen or he didn't hear.

"Please", whispered Ray, started cry, "you said you could tell my anything", he was barely heard.

His tears ran down his face, "please back".

**Ray's POV**

I can barely think.

Why did he just go?

Was it something they said, was it something that I'd never find out about.

Oh Kai, I scarcely just got through your ice mask and now, you've shattered it like you've shattered me.

Why can't you understand we need you as a friend, teammates, a Captain?

Please Kai, I swear to god, I'll get you back, whether I die trying.

**Max's POV (something haven't had)**

Well, he's gone.

Kai's gone mental!!!

Why would he just leave us like that.

Why, why did he just walk away, he's still injured yet he walked away as if nothing happened.

There's one thing wrong with Kai and that he never understands what friend are!!

He doesn't get it does he?

He doesn't know some of us look up to him...like me.

I've never had a big bother and Kai's just what I ask for, he's someone I can look up to, but he's always letting us down in some way and I've had enough.

Running to find where Ray disappeared too I see him shouting at the Kai like figure.

"Ray", I whisper as I kneel at his body.

"Ray, we'll get him back, I promise".

Ray looks up and smiles, "we all will" comes the others voices.

And he all smile, "We're going to get Kai and none's going to stop us", Tyson shouted and he jumped for the door.

**This is getting so good, I'm amazed at how many reviews of got, Blimey, I didn't expect that much faints**

**Ok, I've been listening to too much Michale Jackson and it's made my writing go a bit wonky so this chapters a bit out of whack and into mad town, I personally think Ray's going a bit metal **

**And your reviews are so nice, thank you, and you know if you review you get another chapter.**

**Should I make Toni go out with one of the Bladebreakers?**

**SapphireSword: **Tala is an idiot (but I still love him) in this fic and I think revenge is the worst thing on this planet but he doesn't know that.

**Lady Raiden( ): **What do want me to do to Maxie?

**Puppalupp2008: **You should be a detective you do know that, your extremely good at guessing

**KailoverLC: **It gives me the chills when you think about it Kai has a best friend...scary

**Bye, Bye **


	32. Ripped in Two

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Ripped in Two**

**Kai's POV**

Why does it have to rain now!

Bloody hell, can my life get any worse...spoke to soon.

I see Tala and Toni walks up; Tala looks well...furious

I stop walking, where the hell am I?

Tala stops in front of me and points his arm in front of himself to he's pointing at my face.

"Kai, you're coming back with me whether you like it or not!"

"Tala, go to hell", I snap back.

He puts his out stretched arm into his pocket to reveal his Beyblade, Wolborg glimmers in the rain.

"Well, we'll just have to take you by force", and he gets ready to launch.

I can't get my blade out for my arms are a bit preoccupied with these stupid crutches.

I keep my eyes on Tala when I hear the sound of a blade getting ready and I wisp my eyes on to Toni, her blades beautiful, "On my mark Toni", say's Tala, as they get ready.

"Three...two...ONE" And they both launched their blades.

They circled me, I watched, this was not good.

They clash into my good leg, making me jump, why now do they want to take me, why now.

Then they are called back to their masters and Tala holds out a gun.

He pulls the trigger and a dart it shot into my neck.

**End Kai's POV Normal POV**

"Master Voltaire he's not stable"

Voltaire swung around to face one of the scientists, "I don't care what's wrong with him, just do it".

Boris smirked; this was the best part of his job, from a distance it looked as if Kai was having a small seizer.

Moving Kai's limp body so he was lying on his stomach Boris took out a knife.

Cutting a slit down neck, Boris opened it, and took a small chip and planted it into Kai's neck, just close enough to his spine.

Smiling with satisfaction the guards took Kai to a cell down below.

**With the Breakers**

"Hurry...up...Tyson", called Kenny as he panted, they all were tired, and running for most of day in the rain things didn't look to good.

"Where is he", asked Hilary.

"Abbey", gasped Ray

And so the race began.

Stopping at the abbey, two figures stood waiting.

Ray stopped and recognized them both.

"Where's Kai" he ordered.

Tala snickered, "somewhere you don't want to be"

"Toni, where's Kai, I know you worry about him where is he", shouted Ray, his patience running thin.

Toni didn't say anything but looked shocked...why would she worry about him, he stole her friends love.

"C'mon Toni, I know you care"

"Bull" she spat at Ray's feet.

"Hey, I don't know who you are but you know something we want to know so spill", yelled Tyson.

"No" she answered

"Yo don't know how much you're like him Toni, in everyway...please, for family".

Toni looked at Tala who shook his head, "I don't think so – you see Ray, family doesn't count, family isn't a word used here at the abbey, it's something Kai will never have".

"But he's your family Toni, please for him".

Toni felt as if her heart was being ripped in two, what to do?

Where was her loyalty, to a brother she'd never met or to a friend she'd known all her life?

**Kai's POV**

What happened?

Where am I?

How'd I get here?

Ahh!

It burns!!!

It pains!!!

HELP!!!!

**Back with the others**

"Well Toni"

Toni looks at Ray, he's smiling

"Were do you stand, with Tala, or with Kai?"

Toni started to shake, she didn't know, she didn't know where she stood.

She didn't know.

"Well Toni, give Ray your answer" said Tala

But Toni started to shake.

She felt cold inside, almost frozen.

She felt ripped apart inside.

**Ok...crappy this is the worst chapter on this planet!!!**

**I can't wait for the next chapter it's going to be better then this I hope.**

**What's Toni's decision?**

**I'll ask you**

**Who say's she should stay with Kai or with Tala, gives your answers soon and I am banning all romance from this fic!!**

**Hazel-Bake: **Firstly, narrow minded people is the perfect description I'd give them, secondly I can't kill them, I'm not finished with their torture, and I agree, Lillian was Kai's friend and not theirs so there!

**Kerei Kitsune: **Ok. Someone put Ray in a straightjacket before he hurts himself

**SapphireSword: **I agree, it is very complicated, that's why I can't do her POV, I don't know what she would think it would just be...blank?

**KailoverLC: **I really don't know what he would think I mean he's a hyper manic who is always happy and your to modest I'm not that good.

**Seeya **


	33. My Loyalty

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Before you read this very confusing chapter I want you all to know that I found it hard for Toni if I put her in my position and in so she's a bit well, mental.**

**Ray's will be back to his good old self in the next chapter (hopefully) and the chip, well you'll have to wait and see looks around evilly**

**My Loyalty**

"Well Toni"

Toni looks at Ray, he's smiling

"Were do you stand, with Tala, or with Kai?"

Toni started to shake, she didn't know, she didn't know where she stood.

She didn't know.

"Well Toni, give Ray your answer" said Tala

But Toni started to shake her head.

She felt cold inside, almost frozen.

She felt ripped apart inside.

She didn't know were she stood, she was in the middle, she wanted to help Kai but she knew she needed to help Tala as well.

Her feet began to back away from them, shaking her head, "I don't know", she whispered, turning around she ran to the abbey doors.

"Toni!" shouted Tala as she ran.

"Ok. Is it just me or did we miss something", asked Max.

Ray turned to the others and explained, "Toni's Kai sister, don't ask just go with it".

Ray turned back Tala, who was looking shocked and angry.

"Now, tell us where Kai is", by the tone of his voice, Ray wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"I'm not telling Kon, Kai doesn't need you, Kai's just been a pain, keeping secrets, telling lies, he's home now, so go bugger someone else".

Tala started to turn and walk away when Ray shouted, "Tala, you may not understand why we're here, but we are, and we're not leaving without our friend!"

But Tala didn't listen and walked off.

**With Toni**

She cried.

She was so confused.

She had no answer.

To the questions they asked.

She hid behind a bush and was leaning against the cold walls of the abbey.

"_Where does your loyalty lie?"_

She wiped the tears from her face and stared into the rainy sky.

Then there was a scream.

It pierced her heart as it shattered her soul.

Looking up, she saw that she was leaning against a wall of a cell.

She saw Kai in pain, he screamed again.

"Kai", she whispered

But she drew her body away, "No, I don't help people that kill", she said to herself.

"Help!" he cried

She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, so leave this in the dust.

She looked into the window of the cell and saw him curled in a ball.

"Oh Kai", she began to cry again.

Wiping the tears away as they mixed with the rain, she took out Drio, stood a few meters away from the wall and let it rip.

A hole was now visible.

She crept into the rumble, and he screamed again, "Make it stop, please!"

She knew his leg was in bad shape, and dragged him out, leaning him against the clean wall, she noticed his cast was gone.

She looked at him.

He looked so tired.

Sitting down next to him, she comforted him.

He opened his eye slightly.

Frowned and whispered hoarsely, "Mama..." before passing out.

**Kai's POV**

Ice and Fire

Black and White

Never in the place but always together

My legs in so much pain I don't even feel it, it's gone numb...shit.

The fire burns me from inside.

It eats away the feeling of happiness, and brings me madness

"Release me" it tells me

"Release your pain and sorrow"

Ray.

Help me

You're my friend, friends are meant to stick together, not leave them to die in their own pain and misery.

Please, help me, save me, free me.

There's someone there, holding me, encouraging me to be alive.

Warmth drips through my frozen skin.

I open my eyes, who are you?

"Mama..."

That face, so alive, so worried, so beautiful.

"_Kai, run, before he gets you"_

_I stand there, ice cold; a man is in front of me, mama?_

_He's holding a gun, at a woman's head, a man is lying at their feet, and he's dead, blood pouring from his body._

_The lady's crying, she looks so scared, the man smirks and pulls the trigger_

"_Kai!" she screams_

_I suddenly feel empty, cold, alone, lost, I feel...scared, afraid of what'll happen next._

_And I realize who they were...my parents._

_I'm swimming in darkness, so much pain, so much torment; I need to let it free, to be a free._

_FREE!!_

**End Kai's POV Ray's POV**

Oh Kai, I hope you alright.

I know I haven't been there since the beginning but there's always a time to start, and nows that time.

Please, be ok, we still need you, please!!

We run like mad, finding our way's around the courtyards when we head for the doors.

No guards, opening the door with the help of the guy's we look inside...darkness.

Creeping around like mice we head for the stairs that lead down.

Its evil down here, cold hearted.

But it's were Kai is and I'm not going back without him.

**End Ray's crooked thoughts Toni's POV**

Oh God, this is the only time I've ever asked you for anything, please, let him live, please; let him still be there when he wasn't.

Let him release his pain and begin anew.

Let him have friends and family that he never had.

Let him, have me...

**Kai is very OOC in these chapters but bear with me, I think Ray's gone completely crazy, Toni's making my head hurt and well, everything's going wrong!!!**

**This is just getting more and more creepy; well that's what happens when you listen to Michael Jackson and Sting 247.**

**Oh I just remembered, my exams start on the 22nd of November and my dad's coming over from the states on the 15th so updating may be slow.**

**Hazel-Beka: **you don't like Toni, I know, she's a really odd but that's what happens when you're created by me.

**SchoolBordem: **You're close

**Kerei Kitsune: **Hahahaha!!!! I've just re-read LOTR and watched the movies a million times so...that would explain that, now that you point it out I couldn't help but laugh!!!

**SapphireSword: **you were the only one to vote for Tala.You have a very good point...you really should make public speaking a hobby you would be good at it. Toni's a difficult character to place, she's very confusing and sometimes I can't even put my self in her shoes, I've tried and I've had some trouble – But listen, even if at this point I've gone against the Toni and Tala together thing don't worry, I'll make it up Laughs evilly anyway, I think you've just given me the longest review, Yay for you!!

**REVIEW!!!!**


	34. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Rescue Mission **

Kai's body was limp, though it was heavy and light at the same time all you could say it was limp.

Holding him in a sitting position, Toni washed some blood with a cloth (she got the water from the rain).

Washing it, she found on his face a huge gash near his left eyes, his lips were cut, washing down his neck there were small cuts.

Sitting there for a few seconds she sighed, looking down at him she frowned, there was something small on his neck.

Turning his head to the side she examined it, there was a slit, which will become a scar, touching it with her index finger, she felt him shudder.

Turning his head back to face her she looked down his face, so childish he looked when asleep.

Sneezing she looked down at his leg, what a mess.

Blood everywhere on the white snow, now gone red, it looked broken again, the bone must be smashed to tiny pieces, taking off her jacket she put it over the leg, his pants were ripped to shreds on it.

Leaning on the wall she looked into the drizzling sky, all she could do was wait.

**With the Others**

Breathing deeply, they stopped running.

It was cold and damp down here and no one liked it, noises all around were heard, Tyson leaned against the left wall, sweating, "How much further", he panted.

Ray looked at him, he squinted it was dark down here, he looked at the others and said, "Not far", and they carried on.

They jogged further down till the one passage way became two.

They stopped, Ray looked down each other, again and again, turning to the others he said, "Hilary you come with me, Tyson, Max, Kenny, you go that way", he pointed to the left end, and they split up.

**With Tala**

He walked solitary down the courtyard, in search of Toni.

'_Stupid girl!' _he thought turned into a pathway, without realizing heading further and further away from her.

**With Max, Kenny and Tyson**

Max turned to see suddenly notice cells, like in a prison, he gave a shrilling scream.

"What?" asked Tyson, seeing his friend suddenly go pale in the dim light, Max pointed to the cells.

Tyson also gave a scream and Kenny fainted.

The screams ended as the two standing teens looked at Kenny.

A few second later Max and Tyson ended up picking him up and carrying him, sweat pouring now from their faces, their breathing was becoming more noticeable.

Tyson stopped and looked around, it was pretty dark down here, some light still shining in.

Frowning he turned to face Max, who was holding Kenny.

"Max is it just me or is this passage getting smaller?"

Max turned and frowned, turning around looking around his frown deepened, "I think it is, odd, should we carry on?"

Tyson thought about for some time before nodding, taking hold of Kenny they set off.

**With Ray and Hilary**

They walked for some time; no one spoke, their eyes staring into the darkness up a head.

Something ran in front of Hilary and she gave a small squeal, jumping, Ray turned and looked at her confused, "It was a rat", she said with disgust.

Ray nodded and they carried on.

Suddenly there was million's of rats scurrying around, Hilary was holding onto Ray's arm.

"Don't worry about them, just ignore them", he said in a calming voice, Hilary looked up to see glowing amber eyes looking back, she nodded and she carried on.

Another split was there, two different way's, "Um, should we split up", she asked, Ray was concentrating, there was some light he'd seen and wanted to find, it may be a way out.

"No, come", he led them down the left way.

"Ray, there cell down here", whispered Hilary.

"I know, Kai told me about them once"

Silence, then there was a bright light in front of them.

A cell was there, a metal door, opening it with a creak they looked in, chains and a chair where there, a light in the middle of the cell room on the roof.

Standing in Ray saw something in the far corner; he went there, leaving Hilary looking around.

Picking up what he found he brought it to the light for Hilary to see.

"What is it", she asked

Ray removed the cloth that covered the object.

"A Knife"

**Tyson, Max and Kenny**

"Tyson, Kenny's heavy can we rest", asked Max

"Sure"

Standing there they rested, looking around.

"This place is claustrophobic", suddenly said Tyson

"And hot"

They were right, as they moved on heat seemed to become obvious and the narrow corridors were getting smaller and smaller.

"It's like a maze down here"

"C'mon, let's go", and they carried on.

Walking Tyson lost his footing and slipped, bring Kenny and Max down with him.

The rolled down the narrow corridor which was almost like a slide, hitting a dead end, Max looked up, Tyson looked up and smiled, "That was fun", he said sarcastically.

They looked at Kenny who was now fully awake, "What happened", he asked.

"We fell", answered Max and he tried to stand only to fall back down, holding his ankle.

"I think I sprained it", he said, sitting back down.

Tyson looked at it squinting, "I think you did far more then that", pointing to the bone sticking out.

"How do we get out of here", asked Kenny, They looked around, not much light, a small vent on top of them, they were in a ditch like place.

Suddenly they heard voices from a above them, "...What do you mean she's gone!" that sounded like Boris.

"She ran off, I couldn't find her", and that was Tala.

"Wha-" began Tyson but Kenny put his hand over Tyson's mouth.

"Find her and bring her here, and don't fail me boy!"

"I wont sir", and they were gone.

Tyson swiped Kenny's hand away and said, "What was that about", Kenny shrugged and Max yelped in pain.

This did not look good.

**With Toni Toni's POV**

I closed my eyes, I was so tired, Kai was asleep but I knew I had to stay awake, I wouldn't fall asleep.

Looking up the drizzle was gone, no rain was left, and the sky was still cloudy I could see the sun setting, the colours changed from yellow to a deep crimson, like Kai's eyes.

I watched, so beautiful, so perfect, so simple yet brilliant in all ways.

Looking over Kai I see a face full of pain; it hurts me to see him like that.

I suddenly remember a saying Tala had said, "Blood is thinker than water", I took of by glove of my hand.

White skin stared back at me, I turned it so I could see my palm, and a thin scar looked back at me.

Tala was my blood brother I his blood sister, but I share something Tala hasn't; I share something special with Kai.

Something I can't even begin to explain.

Kai groans, "Its ok", I whisper, I don't whether he heard me or not but I fell his body relax a bit.

I move a strand of hair away from his eyes and smile, I share something I can explain, yet I know it's there.

"Sleep well Kai...my brother"

**Anyone notice in the 1st season of Beyblade Kai looks more muscular, then in the 2cd season V force he looks almost chibi like and then in the next one G rev he looks like a normal but more aloof??**

**And in the G rev season his eyes are pinker??**

**SapphireSword: **I know what you mean, it's all great on paper but when you have to say it, I go like jelly and I blab the whole thing out, I'm extremely shy and I prefer writing then talking, I tend to blab about something completely stupid.

**SchoolBordem: **You'll have to wait like the rest of us mortals

Hazel-Beka: I'll see what my crazy minds come up with meanwhile BEAR! With me!!!


	35. A Storm is Brewing

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**A Storm is Brewing**

"Can you move", asked Tyson, looking at Max's pained face; shaking his head Tyson banged his fist on the solid ground.

"There must be a way out", his patience running thin.

Banging his fist again on the ground sent a hollow sound through their ears, Kenny and Tyson looked down at the ground, banging it lightly there was the empty sound.

"It's hollow", confirmed Kenny

"So, that means this place isn't part of the abbey", said Tyson

Nodding, Kenny looked around, "It's getting dark, we should move"

"What about Maxie", exclaimed Tyson, "Max, we're going to carry you, ok", Max nodded and Kenny and Tyson picked him up, and headed for a tunnel on the far end.

**With Ray and Hilary**

"A Knife"

They stared at it, the three red gems glistened in the light, the red streak down the middle was darker, and the point was extremely sharp.

"It's amazing", whispered Hilary, touching the middle gem.

Ray rewrapped the knife up he put it in his red belt, nodding him and Hilary moved on.

"Ray, this place is so dark, I can't see", Hilary complained a few minutes later.

"It gets darker the further we move, hold my hand so we don't lose each other, and come on".

Grabbing his hand tightly Hilary didn't let go and she walked slowly behind him.

Ray's golden eyes shining like a cat in the dark, his eye sight was better, it was just the fact that now there were two slits were his pupil is.

**With Tala**

Tala's temper was boiling hot, it matched his hair.

'_Where was she!' _he thought as he stepped in a small twig.

Turning around he had a good look of where he was.

In the woods close by, she must be here somewhere!!

Carrying on walking Tala pace seemed to quicken as he heard voices close by, now running he found the trap door which was an escape route from the abbey cells.

Hearing the voices he opened the trap door.

**In Kai's Dream**

_Kai swam through a sea of darkness._

_A pain struck him in his side, then his back, and then his legs gave way._

_He was in a sea of darkness, terrible pains struck his head, his whole body felt frozen, he shut his eyes, but he could not confront the pain._

_Tears of anguish filled his eyes, and ran down his face._

_Then, it all stopped, and found himself somewhere else, he was in snow, he was still cold, but felt he'd been there before, span around, as he heard footsteps come closer._

_A girl of his age, with a long chocolate brown hair and a white dress was walking towards him, no shoes, and her jet brown hair twisted in the wind, her feet leaving small perfect prints._

_She came very close and he saw her eyes so beautiful so innocent, she was so close he could smell her, she smelt of roses, she stretched out her hand to touch his ice cold face, then, she vanished and so did the snow, and darkness enclosed him once again, and all joy was sapped away as the pain returned._

He screamed, Toni watched in horror as he screamed, he was so much pain, she wanted to help but she didn't know how.

"_NO"_

_Came a shrill voice from behind a door, Kai sat in a pool of blood, his head had a huge gash in the front and a few center meters from his temple._

_He had blood running down his face, his bottom lip was cut and his nose was bleeding slowly, he didn't have his normal clothes on, he only wore the pants he wears, he must have been about five there._

"_Had enough", asked another voice, it was Boris, Kai shivered as he heard it, "do you know what happens when little boys are bad Kai", Kai nodded slightly, moaning as Boris picked Kai up and slapped him against the cold stone wall._

"_They get punished, and when your asked to do something Kai, you do it, do you hear me", Kai whimpered._

Kai became restless and began to shake.

"_Tell me Kai, what happens when little boy's are bad", Kai tried to look up at Boris, he stared at him before spitting in his face, and smirking before Boris raised him higher and gripped his throat._

"_Tell me Kai, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LITTLE BOY'S DISOBY ME"_

_Kai let his head fall to his side, "KAI" screeched Boris._

"_They...they get...they get punished", Boris loosed his grip._

"_Very good, now, tell me, what kind of punishment"._

_Kai whimpered again, but knew what was coming next, Boris now held a five tailed whip, and was twisting it around._

_He smirked and took hold of Kai, and chained him up to the wall, his face facing the wall._

_He whipped Kai, a scream meant more whips, but Kai couldn't stop._

"Stop, stop it, please", cried out Kai.

"Kai, are you alright?" asked Toni she saw Kai cry out in pain, it sent shivers down her spine.

"_Please stop, I beg you", cried out Kai, Boris carried on, "How many times do I have to say it, you never help another person, even if it was your fault they got into trouble"._

"I didn't mean it, honest, I didn't mean it!"

"_You're a weakling Kai, a weakling, you live by emotions, stop living by emotions, they just make you weak", another out cry._

"I'll try harder, next time, I'll try harder", Toni shook Kai, "come on Kai, snap out of it".

"_Your weak, and pathetic, juts like your father", spat Boris, but Kai didn't scream as he hit again._

_His back was now bleeding in several places, his throat was sore, and his legs were about to give way._

"_He's not weak!" cried out Kai suddenly. _

_Boris stopped, and un-chained him, and held his face close to his by his neck, "what did you say", asked Boris._

"_He...my father wasn't weak", whispered Kai, Boris let go of his face and headed for the door, and he opened it, and said as he left._

"_Your going to have to prove that my boy, and hard"._

"Wake up!" and she slapped Kai's white face.

He blinked, his crimson eyes stared at the blood coloured snow, the pain in his leg was gone, and he couldn't feel his leg.

He looked up to see two ruby eyes staring back at him.

Frowning he said, "Toni?"

Toni backed, she had woken him.

"Kai I-I was worried I-" but Kai put his finger on her lips and said softly but in a commanding voice, "Where are the others"

He knew they were here, he knew they had followed him; it was in his teams nature too.

"I don't know", she seemed ashamed if herself for something.

Kai saw her shiver from the cold.

He sat up properly and saw her jacket on his legs, taking it off, he handed it to her, "Take it, my legs have gone numb".

Taking the dried blood stained jacket she sat down close to him, she felt him tense.

"We have to keep warm", he said and she put her arms around him, comforting him, "Kai-"

But Kai shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter, it's in the past, lets just hope we can have a future".

Looking up at the grey sky, he saw heavy clouds...a storm was brewing.

**With Tala**

Tala lifted the trap door to see, Tyson, Max and Kenny staring at him.

They climbed out, he watched, how'd they get there?

He saw Max's ankle, it's surely broken.

He suddenly found himself helping them, sitting Max down.

"How'd you get there" he asked.

Tyson answered, "We took a wrong turn", Max said, his comment dripping with sarcasm.

Tala turned around and began to walk off, "hey Tala", Tala turned around to face Tyson and the others.

"If you see Kai, tell him we're ok", and expressionless look was on Tala face and he left.

He was frowning, if Max, Tyson and Kenny were here, where were the other two?

**Voltaire and Boris**

"Where is my granddaughter", asked a very worn-out Voltaire

"She is missing Sir; we have Tala on the look for her now".

"Well find her!"

"As you wish sir"

And Boris left

Voltaire began to rub his temple, what a day!!

And he looks at a photo on his desk of Leon and Sincerity at their wedding, smiling him suddenly had a face of disgust.

Throwing the picture to the wall the glass shattered and the picture was ripped to shreds.

**Right, I've finished this chapter it's your turn to do your part, and what about Max's clothes, yuck vomits that kid has no clothing sense at all, and this is coming from someone who hates to shop.**

**Crimson Shadows: **(I didn't know most people knew the scarf was called Joe)I love Joe, he's the best and the makeover they gave him for G rev was so cool, more scarf flying stuff, and his body in the 1st season drools buckets I wish the boys in my school we're like that...is the chapters that short, I never noticed, all well I try my best, anyway just ignore me, but I love the G rev season on account of his attitude there, and his eyes dreams but its probably short because I suck at descriptive stuff but I've got this picture of Kai from the 1st season and his eyes look almost blood shot and it gives me the creeps when I look at it.

**SapphireSword: **I'm glad you're happy that Toni stayed with Kai but like I said before, she may change her mind insert evil laugh because can't do it

**SchoolBordem: **I haven't seen season 2 or 3, I live in South Africa and the anime business sucks here sticks out tongue big time, I collect pictures, bio's and stuff on characters my friends have dubbed me the Information Station, and I was looking through my collection of Kai and noticed the big change.

**Puppalupp2008: **wasn't my last update soon enough, the chapters are coming weekly I've got them all set out.

**Kerei Kitsune: **I think the animators should go to an institution like Ray yup, that sounds right, put them all in straightjackets and lock 'em up and throw away the key, because no one messes with my Kai's clothes!!!

**Hazel-Beka: **chewing grass...I've got some pics of that, he looks deep in thought though, their so...strange?? Anyway I still like his clothes in G rev a bit well then V force, but he's still the best in the first season.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	36. The Memo Chip

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**The Memo Chip**

Hilary and Ray paused.

The scream was a shrill of a banshee scream, put they didn't know from where, it seemed to echo around them.

Turning around to find a certain location of where it had come from, Hilary was scared, she didn't like it down here and she didn't like what was going on.

"Ray, where did it come from", she asked, her voice only a whisper.

"I don't know, c'mon" and he pulled her along the passage.

Abruptly they stopped, "Why did we stop", Hil asked, trying not to sound too afraid.

"It's a dead end", and Ray banged his fist onto the wall, only to find it open.

Bright lights were shone everywhere, Hilary let go of Ray's hand they looked around in awe.

There was a main computer, a huge screen.

"Look at this, its Kai's file", said Ray, there was a picture of Kai, his stats, his allergies, everything about him.

"He's allergic to honey", said Hilary is amazement.

"And penicillin", added Ray, his eyes scanning the screen.

"Kai has just been tested on a new computer chip called, Memo, Memo makes you think people are hurting you, giving you physical and mental pain".

"That's horrible", shrieked Hilary

"Yeah"

"Oh, Ray, what are we going to do?"

He shrugged, he had no clue.

**Back with Tyson, Kenny and Max**

"It hurts you guy's, I can't walk!"

"Don't is such a baby and lean on me", said Tyson, holding up Max.

Max did as he was told and yelled, falling back against Kenny's body.

"It's no use, I can even stand, how we are going to get out of this mess".

Tyson took some time to think this over before yelling into the sky, hands up in air, face facing the heavens.

"Please God, let there be some way of getting out of this!"

Bang!

A burst of thunder and lightning and it was raining again, hard, huge droplets.

"Tyson!" yelled Kenny, "Now we'll probably freeze to death!" squealed Kenny.

**With Tala, Tala's POV**

Oh great, it's raining now!!!

Life's no fair!!

Hold on. Where's that screaming coming from?

Moving towards the screaming I see Toni and Kai huddled together, man does his leg look smashed.

I breath in deeply, do they ever look similar...I take a step foreword and get ready to take back what is rightfully mine!

**(AN: Aren't I evil) With Boris**

Boris stumbled into Voltaire's office; Voltaire sat in his cozy chair, looking at a computer screen.

"Boris, what is it", he spat at the man; disgusted that Boris was trailing mud inside the room.

"I came to ask you something", said Boris, holding something shiny behind his back.

"Yes, well what is it", demanded Voltaire.

Gripping the shiny knife behind Boris's back he lifted it up swiftly and stabbed it into Voltaire's lungs.

"B-Boris, how c-could you?" he chocked.

Boris smirked, "Quite easly", and he pulled the knife out and stabbed it into his heart, leaving the old man dead.

Boris stood over Voltaire's body and he laughed.

It was shallow, hollow, an evil laugh, full of madness.

For now, Boris had really and truly last his mind.

**With Ray and Hil**

"Ray, we have to do something", wailed Hilary, tugging at Ray's clothes.

Ray stared at the main computer screen, trying to think of some way of saving Kai, but what?!

"Ray, are you listening, our friend is in trouble...Ray!" she was on the verge of crying.

"W-what, sorry Hil, I know we need to help him but I don't know how, we don't even know where he is or even if he's-"

"Don't say it, I know Kai's not, you know-"

"Dead" stated Ray

"Yes, dead", she mumbled, now looking at the ground ashamed.

Ray looked over Hilary and grabbed her in a hug, where she spilled her tears, "Oh Ray, I'm just so worried".

He soothed her by running his fingers down her hair, "its ok Hil, Kai's alright".

She looked up, wiping the tears away, "Um Ray, can I ask you something".

Ray nodded softly, "You've known Kai longest then me, and I was wondering well, I know the story but I sometimes feel I only know half of it, can you well, tell it to me".

Ray knew what she meant, with only half a story of someone's life you're own point of views on that person got very mixed up, and taking a deep breathe he told her Kai's story.

She smiled, "Thank you Ray, I think I understand".

There was a silence when Ray suddenly said, "So are we going to save Kai or not", and they hurried in saving Kai.

**Back to Toni and Kai**

"_Kai, come back, you'll get yourself killed", a voice screamed as he ran towards a black door. _

"_I've...got...to...save...them", he huffed._

_The voice had a body, it was young girl, she wore a black and red beanie, her face was pale with a few freckles, and you could see chocolate brown hair sticking out._

_She wore black pants and a black T-shirt._

"_Kai, you've got to let them go, they know what'll happen if they do it again", but Kai wouldn't listen. _

_Kai stopped at the door; the girl stopped a meter behind him, and watched as Kai touched the handle of the door._

"_Kai, don't!" she screeched as Kai opened the door and a huge gush of light enclosed them both._

_The girl lay on a cold wet floor, her head had a bleeding wound, she looked up, her vision was blurry, she felt a shot of pain down her back, and she looked around, and she saw Boris pick up and Kai and hauls him towards a door._

_The girl wobbled as she got up, and limped towards them both, Boris watched with amazement, "Put him down", said the girl, pointing at Boris._

"_Oh, are you my boss boy, well I don't think so", he slapped the girl on the cheek._

_And she fell back onto her back, "I said, put him down", she said again, as she got up._

"_Oh, Is this your friend, well, he's mine now", and Boris headed for a closed door, as he was about to place his hand on the handle, Kai woke with a blow and saw the girl standing watching, Kai felt Boris's grasp tighten as he opened the door, "Put him DOWN", screeched the girl._

_Boris shifted Kai, and Kai screamed as Boris shut the door, "Lil, don't leave me...Lillian!!"_

Kai's eyes shot open and he saw two blue crystal pairs looking down at him...Tala.

Tala smirked, he held Toni in his hands, and she slept silently.

"Tala??" said Kai, his voice strained and confused.

But Tala seemed not to be able to hear him, and he walked away, carrying Toni away and leaving Kai alone.

He was alone once again.

Looking up at the sky, he blinked before closing his eyes and falling back into the madness that is of his dreams.

**End of Chapter!!!**

**That was to short for my taste, I'll try and make the next chapter longer OK, looks like things are getting pretty messed up now aren't they?**

**Hazel-Bake: **I will love to see The Day After Tomorrow, but only I want to see it and so it's a family decision on what we watch which really sucks big time.

**Kerei Kitsune: **If we had our way everyone who messes with Kai would be in an a institution thanx for review

**SchoolBordem: **Thanx for the review

**Tai-Writer: **Yay, I got a review from you!!!! Happy day does dance because so happy Yay and it was long, most of my reviews are super long anyway but I love your good to here from you...enjoy!!! throws confetti what do you want me to change it too?

**REVIEW!!**


	37. Never Really Alone

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Never Really Alone**

Kai's eyes felt heavy, he'd only woken for a second and saw Tala take Toni away, but his mind was playing tricks on him, and he didn't know what was real anymore.

He slid back into a sleep once Tala was gone, not realizing he was alone, cold, and getting sick with every rain drop.

**Kai's POV**

What happened where am I?

I don't remember, I need some help, I need someone to hold, protect me, a friend, and I need someone.

**Dream**

_I see nothing, nothing near me_

_No one near me_

_No one_

_Because there **is **no one!_

_I'm alone again_

_I'm always alone, I remember something Lillian said, "I'm always here when you need me"_

_Well, you're not!!_

_You're not with me!!_

_You never are!! _

_And never will be!!_

"_Kai, keep strong"_

_A voice, I hear a voice, it's soft and delicate, and I see a figure, a girl._

_Her brown hair is long and loose; her hazel brown eyes look sad and heartbreaking._

_She's walking towards me; I know how she is...Lillian._

"_Kai, stay strong"_

_I reach out to touch her silky skin._

_But she keeps on moving further away from me._

_I ran after her_

"_Stay strong", she repeats_

"_Don't go", I cry out_

_She disappearing, becoming more and more of a ghost._

_I finally grab her, I'm crying, I look at her face only to find Toni looking back at me._

"_Forgive me", and she leaves too._

_No, I shake my head._

_I can't be alone I can't be._

_Sergio is now standing with me, she smiling but in his eyes, it's sad, "Stay strong"_

_Mr Dickinson's now there, "We need you still"_

"_Please stay", say's Tyson_

_Max, Hilary, Ray and Kenny are now with me._

_I'm not alone, I never was_

_I was too blind to see it_

_I was never really alone!_

**End Dream, Normal POV, With Toni**

Tala carried Toni to a cell, it wasn't as bad as the other ones, and he wrapped her up in blankets, lit a candle and watched her.

His stare was intense, silence was only seen, when she started to sweat, Tala put his hand on her forehead.

She was burning up, a fever.

Finding a cloth and some water in a bowl he dabbed it on her face.

"It's ok Toni, I'm here", he said quietly, barely a whisper, she heard and smiled.

Their shadows dancing in the candlelit light of the night.

**With Ray and Hilary**

"We have to find him", Hilary urged Ray into a running pace, and they ran along back to where they began.

Now at the place where they all split up Ray and Hilary went straight, heading for where the walked into this sinister dwelling

"Ray, its cold", she said suddenly they were now outside in the snow and the rain pouring down from the heavens.

"I hope the others are ok", he answered, looking up at the very grey clouds.

**With The Others**

Shivering Max, Kenny and Tyson were huddled together, sharing their body heat, the rain was running into Max's broken ankle and it was stinging a bit.

"I don't think the gods like me that much", assumed Tyson, trying to brighten things up...no luck.

"I wonder what time it is", stuttered Kenny.

"Way past bed time", said Max, still trying to be as optimistic about the situation as possible.

"Har-har, real funny Maxie", said Tyson sarcastically, being happy was failing, they were tired, cold and hurt, and lost, and they had no way of getting away from it either.

**With Boris**

He held the carving knife tightly, blood dripped from the blade, he had now killed, Voltaire, twenty guards and he had twenty more to do before he'd reach Kai's cell.

Then it would Tala and Toni's turn and then those pesky friends of Kai's.

Smirking, he stabbed another guard, twenty one done...nineteen more to go, before his _beloved_ Kai.

**With Kai Normal POV**

The still body didn't twitch or move, but his breathing was hoarse and his eyes moved constantly under his eye lids.

What would be pain to most people was the feeling of coldness on his legs, his one leg which looked bruised, smashed and broken was broken, but he felt nothing.

Blood stains on his pants and his head all dried, his hands clenched in a fist, his mouth moving mouthing words.

The world around him seemed to be still, the time in the world seemed to stop.

What would seem like an eternity he slept there, tears running down his face, mixing with his blood on his chin, they fell onto the floor.

They looked like tears of blood, tears of pain, and tears of madness.

The world left him alone, to be alone.

Always alone he was, but only to himself.

**Well, that went well**

**I had just had the most yummy mayonnaise and chicken sandwich and now my keyboard is a mess.**

**I'm so sorry it was short...please forgive me!!!**

**KailoverLC: **I'm so sorry, but it has to end or I'll end up killing all of my characters including our beloved Kai and Ray.

**Kerei Kitsune: **Thanx for review

**Vanessa: **I got a new reviewer!!! Glad you like it

**Tai-Writer: **I changed the rating to PG13 and most of my fics will stay with that for now on, I felt like a real dope when you told me about the rating Hits head on desk

**SchoolBordem: **Thanx for review

**Hazel-Bake: **I read that too, that was so funny about he was allergic to like nearly everything...my friends allergic to honey and my other one to eggs yolk I did tell them The Day After Tomorrow was cool but NO, at least I got to watch Core now that's cool.

**Random fan (): **I don't like pickles but that's a cool saying nods head

**SapphireSword: **Lillian was Kai's friend (read other chapters if don't remember) Boris is a psychopath and Max, Kenny and Tyson are freezing and hopelessly lost and Ray and Hilary are on the right track.

**Now REVIEW!!!**

**That's an order!!!**


	38. Miracles Do Happen

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Miracles Do Happen**

**With Ray and Hilary**

"Moan"

Ray stopped, dead still he listened, he heard it again, another moan.

"Do you hear that", he asked Hilary

She listened and nodded, and Ray led her to where he thought it was coming from.

They first saw the red snow, then the smashed looking leg then Kai.

"Kai!" she shrieked, Ray and Hilary where at his side in no time.

"Hey buddy, hey Kai, you ok"

Kai's eyes opened slightly, and frowned.

**Kai's POV**

It was blurry, I think I saw Ray, I hear him and Hilary.

I frown, I'm not to sure, everything so hazy.

"Hey Kai, can you hear me", of course I can hear you!!

I nod only to wince in pain, I hiss through my teeth.

They seem to relax but their look so worried and Ray say's, "What happened", I frown even more, what did happen?

I don't remember what happened, I don't know, my head hurts Ray.

"Ray", I choke, I start to cough, I'm now getting sick, and I'm coughing up clogs of blood.

I begin to shake, "Ray", but he indicates not to speak, I'm too weak, I don't want him or Hilary to see me like this.

My shaking gets worse and now I'm trembling, "Ray where's-"

**End Kai's POV Hilary POV**

Kai passed out there and then.

Ray's now holding onto him, he feels his forehead, "He's got a fever", Ray tells me, oh god Kai!

I gasp and he looks at me and I blush.

He picks up Kai carefully, bridle style, watching out for Kai's leg.

"We have to get him out of here", and he looks around, we don't which way is out.

Kai comes back to reality and say's, "No...Toni...Tala...helps"

Ray looks at him worried; I know Ray wants to get Kai to a hospital as soon as possible but Kai's eyes hold a look of pure determination.

Ray looks at me and I seem to hold where we go, so I nod, we have to find Toni and Tala, for Kai's sake.

**Tala and Toni**

Tala wiped away the sweat; she was really hot now, moaning and mumbling, coughing, she wasn't doing to well.

Trying to calm her down was the worst, she was violent and wouldn't keep still, bashing Tala on the head a few times, boxing him in the stomach.

Tala heard someone come down the stairs which led to his cell, which he sat in.

Looking around he saw Ray.

Ray was carrying Kai and behind them was Hilary.

"Go away", Tala said before Ray or Hilary could speak.

"Toni needs help", Kai croaked.

Tala got a good look at Kai for the first time since their first meeting at the park.

Shadows under eyes, gaunt cheeks bones, everything look wrong, he looked tired, sick, and weak.

Tala turned his attention back to Toni as she mumbled something no one could hear, "she needs no one but me Kai", Tala said.

"That's not true Tala, I learnt the hard way that you have to have someone, and Toni needs more then you, and she needs friends, family".

Tala looked at him sharply, glaring arrows at him and spat, "What would you know about family", he said family with venom.

"A lot more then you think" Kai answered groggily

Kai broke into a fit of coughs and said to Tala, more groggily then before, "please Tala".

There was a pause and Tala thought about this.

"And you'll take care of her", he asked finally

Kai nodded, and screamed

A piercing pain came from his neck and it reached his whole body, he felt as if burning, "Kai?"

Kai was still, laid down next to Toni now.

"Turn his head", instructed Tala.

They did so and Tala's eyes widened, "Oh f"

They all looked at him with worried expressions.

"Kai's got the Memo chip", he explained.

"It-" he was about to explain what it was when Ray said, "We know".

They all looked at the screaming Kai and watched him suffer.

**Kai's Dream**

"_You're a pathetic boy"_

"_You're useless"_

"_You live by friendship and emotions"_

"_Sergio was stronger then you"_

"_You're a weakling like your father"_

_All these words were mixed up in a five year old boy, he didn't know why, but they got him mad, and he never wanted to be mad, he always lost control._

_He was a in a room filled with darkness, it was seemed so real at first, but the, but then it started to disappear, fade away._

_He screamed he didn't stop; his screams filled the room, to make him feel whole, to make him feel like he's there, and not disappeared._

_Screaming, he was screaming, they were punishing him._

_He held her in his arms, she was bleeding to death, he was screaming for her to live, she couldn't leave him now, not know._

_And then..._

_Silence..._

_Darkness..._

_Lillian..._

**Reality**

"What do we do", asked Hilary, she felt tears swim in her eyes, and she felt Ray shake with anger and fear.

Tala's face was white

"There's nothing we can do", he answered softly.

**Boris**

Boris held the scared man, and stabbed him, oh how good this felt.

Spitting at the man's face Boris suddenly heard a scream.

Oh how he remembered being the meaning of that scream, he knew the voice, Kai was down here.

He walked towards the stairs.

As he walked further down every step carefully, not wanting to make a sound.

He was glad, a wicked smirk on his face, Memo chip worked, and Kai was his first victim.

Stopped he heard Tala say something not knowing what it was under all the screams he wanted to laugh.

It was Time to finish what he started...

**I don't know whether I left a cliffie or not...is it?**

**I know the chapters are short but I'm trying as hard as I can.**

**Tai-Writer: **Deep that was below sea-level. you understood the whole I'm-alone-so-leave-me-alone concept.

**SchoolBordem: **Thank you for your unique review

**Puppalpupp2008: **I updated just for you

**KailoverLC: **Thank you my fic rocks like Cure and someone-who-I-cant-remember

**Blader Fairy Everlasting aka Everlasting Fairy of Life: **That's been on my mind for some time I have attempted in doing so a few years ago but no luck. I am writing one at the moment a drama one which I hope to finish within the next two years, glad you enjoy the fic.

**SapphireSword: **You're good; Kai's feelings are very confusing as well as Tala so I'm only sticking to their points of views.

**REVIEW!!!**


	39. Deaths Call

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Death's Call**

**With Boris**

He walked closer, seeing Toni asleep next to Kai's screaming body, Ray, Hilary and Tala watching in distress.

He walked further and Tala saw him in the corner of his eye.

"Boris", he whispered

Ray saw the knife and asked, "What are you doing", Boris smirked evilly, "getting rid of you're friend", he moved closer.

Tala stood in a defensive pose, in front of the others.

"Ha, I doubt you'll be able to beat me Tala, I taught you everything you know, now step aside".

Tala kept his ground, "No" he answered.

Boris got ready to attack, holding the dagger in the air, "Alright, we'll have it you're way", and Tala and Boris ran into each other head to head.

Boris missed, Tala stood there, and they circled each other, waiting for one of them to move.

"You have no weapon against me boy, just give up, it'll save the mess", Tala grunted, and Ray had an idea.

Grabbing the knife from his belt, un-wrapping it he rolled it to Tala, along the floor, picking it up Boris saw and his eyes widened.

"How'd you get that", he asked, his voice almost shaky.

"I found it", said Ray and Tala attacked.

They attacked each other for some time, with them moving around the large cell, cutting each other lightly, Kai's screaming his head off and Toni in another world, Hilary scared half to death the odds were against them.

When a burst of lightening was a flash and Toni was awake, the thunder boomed across the abbey.

"Toni!?" panted Tala in surprise, Toni was confused, and scared.

She saw Kai and screamed with a fright and then saw Boris's maddening eyes.

Ready to attack, he charged like a wild bull.

But Tala didn't have anyway to go, and Toni did something impossible.

She went between the knife and Tala, only to be stabbed in her chest, she fell to her knees, "I'm sorry, Tala", and she collapsed.

Blood leaking from the wound, she had hit the ground hard.

Boris was panting, and a look of realization came across his face, dropping the knife he suddenly, shouted, "Toni!"

**Toni's 'dream'**

_Darkness flowed from all around, she stood there, and she was floating on a black cloud._

"_Toni" said a voice_

"_Who's there?" she said, turning around, panic stricken_

"_Toni" it said again_

"_Where are you, show yourself" she said, her pulse jumping, her heart pumping_

"_Toni"_

"_I'm right here, now show yourself" she eyes scanning the surrounds of darkness, her head turning around, around and around._

"_Toni"_

_Then she heard drums, their beat was faster, faster, and faster, picking up the speed._

_Then she saw it, a dark tall figure...Death._

_It too floated on a cloud of air, its face hidden, all around it was a dark cloak, "Toni", it said again._

"_Who are you", she asked_

"_Toni", it held up an arm, its hand was pure white._

"_Come"_

_She shook her head, "No", she said_

"_Toni" its voice was now hollow_

"_Go away", she said to it_

_Death moved closer, "You cannot escape Death", it said_

_She started to run, looking back, Death followed, "No!" she cried out, running faster and faster, the drums beat picked up once more, louder and louder, faster and faster._

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Faster_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Louder_

_Then Death stopped, there was a wolf in its way, she turned to see, it growled deep in its throat._

"_Wolborg", she whispered_

_Wolborg howled and a battle cry came from a sky._

_Drio, the ice phoenix stood proud._

_The place became cold, but she didn't notice, she watched as the BitBeast's attacked Death._

_Wolborg looked at her and said, "Go" she turned around and saw a beautiful red phoenix waiting for her._

_It looked at her, its deep crimson eyes, it looked almost exact to Drio, and she touched its beak._

_Getting on she watched as it took off into the sky, darkness was striped away, light shown through._

_She laughed, she was happy._

"_Toni" she looked up and saw Tala floating on a white cloud._

_The phoenix let her get off and it flew off, she looked down and noticed she too was on a white cloud, she also saw Death disintegrate into dust, a victory howl, and two phoenix battle cries were heard._

_She hugged Tala, she had just beaten Death._

_She looked around and saw Kai standing there too, she was smiling, he was better._

_She hugged him too, she started to cry, she was so happy, the light shown brighter and brighter._

_Until all you could here were the sounds of the BitBeast singing (AN: I'm not sure if that is possible, is it?)_

**End Toni's Dream, Reality**

"Toni, my Toni, wake up please, wake up", Boris now held Toni in his arms, he was crying.

He loved Toni like a father did his daughter.

"Please Toni, wake up", he begged the limp body to wake up.

"Put her down", said Tala, holding Boris knife and his own.

Boris looked around, he was surrounded by Tala, Hilary and Ray, and he had no way of escaping.

He held her tighter, "If you love her Boris, then you'll let her go".

Tala looked at the speaker; Kai sat there, his eyes wide open, wide awake, and for the first time Ray realized the screaming had stopped.

"Never", Hissed Boris, and he grabbed her tighter and headed for the stairs.

Running for dear life, Boris clung onto Toni, afraid to drop her as if she was a doll, "Please don't die Toni" he moaned as he went into the cold rain.

Everyone's attention was on Kai who was now looking at where Boris had fled in the direction.

No one knew what to say, Kai's eyes had a misty look to them, wiping his eyes with what was left of a sleeve of his shirt, he looked over them.

Two concerned worried, sick looking friends.

And a shocked, horrified rival.

Kai's eyes went down to see the knife on the ground.

_At first sight of the gold handle with the three rubies in it, the silver blade with the streak of red painted on._

His eyes winded

_The blade had been used to stab him, torture his life and all those he cared about at the abbey._

His face paled

_He looked at the knife, its perfect shape and structure; it was always used for him._

It was the knife that had killed his parents...

**14 Years ago**

"_Sincerity, go", the man pushed his beloved wife to the side of the street._

_A gun shot was heard._

_The man was now dead_

_The lady known as Sincerity held a small bundle close to her heart, she was crying, screaming for help._

_Two men approached her._

_One with blood red eyes, the other with purple hair, both sneering at her, she started to back away._

"_Go, go away", she cried._

_The one with blood red eyes took out a knife, a beautiful dagger, she looked at it, shocked and confused._

"_No" she whispered_

"_Kai", she whispered before the dagger stabbed into her heart._

_The one with purple hair took hold of the bundle and removed one of its blankets, a baby stared back, crimson eyes, bluish hair._

_Boris looked at Sergio and said, "Ask for the car, time for the accident"._

_Sergio looked down at the woman he had just killed, nodded with a regretful look and took out his mobile, phoning for the crash car._

**That was some work out rubs fingers**

**But if you really want to get the feeling of this chapter you should read this while listing to Nightmare from Lord of the Dance.**

**I know the story of how Kai's parents has been pretty messed up in this fic but it'll all come together soon.**

**Spike'spunxrocker: **Cool Name, very original; don't worry Kai's in safe hands.

**Puppalpupp2008: **I like updating fast its fun and I have to update as much as possible before Xmas.

**EVIL-me: **as you wish is my command, I have updated

**Tai-Writer: **We'll talk over the email like always about the fics and yes Tala has a heart of gold.

**SchoolBordem:** Was it that good that I put you in shock? I must be getting good at this, is someone going to die...YES!!

**SapphireSword: **I forgot about them O.O thanx for reminding me about them

**Anyhow, review please, I'm begging you!!!**


	40. Never Say Die Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Never Say Die Part I**

**Toni's POV**

_I was swimming._

_It was warm, I felt like I could fly._

_I saw Tala and Kai smiling, laughing, talking like friends, it was so welcoming, and it was like I was in another world._

_A world where pain and despair are only fantasies, where life is enjoyed and the world never comes to an end._

_It was also odd, because I saw the BitBeast's playing too, Drio and Wolborg making ice statues and the red phoenix, melting the ice where it needed to be._

_I was in paradise._

_Heaven_

_Home_

**End Toni's POV, Max's POV**

Jeez it hurt, the constant stinging it unbearable, I clutched Tyson's arm, my nails digging into his arm.

He gave a shout and I opened my shut eyes, to see him looking at me with sorrowful eyes.

It hurts so much, I looked over Tyson who was looking at me a bit puzzled but worried, we let Kenny sleep, he looked exhausted, like the way I felt right now.

Tyson was about to open his mouth when a yell was heard from a distance, looking around while Tyson stood up we saw a purple hair man run past with Toni in his arms.

We looked at each other soon after we see a red haired who we know as Tala run by, cursing under his breath.

We look at each other, wake Kenny and we all are quiet, what just happened?

We sat there for a few seconds in bafflement before the rain became harder and soon it was hail.

"What else can go wrong", pleaded Kenny looking up at the sky,

**With Kai, Ray and Hilary**

As Tala had fled the room only silence spoke the loudest, Ray and Hilary walked slowly closer to Kai.

Hilary looked terrible and Ray looked sickened, Kai didn't seem to focus on them, Ray picked the knife up and wrapped it up again.

Putting it in his belt once more, Kai's head turned to face Ray his eyes a haze, "Kai", whispered Ray, trying to stay calm.

Ray held Kai, Kai looked up at Ray and at Hilary before his eyes rolled into his head and he pasted out, exhausted.

"Hilary" whispered Ray, he didn't want to do anything that may wake Kai, "Yes", she whispered back.

"Phone Mr Dickinson on your mobile, tell him we can't find Tyson, Max or Kenny, Boris has gone crazy, send for an ambulance, the police and tell him we've found Kai".

Hilary stood there for a few seconds before taking out her phone, dialing the number she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Mr Dickinson, this is Hilary...Yes we have found him...no...we split up and now we have no idea were Tyson, Max and Kenny are...Ok, you must send for the police and an ambulance or two I think...No I'm fine... for Kai...He's in terrible shape...yes...Thank".

She hung up and looked at Ray who had been watching her thoughtfully; he smiled and picked Kai up.

They started walking towards the stairs when Ray turned to her and said in a serious manner.

"You've been brave Hil; I want you to wait with Kai at the gate for Mr Dickinson, I'm going to find Tyson and the others, and you mustn't forget to tell the police about Boris".

She watched him as he walked on, she followed close behind.

**Somewhere else**

The streets of Moscow were alight, police cars and sirens rang, and two ambulances drove fast.

Citizens of Moscow watched in awe; what ever was wrong was important, news cameras followed after them.

Mr Dickinson and Mr Granger in the head police car hoping they weren't too late.

**With Boris**

He held her close to him, he smelt the dried blood.

He couldn't believe he had done that, he loved her with all his heart and he loved as his own.

Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't bear this pain, this grief much longer.

He needed a way out, a way to be free, away from all this suffering.

Stopping in a clearing in the woods, the snow was untouched by hate and pain, laying her down softly.

He smiled as he gazed upon her delightful face, his gaze lingered before removing the knife from his side (In a sheath)

He runs his fingers down the blade full of blood, blood that was of Toni's, his Toni's blood stained the blade.

He spun it around in his fingers, playing with it, finally making up his mind on what he was to do.

He held the knife so that the blade was facing him, he looked at her face, nodding and stabbed himself.

A hiss of pain escaped his mouth, his eyes closed as tears ran down his face, removing the knife sharply he panted, so much pain.

Looking down at the blood that was running from the wound he stabbed himself again, and again, each time getting closer and closer to his heart.

Now on his knees in pain his eyes unfocused, his gaze trying to find Toni's sweet face, and he stabbed himself, he hissed again and fell on the snow.

Blood swimming into the ice, hail falling onto the dead body, all was quiet all was dead.

**Ray and Hilary  
**

Ray placed Kai gently on the ground Hilary stood watching, no one had spoken, Kai was sick and asleep, when she felt tired and sick.

They stood there for a few moments before Ray looked up at Hilary and said quietly, "Be brave Hil", he gripped her arm.

Turning around he went to find the others, hoping Boris hadn't gotten to them.

Hilary stood there for a few moments when she finally sat down, she dried her tears, hunched her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her knees, and she was shivering her teeth chattering.

Hail bruised her soft skin, she laid her head on her knees, closing her eyes, and she had to be brave.

"Be brave" it rang in her head as she opened them again.

It seemed that life had slowed down for then she felt hands on her, voices ringing, someone saying her name.

She closed her eyes again; she couldn't be brave for ever.

**Ray**

Ray was panting, following the foot prints in the snow he coughed and hugged himself, it was cold now.

He saw a wisp of red hair run past him further away, it must be Tala.

Ray started to run after him, Tala seemed to be running away from Ray.

He dodged trees and rocks, bushes and other things.

Finally he was in a clearing, he saw Tala picking up Toni, Tala seemed to pause and look at his old mentor Boris.

He looked at Toni's angelic face and sighed, he walked towards Ray.

Ray breathed in and out as Tala came closer with Toni.

Tala now stood in front of Ray, his face was confused with mixed emotions, and Tala handed Toni over.

Ray was bewildered, Tala looked back at Boris and said "Kai wouldn't want them to die like this" and he went for Boris.

Turning around he said, "Please get help" and he carried on walking.

Ray watched him disappear into the snow; he realized the hail was coming down harder.

So he turned around and ran with Toni in his arms towards were he left Hilary and Kai.

**Hip-Hip-Horary!!!!**

**Right...who knows what going on because I think I'm a bit lost here?**

**SchoolBordem: **hehe, Boris is dead; you wished it I granted it...happy?

**Kerei Kitsune: **Boris is creepy and dead!!

**SapphireSword: **I've gotten all the next chapters prewritten so I just post them now, you just review when you can Ok, Toni? Is she dead?

**Spike'spunxrocker: **I'm very mysterious, that what happens when you read a lot, lots of mysteries involved, don't get the wrong impression I **HATE mystery** books.

**puppalupp2008: **No need to wait to long

**Hazel-Beka: **BitBeast singing I have no idea where I got that idea

**Imari: **Throws confetti, you finally got here, you must have done a lot of reading with this fic, and glad you made it.

**REVIEW!!**


	41. Never Say Die Part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

_They say life comes in many forms of surprises, that to be what you have to be is to walk down your own path._

_They also said Fate and Destiny worked in mysterious ways, but the most mysterious was when life and Death were one and the same._

**Never Say Die Part II**

The police started their search for the boys, each shouting their names, Mr Granger with them, umbrellas up, torches lit, and the search was on.

**With Ray**

He was running, dodging more and more things, Toni was groaning, her wound was deep and the bleeding was also ending up on his clothes.

He stopped and looked around, golden eyes as slits, fangs shown he was now in full cat mode.

He swiftly started to race ageist the clock again, feeling the pressure of this girl's life against his.

**With Tyson, Max and Kenny**

Max and Kenny heard them shouting, their names were being called, Tyson started to answer their calls, but the wind as too loud.

The storm was clouding the sky, huge black clouds, thunder was suddenly heard and lightning was seen, Kenny screamed and a torch was shown on their faces.

Things got dizzy after then.

**Max's POV**

I can't really remember what happened, I remember voices and lightning thunder screaming.

I remember seeing Tyson hugging his dad, and being carried off and put on a stretcher to the hospital.

Then darkness

**Normal POV**

It was the same for them all; they were tired sick and needed rest, being sent to the hospital for treatment.

**Ray's POV**

I finally caught up to them, my head was pounding, my ears hurt, I handed them Toni and I was taken into a police car to a hospital.

I hoped she was OK, I hoped everyone was ok.

Finally at the hospital doctors checked me up and I was put to bed, I curled up in my bed, I felt tired so I closed my eyes and slept.

**With Tala**

Three police officers came to them, Boris was dead and Tala was trying to carry him, everyone was to the hospital.

They carried Tala and Boris.

Things seemed brighter, much brighter.

**With Kai**

Mr Dickinson rushed with Kai into the emergency ward, Kai was one stretcher his eyes unfocused his breathing hollow.

"Its Ok Kai, stay with me", whispered Mr Dickinson.

Kai smiled and closed his eyes, and he was swept into the operation rooms.

**Kai's Dream**

_It was light; well half the room was light the other dark._

_In front of him stood something very strange, it was an angle, half looked dark, the other light (AN: He looks like Lucemon in Digimon season 4)._

_He was looking at Kai intensively; Kai stood half in the dark and the rest light._

_He had to choose, he had a choice, and he could die or live._

_His first movements were to die._

_Then live, he didn't know which one to choose._

_He needed help._

_He looked at Die, Lillian, his parents and Sergio stood waiting, beckoning him in._

_He looked at Live; the team stood there, Mr Granger, Grandpa, Tala, Toni and all his friends._

_He had a choice._

_The angle spoke to Kai, "Say Die and you will die, say Live and you will live, it is your choice", his voice slow and unsteady._

_Kai looked up at the angle for the first time and said, "Kai Hiwatari never say's die, I say Live!"_

_And a burst of light escaped the surroundings._

_The angle began to float away smiling, "As you wish" and it disappeared._

**With the doctors**

"Sir, he's responding" said a nurse looking at the monitor.

The doctors swished around to see the green line appearing again.

Beep

Beep

Beeeeeeeep

They'd lost him again.

Ten minutes later his signal was found again, Dr Greene smiled, "Lets hope he'll stay that way".

The nurses and doctors all watched the line again, hearing the constant rhythm of the monitor.

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Lets get him to the ICU before midnight please", said Dr Greene, looking at the boy fondly.

Dr Kuzak smiled, and added, "I believe it's three in the morning Dr Greene"

Dr Greene stared at his watch and chuckled to himself, "Well I believe it is".

They looked at the boy and Dr Kuzak held Kai's head, he felt something odd on his neck and turned it to see.

"Dr Greene come look at this", Dr Greene looked at the slit that was neatly cut, he ran his finger down it, and "I'd get an x-ray Dr Kuzak"

And they wheeled Kai into the x-ray rooms.

**With Toni**

"Do you think she'll make it?" asked one of the doctors, watching as her blood pressure dropped again.

"She lost a lot of blood Ross, lets hope for the best", insisted his twin brother Rob.

The twins operated on her internal organs for the wound was deep and very rigged.

"Robby, I think we may have to pull the plug on this one", Ross Fowl said yawning, Rob Fowl glared at him and snapped, "If they breath they live if the don't their dead, tell my Ross is she breathing".

Ross shook his head and got back to work saying, "She's breathing".

**With Ray**

Nurse Joy smiled at the sleeping boy.

He needed rest and she hoped he'd be getting a lot of it, checking her watch she frowned, she'd been working double shift without realizing it.

Sighing she tapped the boys drip bag thingy and noted he'd need a new one soon, then she checked his pulse, blood pressure and temperature, temp was a bit high but some drugs could get rid of that in no sec.

Her beeper suddenly went off; she read the message and smiled, closing the boy's door behind her.

**With Tyson, Max and Kenny**

"Will someone please give me an aspirin", a cry came from Dr Richards said as the three boys were put into a private ward.

The night had been long, one of the boys father walked past and asked him what was going on with Tyson and the others.

"Fine, a little flu, but nothing much, Max had a broken ankle and will need a cast which we have just put on, the boys will be wheeled in for x-ray's in a little while".

Mr Granger nodded and asked, "And how bad is this flu"

Dr Richards swallowed his pill and the water handed it back to the nurse and said, "Its not really a flu but a mild virus, nothing to much to worry about, but Tyson will need his chest x-rayed, there's mucus building up in his lungs, Kenny will need rest chicken soup and some pain killers for his head which will be killing him when he wakes and Max will need crutches to stay off his feet for a bit".

Mr Granger nodded and they looked at the sleeping boys.

**With Tala**

"Let go"

Tala was struggles against the officers grasps, the adults tried to hold him still, "Just let me go", warned Tala.

One of the officers laughed at this and his grasp tightened.

Finally in the ambulance to the hospital, he was still fighting with the grown-ups touches, "Calm down boy, you'll hurt yourself", said one of the paramedics.

"I'll hurt you soon you bastard if you don't let me f go!" Tala spat at the paramedics face.

"Now calm down son or we'll have to strap you up", advised one of the other paramedics.

But Tala didn't calm down her let his voice not be heard either.

They had to keep him down all to the hospital, what seemed like a forever ride.

Tala was soon strapped to the bed, given something to calm him down and watched his body relax as well as give him something to sleep.

**Toni's Dream**

_Toni was surrounded by flowers, all sunflowers; their scents drifted inside her, their colour gleamed like the sun._

_Kai and Tala were standing with her, one on each side; they watched the sun set behind the hills._

_When Tala looked at her and said softly, "You can stay Toni", Toni looked at him._

"_Or you could go to the world were people suffer, just run into the sunflowers" added Kai, pointing at the flowers._

_Toni looked into the tall sun flowers, "You have till the sun sets completely to make your choice", said Tala._

_Toni became nervous and looked into the filed, what beauty._

"_What is your choice Toni", asked Kai, the sun was almost gone, Toni looked at the boys._

_She looked at the sun and then the field, what is her choice?_

**I know it's short but please it's nearly done just wait till the end.**

**I know Nurse Joy is from Pokèmon but I like her pink hair and stuff.**

**I've gone over the 200 mark!!!!**

**Throws party**

**Who can guess were Dr Greene and Dr Kuzak is from??**

**Did I leave a cliffie???**

**Imari: **Well, it's nice to hear from you from both stories that nice and I'm glad you like them both

**SchoolBordem: **My wish is your command, did I make you jump in your seat...wow, and I must be getting good.

**Spike'spunxrocker: **I won't make you wait because you'll probably chop my head off, I can't stand Nancy Drew or Famous Five or the Hardy Boys or Secret Seven, and I know these names because my Nancy Drew loving mother wants me to read them.

**EVIL-me: **I'm filled with joy to know you like it because so do I!

**puppalupp2008: **I have updated, as you ordered master

**Tai-Writer:** Don't stress, it doesn't matter if you don't update the other chapters as long as you review anyway. You need to send me the MTG chapter.

**Kerei Kitsune: **Why's is sad?

**Hazel-Beka: **I think writing so many chapters makes you a bit confused on what the hells going on.

**REVIEW!!! **

**Please!!!**


	42. Live or Die?

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**To Live or Die**

**Kai's Dream, Kai's POV**

_I felt as if floating._

_Swimming in mid air, my whole body was weightless._

_The whiteness around me was bright with warmth._

_I hope I had made the right choice, I just hope I did._

_I wonder if it would be better if I died and not lived or if I had lived at all._

_I always wonder._

_Yes I think they would, they would be safe, unhurt by my heartlessness, for I am heartless._

_I spin around like a beyblade, I see a beyblade spinning on its own, and in a dish a light is upon it._

_I walk up to it, and pick it up, and now I'm in the spotlight, watching it spin, around, around and around, over and over again._

_Then it stops._

_Then_

_Nothing..._

**Reality **

The x-rays showed a small chip placed just above his spinal bone structure, if they removed it they could end up damaging his spinal cord and his would end up paralyzed.

Or they could leave it; it seemed not to be doing much damage at the moment.

Mr Dickinson looked at the x-rays, Dr Kuzak and Dr Greene both explained the complications in this chip and they advised to leave it, they would need to ask Kai when he wakes.

Once the x-rays were done they placed Kai in a private room in the ICU section of the hospital.

The monitor shows nothing for a short while after he was put in the ICU.

Silence took over the room, the tension was high, and Dr Greene and Dr Kuzak tried to bring him back.

But as their old professor would say after each lesson, "And his life is in Fates hands now"

**Toni's Dream**

_The sunflower field began to fade from sight as the sun did too._

_Her heart began to pound; she began to feel a tingle in her arms, her legs too._

_She kept looking fro one face from the other of the boys._

_Finally she made her decision..._

_She ran._

_Brushing the plants out of her way, her feet hammering the ground in a musical rhythm, she never looked back._

_She stopped at the edge of the field were all there was, was green fields, acres and acres._

_A voice came to her ears, a voice she knows all to well, Tala, "These are the fields you are yet to plant"._

_She took a step onto them, and flowers began to grow as well as trees._

_She was alive._

**Reality**

Ross smiled at his brother, his green eyes shining with pride, Rob looked at him and nodded, "I knew she'd live", said Rob.

Looking at her clear face, "I always did", he added.

Ross and Rob watched as she was wheeled into the ICU where she would rest.

"She's a pretty lass" said Rob suddenly, Ross looked at him amused, and "she deserves to live".

Ross nodded stating, "Let's hope she does", and they went to get washed up, before checking on her later.

**Tala's Dream**

_Tala looked around to see nothing at all._

_She saw Toni at his side; she smiled at him and looked straight in front of her to see a figure walking up to them._

_It got closer and closer when Tala recognized it, Lillian._

_Tala looked at Toni who was watching with an amused look on her face._

_Lillian was a meter away now; she stood with such pride and dignity._

"_Tala I have wanted you to know something", Tala knew not to speak but listened._

"_Tala this may come as a shock I don't know what your heart tells you anymore, but you must know this"._

_She paused and nodded at Toni, "You have been blessed with a lovely friend Tala, don't let her down as you have let me._

_Tala, you must understand that Kai has been in the same pain as you, you have not been alone in your torment._

_I know you are confused, as much as Kai, but you to must work together as one if you are ever going to survive this world._

_For Tala, confusion is only a veil to happiness"._

_She disappeared and Tala was now feeling new life around him._

"_I understand now; I understand what I must do"_

**15:30 pm Next Day, with Ray**

The room was silent, Ray opened his eyes.

Blink.

Blink

Tyson?

Tyson face was so close to Ray's he would have screamed but didn't as focus was still blurry.

"T-Tyson?" his voice was rough and dry.

"Hey buddy, glad you're awake...Mr D was worried, you slept like a log man", Tyson moved away and Ray sat up.

He was in one of those hospital nightgowns, Ray looked around to see Max and Kenny there to.

"Where's Kai?" he asked looking from one face to the next.

**That Night with Kai**

The line was still for so long they nearly convinced themselves he had died.

The doctors sighed and Dr Greene went to find Mr Dickinson while Dr Kuzak looked over the boy.

His steps were heard all over the hall.

He stopped to see him talking to a young boy with bright blond hair.

"Yes", asked Mr Dickinson, the boy looked from one face to the next.

Dr Greene gave Mr Dickinson a look that made his face go grim, Max knew what was going on.

He began to back away from the two adults who didn't even notice.

Dr Greene closed his eyes, drew three deep breathes before saying, "We have been having trouble keeping Kai stable, we keep on loosing his signal if I can put it that way".

Mr Dickinson put on his shocked face and gasped, "He may not be able to stay with us much longer, would you like to talk to him".

Kai was in a small room, Dr Kuzak watched as the old balding man entered, the doctors stood at the door, watching as Mr Dickinson spoke to the child.

"Kai, my boy...I know better then anyone in this hospital that you don't want to die, I know you want to leave this tormented place, you want to be free, for your own words to be heard and recognized.

To tell the truth boy, you're as close to your father then you think.

With his stubbornness, and determination, your mother spirit and courage.

Kai, I think its time I told you how your parents died"

There was a pause, only the beeping of Kai's monitor was heard.

**Is he going to die or live that is the question everyone wants to know the answer to, don't miss out on the next chapter, Knowing what's There.**

**PS: The doctors are from ER**

**Samara: **hehe, I feel so proud, I'm delighted to know I did something right for once and happy you enjoy it.

**EVIL-me: **you'll be seeing a lot of Kai in the next chappie Ok.

**Tai-Writer: **I'm not that evil, don't get the wrong impression

**Kerei Kitsune: **I'm not sure about three to five probably

**SchoolBoredom: **I like Toni so I'm keeping her

**Imari: **Glad you reviewed

**SapphireSword: **I like my characters so I'm keeping them alive as you can see, and Boris is loony end of story.

**puppalupp2008: **No one knows where the doctors are from!! Happy you enjoyed it

**Hazel-Bake: **Tala will always be Tala; you can take the boy out of the torment but not the torment out of boy or something like that.

**Spike'spunxrocker: **Toni's ain't dieing so got put the chainsaw away ok it makes me nervous Backs away from you

**REVIEW!!**


	43. Knowing What's There

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Knowing what's there**

Mr Dickinson cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, his hand holding onto Kai's icy lifeless one.

"Kai, I knew your parents, your father well, you see Kai I…was a friend of Voltaire's as kids we used to play and as we got older we dreamed of living and watching our own grandchildren play in the garden.

But as you know that never happened, yes it never happened.

My wife, Rosa died eight years after we married, with no children as she could not conceive any.

Voltaire was already married to Jasmine, oh she was a lovely woman, such a mind of her own always speaking her mind, but after her death, your father was fifteen at the time, Voltaire was deeply hurt.

He loved her more then anything in the world, but that's when he became obsessed in beyblade's, trying to get Leon, your father, to be the best blader in the world.

But Leon was too weak as Voltaire liked to put it so he exiled Leon from his home in the Hiwatari Mansion in Japan.

Leon came to me, and I gave him the job of helping me in the BBA, then he met Sincerity, in Italy, the girl was pure joy, no one really knew where she came from.

But they married; Voltaire got news of this and gave his son permission to live in the mansion.

Two years later you were born and Voltaire had almost truly gone mad, I was there are your birth.

Your parents were so happy but Voltaire was scheming something harsh and evil.

A year later Voltaire sent Sergio and Boris to kill them, they were planning on moving too Japan away from Russia, they heard about what Voltaire had planned.

They weren't killed in a car crash Kai, the car was an alibi of their death, you were laid in the car after the crash, unhurt.

No one suspected a thing.

Kai, I'm sorry I just only hope you heard me".

Mr Dickinson's grip tightened and was answered by a squeeze of its own.

"Kai?"

The boy didn't move, not even an eye lid flickered, "Kai can you hear me, Kai?" Mr Dickinson became frantic.

"Kai squeeze if you can hear me, Kai"

Kai squeezed

Mr Dickinson smiled, he could hear him.

"Oh Kai, you don't know how happy I've been, with the tournament in two weeks and the abbey and everything".

No answer, "Kai?"

Still nothing, "Kai answer me, Kai"

**Kai's POV**

I hear you

I know your there

Don't go

I wish I could answer you Mr Dickinson with all my heart.

You don't know how I feel, you can barely imagine.

But my body feels like lead, I feel weak, oh Mr D save me.

I squeeze I hear your voice calling to me again.

"Kai answer me please"

Your voice is chocking, it's panicky, I wish I could do as you say, I just feel so weak.

I just want to give up, to lose this battle, to run from my fears.

But what you told me about my parent, thank you.

I smile inside; I smile like Tyson's goofy smile.

Mr Dickinson, can I tell you something?

"Answer me Kai answer me please"

"I'm…s-sorry"

**Normal POV**

"I'm…s-sorry"

His voice is rough it's gruff.

Mr Dickinson would have jumped through the roof if he could.

"What are you sorry about Kai", Mr Dickinson inquired looked over Kai like a mountain looking over a valley.

"Everything", he whispered.

There was a pause when Mr D sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"Oh Kai I'm so glad your ok, oh Kai", Mr Dickinson wiped Kai's forehead.

"Don't…go", croaked Kai, Mr Dickinson's squeeze was tight again as he whispered, softly in Kai's ear.

"I won't Kai, I never have and I never will".

**Back to present with Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson**

"Ray, Max saw Kai's doctor talking to Mr D last night, they looked worried, and I'm sorry man".

Ray almost laughed, he shook his head.

Kai didn't die, he couldn't he was invincible, he was superman, he couldn't no.

"You mean he's" Tyson looked from each boy and solemnly nodded.

"No", a burst came from Hilary's lips, and Ray noticed her for the first time.

"He couldn't Kai's a fighter a hero, he just, he's not able to" she was blabbering now.

They all sat in silence when Ray looked up and asked, "What happened to Toni?"

Everyone was silent; "We don't know we haven't seen Mr Dickinson in ages" answered Max.

"Hey Max how's the ankle", asked Ray, seeing the cast.

Max smiled softly and said, "Fine, a little sore".

There was another silence when Tyson asked, "I guess the tournaments off then".

And they all laughed.

Everything was normal.

Well, almost normal.

**With Toni**

She opened her eyes to see neon lights staring back.

Sighing she looked around, she was sore all over, her body felt like lead and her head hurt like hell.

"H-Hello?"

No one answered, she breathed in deeply, she was alone, and alive.

She was alive, but what about Tala and Kai and Boris?

What happened to them?

**With Tala**

"About time he was asleep", said a nurse to her friend.

They smiled; the red head boy was sleeping away like a baby, "amazing he lasted that long with that much drug in him".

They agreed; the boy was an amazing person.

They just hoped he was as…unpredictable as when he first came here that night.

They two nurses left, missing seeing two sapphire eyes looking at them, confused and lonely looking.

**With Boris**

"Cause of Death?"

"Suicide, stabbed five times from his left bottom rib moving vertical in 70° angle to his heart".

"Age, sex, name and date of birth?"

"Age…45, sex…male, name…Boris Balkov, date of birth…31 July 1959".

"Home Country, Employment?"

"Home Country…Russia, St Petersburg, Employment…unknown".

"Records in Jail?"

"Yes, one at fifteen, killing baby sister Rosie (aged seven) went to juvenile detention for eight years, fined with theft and et cetera, abuse of minors, rape, drug use on minors".

"Any evidence"

"Three children minors, Toni Balkov Hiwatari aged thirteen, Tala Ivankov aged fourteen 1 and a Kai Hiwatari fifteen".

"Why does Toni have the same surname as Kai and Boris?"

"Boris is legal guardian of Toni; Toni is Voltaire Hiwatari's granddaughter".

"Thank you Dr Lvov 2".

The officer watched as Boris body was put back into the shelf and he left the semi morgue at the hospital.

**With Kai, Kai's POV**

I've always wondered whether it was me or just fate that I was never hurt.

I guess it was neither.

Voltaire's gone, Mr Dickinson said the police searched the abbey head to toe and found him dead as a door nail.

Hmm, I wish it was me who had killed him.

I wonder if Boris is dead, if so, I would have liked to see his face before he died to know what was running through his crazy mind.

I wonder if Ray, Hilary, Max, Tyson and Kenny are ok, whether their badly hurt or just sick?

I wonder if Toni's alive.

If she's alive.

Alive…

I almost died.

No, I _did _die.

I was dead for fifteen minutes and it was freedom, I had fifteen minutes of freedom, fifteen.

I would have given my life to die.

Mr Dickinson explained about the chip on my neck, the Memo Chip I think it was called?

It doesn't burn anymore; it doesn't burn a hole inside of me.

The last thing I remember is the knife, the perfect knife.

My knife.

The knife that killed everyone I cared for.

Sergio

Lillian

Mother

Even Father.

If only it had killed me.

It's funny.

I'm thinking about something I doubt even is still there, the three gems the three phoenixes.

I wish I knew what was going on.

What was going on in my mind, it is a jigsaw puzzle, with missing pieces.

I close my eyes and lie down on the pillows.

I'm tired, almost drowsy.

I look at the happy face of Mr Dickinson and whisper, "Tell…them…sorry".

I don't know what's come over me but I feel so woozy, I let go of his hand and fall into a sleep.

The best sleep ever.

1: Is that his name

2: Lvov said Love

**What's going to happen with the guys?? Find out later with the next chapter, I'm so bloody bored can someone tell me if they know any good Kai, Ray and Tala shrines anyhere??**

**SchoolBordem**: Kai always lives…I hope and anyway thanx for review

**Imari: **I don't like them either I think their evil and…and…and oh dammit I've run out of words.

**Spike'spunxrocker: **Sorry cant read your fic I don't watch Angel but its stopped airing here anyway keep the chainsaw if you must (you like threatening me don't you, I think it makes me update more and I have now appointed you my No 1 Fury's Fire Fan.

**puppalupp2008: **What's so funny me confused....as usual

**Hazel-Bake: **thanx for review and you know I love to hear from you till next time bye

**SapphireSword: **I thought it was suspense taking that's why I didn't update on Wednesday like I started doing.

**REVIEW!!**


	44. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

**Toni POV**

Odd, what happened at the abbey I don't seem to remember it's all very fuzzy and all.

I looked up from the TV in my room to see Mr Dickinson walking in, he's a funny man, and he's so cheerful when things go bad.

He sits down on a chair near my bed, he sighed and massagers his temple, looks up at me and speaks.

"How're you feeling"?

I shrug, to be honest, I feel lost and alone.

He smiles to himself, "Do you remember what happened last night Toni".

I nod my head a bit but then begin to shake it.

"Still cloudy, that's Ok. Um…Toni do you know who you are?"

I shake my head and he sighs exhaustedly, rubbing his temple again and closing his eyes.

"Toni, you're the only daughter of Leon and Sincerity Hiwatari, granddaughter of Voltaire Hiwatari and the only sister of Kai Hiwatari".

I nod, I knew that.

"You're not just that you're the last family of Kai's, the youngest of the Hiwatari estate and the first Test Tube child to ever…succeed".

Ok I didn't know that bit.

"How is Kai", I stammer.

He sighs, is that some kind of stress reliever or something?

"He'll live if that's what you mean yes, is he in ok condition, he's survive but he's still in bad shape".

"And Tala, is he ok"

"Tala is fast asleep in dream land".

I nod, ok their both ok.

"And Boris and Voltaire"

He shakes his head, "They escaped?" I inquire.

"No, their both dead"

I gasp.

He nods, "From what we can figure out Boris killed Voltaire and then killed him because he stabbed you".

I don't believe it, this couldn't happen, could it?

"Mr Dickinson sir, when can I see Tala?"

He sighs again, what's with the sighing??

"Now, you can sit with him while he sleeps if you wish".

I nod.

**With Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny and Hil**

Mr D stepped into the room, he looked at every grim face and was very, very confused.

"What's wrong, someone dies?" he asked them.

The all stared at him and Kenny asked, "You mean Kai is alive".

Mr Dickinson nodded and he took a seat with the others.

"Woke up two hours ago, he's asleep at the moment, how're all of you feeling".

Tyson, Max and Kenny both answered in unison, "sick", and Ray answered as "Tired".

Mr D nodded and suddenly took on a very serious voice, "Voltaire's dead".

They all looked at him in disbelief.

"Boris killed him, Boris is also dead, killed himself, Tala is asleep, and Toni is with him".

"Um Mr D, how badly hurt is Kai?"

"From what I can understand, he's got three broken ribs, his left legs broken again, and will need recasting, his right leg is bruised inside and the stitching come undone once more but not so much as before.

He's got a small case of pneumonia in the chest and a chip in his neck and if we try to remove it could end up permanently paralyzing him".

They listened carefully; there was worry in his voice as he spoke.

"Um, Mr D, if Voltaire's dead, doesn't that make Kai the boss man now", asked Tyson.

"Why yes that is right but we'll keep that to our selves for now wont we".

They all agreed to, and Mr Dickinson stood up and said, "I've got to meet someone and I hope you'll all rest".

Nodded and saying goodbye, Mr Dickinson left.

**With Tala and Toni**

She watched him.

She stared at his face.

She watched as his red hair fell into his face.

She watched like a hawk.

Then he woke.

"Toni?"

She nodded and felt tears rise to her eyes.

Toni helped Tala sit up and he asked, "Where's Kai, I need to talk to him".

"Asleep, Voltaire's dead Tala and Boris, we're free".

Tala smiled and hugged her, trying not to hurt her wound in her stomach which was still painfully sore.

"Toni"

"Yes"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"For being yourself"

"Even if I remind you of Kai"

"Even if you ended up reminding me of Boris, you were always there, thank you…you're a true friend".

They grinned like cats and Toni said, "I'm just glad you're ok Tala", kissed him on the cheek.

**With…Mr D**

"It is possible we might be able to remove it but only half of the chip", said Dr Greene, removing his glasses.

Dr Richards, Dr Lvov and Dr Kuzak both stared at the x-ray, nothing this serious hadn't happened since Kai's appendix nearly burst.

Mr Dickinson nodded remembering when that happened, the scar on his stomach from his appendix.

"I say we wait until the boys back to his normal state, if the chip gives him any trouble we remove it immediately", said Dr Richards.

"I agree", said everyone else.

Dr Kuzak looked at Mr Dickinson and asked if he did too who just nodded got up and headed for the door, he had other places to be.

**Kai's POV**

I lifted my head to feel a shot of pain down my spine, what agonizing pain that hit my torso then my legs and running through my hands, like being electrocuted.

I opened my eyes to see the neon lights I frowned, where am I?

Oh yes the hospital, now what time is it?

Turning my head to see a clock I read, 17:45 it's late.

I lie down again and rest, closing my eyes, then the door opens and I hear the others walk in, I keep my eyes closed.

"I'm so glad he's alive", said Max.

"How about even breathing", said Tyson.

They didn't speak when Ray said, "What'll happen when he wakes up?"

"Nothing I guess, we'll go back to Japan, Tala and Toni will go to foster homes and we'll train our butts off for the next tournament", said Tyson.

"No, Kai wouldn't allow that".

Bloody hell I wouldn't.

"Do you think him and Tala will become friends?" asked Hilary

"I don't know, Tala and Kai are so alike it's scary", said Ray, there was another pause when I opened my eyes.

"You're awake", stated Kenny.

No I'm the living dead.

Ray and Tyson help me sit up look at them, they all so hurt inside, so worried.

"Thanx" I say suddenly

"For what?" asked Ray

I look at every face for a second and say my eyes lingering on each one, "For being there when I needed you, for being the ones I could trust I guess, for just being there".

Tyson, Max and Kenny smile, Hilary sniffs and Ray just smirks.

There's an eerie silence, "How's Toni?" I ask.

"Fine, she's doing fine", say's Hilary, I smile inside, good.

Then Tyson's stomach grumbles and everyone (except Kai) sweetdrop and laugh, Life was normal.

**With Mr D**

He stood at the graves of Sincerity and Leon Hiwatari and smiled.

'_He's safe now, just like I promised, I wish I could have done something to stop this from happening'._

He saw as a red robin landed on Leon's stone, _'He was always so stubborn'_

Mr Dickinson laid a bunch of roses on their graves and smiled broadly. He had kept his promise.

**Flashback**

"Stan, this is Leon we don't have much time but we think Voltaire's caught us, we think he knows about us knowing we need to get to Japan as fast as possible".

"I'll book a flight just head for the airport, don't worry he wont succeed, over my dead body".

The line switched so now Sincerity was talking, "Stanley can you promise me something"

"Yes, anything my girl"

"If Voltaire does succeed, look after my baby please, as if he were your own son", she was now crying.

"Yes", he said and heard Leon call her they said goodbye and the line were disconnected.

**End Flashback**

But they didn't come; Voltaire had gotten hold of them before they even reached the airport, even before they had left the freeway, and they were dead.

All that was left of their happiness, of their joy together was a sad, confused, troubled teenager by the name of Kai Alexander Hiwatari that was all.

'_I kept my promise'_

Turning around Mr Dickinson headed for the hospital, there were some matters he had to solve and others only the boy could, this was one of those matters.

**My exam's are over!!!!!**

**I'm on holiday that's why I haven't updated I'm staying with my dad and step mom and then I wont be able to update any time soon, sorry.**

**The greatest thing has happened yet it is sad, G rev started here!!!! Yay I am so happy g rev has happened in the SA (about time) but they did something very bad, they skipped season 2!! They skipped V force how dare them **

**SchoolBordem: **Thanx for review

**Spike'spunxrocker: **if you like stuff like that then what are you doing reading my fic?

**Hazel-Beka: **I'd give my life to die…I never really thought what I meant by that I really didn't even know I had typed it in because its one of my favourite things to say.

**Tai-Writer: **Tala is cool and I could just see him there as well, my minds eye is a funny thing to say but you know that tiny voice inside your head its like that voice has eyes…that doesn't make much sense does it.

**Kerei Kitsune: **Hello I was wondering when you'd review anyway at least I know you're still reading it.

**REVIEW!!**


	45. True Bonds of Friendship

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Beyblade**

**True Bonds of Friendship**

**Tala POV**

The world of lights and colours flicker between the world of the dead and the living the world of the dreaming and awake.

The world of being in between washed itself in front of my eyes, the land of the living was where I was, but for some reason I never wanted to leave.

Toni and I both sat in some very comfortable chairs with blankets wrapped around us our drips still there.

She was smiling and laughing, like the old Toni, she was the way I wanted her to be my Toni.

I listened to what she had to say, her dream with the sunflowers me and Kai both being there, our BitBeasts saving her from Death.

How Kai and I acted as if we'd been friends all our life and never had any differences, how happy she felt seeing us laugh together.

She didn't stop speaking it was if she was telling me her life story, she said how Voltaire and Boris are dead how the abbey is closed and the police are still looking through it finding more labs and children dead then alive.

How the Biovolt Corporation has been showing on the television as it's been the headlines of a century here in Russia and the world.

How the BBA have decided to demolish the abbey once everything's been cleared and how I'll always be Toni's true friend.

I start to think on how she thinks of me and Kai being enemies, how her best friend is an enemy of her own living brother.

How her loyalty must have been ripped to shreds, how she must have felt that life was never meant to be lived as two people.

I watch her face, it lights up as she smiles, as her eyes move and her hands wave around expressing what ever she's saying.

I look down at the navy blanket that is on my lap and notice she's stopped speaking, she looking at me with worried eyes.

"Tala what's wrong?"

I want to say, "Nothings wrong", but I can't I can't lie to her anymore; I can't bring myself to bring her hopes and dreams crashing to reality again.

She notices something troubling me, well there is Toni, it's me, and I'm troubling over myself, over the things I wish could be.

She moves closer wincing at the pain as she moves closer to me, her hand on my cupped ones, "Tala?"

I look up to stare back at the face that looks so much like my rivals; I stare into her worried anxious eyes, shaking my head I whisper.

"I can never be friends with him Toni", she knows who I'm talking about, she gives me a frightened look, she wants us o be friends so badly with all her heart.

"You can Tala, I know you can, just talk to him, please", she getting uneasy, fear is running through her veins, her eyes searching my face for some hope.

I look down, "No", she whispers denial is seeping its way to her heart, and she's shaking now, her hand off my own, she still searching for something that isn't there for something that never existed.

"Toni I'm-" but I never say it, I haven't got the guts to tell her the truth, she moving away, she getting up trying to make her way out of my room and into the hallway, she's at the door she stops.

Turns and looks at me, her eyes full of tears, "I wished so hard Tala, I even prayed that it wouldn't end like that and now…now you had to break you broke me Tala in the worst way you've ever had, and Tala, I hope you come to your senses soon…I really do", and she closed the door.

Leaving me and my pain alone, she left me alone, alone to rot in hell, to die in my own misery…to think of way she even saved me.

**Kai's POV**

Thinking of the best way to forget is harder them remembering what you have forgotten.

I was in a wheelchair, just till I can use the crutches I wheeled my way to the hospital gardens were I like to think.

I saw a slight figure by the pond, on her knees I wheeled up to her, it was Toni.

She had been crying her eyes red her face disoriented with pain and misery.

She doesn't notice I'm even there, she sees my reflection in the still water and turns to face me, a face of fear.

"Toni, what's wrong", I ask her, she looks down at the ground, not answering me, her eyes rested on my blank cast.

"Tala say's…he say's you and him can never be friends", she chokes, she doesn't look at me in the eye, and I'm not even surprised either.

"Toni, I hate to say it but…Tala's right", she makes a choking sound in her throat, and she hugs herself, wanting to comfort herself as much as possible.

"No, you can be friends, all it needs is time", what I hope was herself talking to herself but she looked at me, her eyes so desperate to make things right so make the wrong the right so much like my mothers.

"Oh Toni-" I whisper unable to comfort her as a brother should unable to look and speak to her as if a friend.

I lean to stroke her hair but she moves away, sniffing, whimpering on how life isn't fair and everything has to be wrong for those she loves.

I want to hug her touch her face, to wipe the tears of pain and misery away.

"Toni, I'll promise you something" she looks up at me and I see how much she looks like me for the first time.

"I promise", her eyes are burning into me, "that I'll do anything to make you happy, and only if your happy, I'll be happy…Toni, what can I do to make you happy".

She smiles and says "Befriend your enemy and never dwell on the past again", she stands, and looks at me, her eyes had stopped searching for whatever she was seeking, she takes my hands and I pull her into a warm hug.

"Oh Toni, I'll do my best", I whisper and she leaves me alone, trying to figure out how I can befriend Tala.

**Later that Day with everyone, normal POV**

This is how the room was set up, the wreck room lived by its name, Max and Tyson playing _Final Fantasy_ (AN: I luv that game) while Kenny upgraded Dizzi, Ray played solitaire or patience which ever you want to call it, Kai stared into space as he looked out the wide window, Tala tried to sleep and Toni was drawing in a pad she had found.

Tala opening his eyes and stared into Kai's back seeing the boy tense at his gaze, knowing he was staring at him.

Tala got up and walked to Kai, stood in front of him, not a grin not even an emotion in sight on his face.

"Kai I have something to say", Kai looked up puzzled by this but let him carry on, the room want dead silent.

"I…I've been thinking about…about Lillian".

There he said it; Kai didn't glare but didn't seem to know where this was going.

"Kai, Lillian came to me in my dream at the hospital and she shows me…you and me, we aren't that different".

Everyone was watching the two closely, Tala took deep breathes and said, "She said that we have been through the same torment and I now understand why I loved her the way I did, she was always so understanding and Kai I think no scratch that I _know_, that we can be friends, no matter what differences came between us".

Kai suddenly stood up, leaning his entire weight on his castled leg; he looked into the depths of Tala's eyes and said.

"Tala, I made a promise and I always keep my promises even if in the past I didn't I will start now, Tala I made a promise that I'd do anything to keep someone very special very happy and I intend to keep that promise".

Tala listened and saw Kai's eyes flicker onto Toni's nervous face, he smiled, and he understood how he felt.

He took out his hand to shake, the room's occupants held their breathe waiting for Kai to decline or shake.

Kai stared at the hand and looked into the distance behind Tala and saw the figure of Lillian nodding her head.

He smiled a true smile and took the hand with a mighty grip, everyone leapt into the air.

"Friendship Tala is the only key to true happiness", whispered Kai as Tala and him gave a gentle yet mighty hug.

"I know that Kai, I know that now", he answered.

**Next Day Kai's POV**

Tala may be my friend but that doesn't mean I don't forgive him for the things he thought of me, the only real thing I'm glad about him is that he's friends with Toni.

I stare out into the Russian world that was my own, how the light of something seems to change so quickly you barely know it's happened.

Mr Dickinson came to me just a few hours ago to ask about the chip, they don't think it's a good call to remove it but, it hasn't done much damage now it could have been switched off?

But then, if it _was _switched off, there would be someone who did that, from the main computers of the abbey?

Who would do that?

And would the switch it on again in the near future?

Mr Dickinson said I had three hours to decide and soon those hours will be up, I have ten minutes to go and I still haven't made up my mind.

I stare at the door that the doctors and Mr Dickinson are to walk through to hear my undecided answer.

There's a knock on my door and it opens I don't look at it; I stare at the window, out into the cold air that is my home.

"Kai, what's your decision" asks Mr Dickinson I don't look at him but raise my hand to the chip behind my neck; I feel a tingle run through my body.

What is my decision?

"Yes, remove it" I say in a clear emotionless tone of voice.

I hear them start to talk to me about the difficulties I will have to face the consequences that may happen in this act.

But I don't listen for I will survive because of one thing.

My friends are right behind me.

**I found my laptop at last, I hid it away from my siblings and forgot where I hid it and I finally found it while I was packing for my vacation!! So I'm writing it on my laptop.**

**SchoolBoredom: **First as usual hope you enjoyed

**Spike'spunxrocker: **I saw the trailer of cowboy bebop and it looks really good anyway I updated as soon as my fingers decided to work.

**Tai-Writer: **I agree you fried your brain like I fry mine in math's class hope its gets unfried soon!

**Imari: **Glad to know I'm not missing much in V force and I know I'm lucky

**Kerei Kitsune: **I'm so glad I'm not missing much I wouldn't know as I haven't seen V force but I've been searching the net and found its is the silliest season ever.

**puppalupp2008: **I'll try to have the greatest vacation I've ever had since I've met this really cute guy there.

**Hazel-Beka: **That's Mr D for you always a busy bee…ok that sounded retarded.

**SapphireSword: **Well that's that of the chip…or is it?

**REVIEW!!**


	46. Removing More Then My Pain

**Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade**

**Removing More Then My Pain**

* * *

Everything seemed to be going ok, everything seemed to be moving just how they wanted but who said things didn't happen so good without something happening that wasn't meant to happen…that doesn't make sense does it?

Then it happened, the doctors, Dr Kuzak, Dr Greene, Dr Lvov and Dr Richards all had planned the operation to the last detail.

They only forgot that the chip was metal and electronic and well, you can guess what happens when putting electronic tools with an electronic tool not knowing what the one tool will do if electrocuted.

Kai was laid on his stomach, unconscious and his neck straight.

Where the chip was had been drawn with a blue pen, the lines were almost accurate and so Dr Kuzak began to cut.

No one knew how big the chip would be or even if it was off but Dr Kuzak saw the chip, this was delicate part and so a steady hand would have to remove it.

Dr Kuzak was replaced with Dr Greene a more experienced doctor with a very steady hand he took hold of what resembled tweezers.

Dr Richards checked Kai's pulse and heart monitor, while Dr Lvov cleaned the blood around were they had cut while Dr Kuzak and Greene did the operation.

They had begun to sweat, unsure what would happen if they even touched it.

Dr Greene took a firm hold of the chip, and carefully lifted it but then stopped, something was holding it down.

"Oh shit" whispered Dr Kuzak as he saw what it was.

The chip had been placed inside the spine instead of on top and so it was almost completely buried in his spine making this operation almost impossible.

Dr Kuzak knew what to do but it would be risky to cut part of it out, he took hold of the scissors and got ready to cut.

He cut and Dr Greene carried on lifting it up, got it out it was now on a tray.

Everything seemed to be ok but then Kai didn't think so.

"He's having a fit", stated Dr Lvov as he watched Kai, every one tried to get him calm, Dr Richards gave Kai a sedative in his IV line and Kai seemed to becoming worse.

"Someone get him clam, so I can give him more", commanded the doctor.

Everything went quiet and Dr Richards gave him more, note this is almost an overdose.

Kai was calm and sleeping.

**

* * *

****Next Day, With Mr Dickinson**

"We were hoping his fit wouldn't do to much damage but it seems it has, over here as you can see the nerve the chip had been sitting on has been snapped and we cannot stitch up a nerve".

The x-ray was clear and simple.

"We were hoping it wasn't one of Kai's important nerves but we do not know if it… if so Kai's won't be able to walk".

Mr Dickinson sighed, rubbing his temple, "Oh dear, this is not good, is there something you can do".

Dr Greene held the most sympathetic face there and explained, "No, you see if we do, do anything Kai could or will have another seizure and this could permanently paralyze him".

Mr Dickinson sighed, this could not have been avoided and now it had happened, what was he to do now.

**

* * *

****With Kai, fifteen minutes later**

His eyes flickered open.

His neck hurt but nothing he couldn't stand.

Everyone looked over him, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Toni, Tala, Mr Dickinson, Dr Richards, Dr Lvov, Dr Kuzak and Dr Greene all awaiting what he was to say.

"I'm not dead", he said his throat was coarse.

Everyone smiled in relief, but Kai saw something else, something they weren't telling them something to do with the operation.

"Um Kai, can you do something for me", asked Dr Greene as Kai's blankets were moved to expose his bare legs.

"Move your feet", Kai stared at him confused.

Kai watched his feet like everyone else and Kai understood what they were saying and did as was asked.

He moved them, nothing was wrong.

Everyone was relieved and Kai well Kai was just happy he wasn't dead.

**

* * *

****Later that week**

Kai sat on a bench in the garden.

His sat and listened; Toni walked up to him and sat next to him.

"You know Kai, I was really worried, we all were", Kai looked at her surprised.

"And you know what; I think I was most worried because you know why…because you're my brother and my only family".

She hugged and she started to cry, "Don't cry Toni", he stroked her hair.

"I-I'm just so h-happy".

"I know that, and so am I".

**

* * *

****Well that was short, the next chapter is the last one and I'm so sorry for the shortness.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, **

**SORRY!!**

**MERRY XAMS & HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**puppalupp2008: **Your waiting has finally come to an end thanx for review

**Imari: **That laptop was my dad's but he got a new one and so since I'm the oldest (lucky me) I got it.

**SchoolBoredom: **Well the complications really didn't play much just the slight fact that I made it look as if he wouldn't walk but he did…I like happy endings.

**Tai-Writer: **I luv Tala's hair its like mine just not so spiky at the sides almost like Bakura.

**Hazel-Bake: **my dear the only way for me to lose a laptop is to forget where I put it, it's the same like the TV remote I keep on forgetting where I put it silly me.

**To someone I cant remember: **I don't like Toni personally she's a bitch and annoying as hell, anyway glad you and I have the same feelings for her.


	47. The Perfect Beginning

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade**

**The Perfect Beginning

* * *

**

**(2 weeks later, three day's before the tournament)**

The sounds of bells rang in the crisp air, the people who stood I their black clothes all mourned for people they thought where truly dead and now they had the proof.

A young boy who stood on crutches watched with sadness written on his face, his black suit made him look smashing but deep inside he didn't feel it.

His crimson eyes looked at the graves of three dear people in his life.

"Ashes to ashes…"

The boy felt tears that had been locked away begin to creep from outside its cage, from the depths of despair.

"Dust to dust…"

The coffin was inside the grave, the tombstone which read, _'We will never forget how loving you were, a friend, a lover, a savior and an angle. Lillian Ivan 1990-1996'_

The Russian carried on speaking in Russian, those who didn't understand still knew what he was saying for it was the same in every death the same words the same feeling.

* * *

**Two Day's later**

The same boy in different clothes stood at the three graves of his family, his father, his mother and his friend Lillian.

He held white and red roses in his hands; he placed the in front of each stone marble grave.

What he hoped was the right thing to do; standing up again he felt another presence behind him.

"Hello Tala", said Kai softly as if not wanting to wake the dead.

Tala stepped next to him out of the gloom, "You'll come back I hope", Kai turned to face Tala and nodded.

"Good because when you do I want a rematch", Tala laughed softly also not wanting to wake the dead.

"There you guys are!" came a cry from behind them, the two friends turned around to see the BBA mini bus standing outside the cemetery, with Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny waiting.

Toni running towards them, "I guess you have to go now", she had been standing at the gate not wanting to bother either of them

Kai smiled at her soft face, "Yes I do".

They began to walk away from the graves and Kai made a vow to himself as he did so, _'I'll be back, and I won't be defeated', _and he knew he would stay true to his heart.

"Everyone ready", asked Ray as they came closer, Kai turned to face Toni and Tala.

"Take care", he said to Tala and Toni, seeing the sadness in their eyes.

"And you", answered Toni hugging his gently, and kissing him and the cheek, Tala and Kai shook and were pulled into a hug, soon all of them were hugging, Toni crying.

"Don't cry Toni, I'll always be there when you need me just shout", and he climbed aboard the bus.

The doors closed, and the bus began to move away.

Tala and Toni waving their goodbyes, "we'll miss you…big brother", and they began to walk away.

All heading to a brighter day…

* * *

_**The End…**_

**Sands of time  
**

To walk a path in the sands of time

Is to leave everything behind you

Your present, your past, your future is gone

There is no lie, nothing is true

There is no life, there is no death

A balance with nothing to weigh

Yet you walk here, all alone

Even to the God's you cannot pray

The horizon stretches all around you

Your thoughts are all you own

Silent storms clash in the sky above

The energies dark and moody in tone

Winds howl with no voice from every direction

Even your beating heart makes no sound

The sensation is the eye of the storm

The un-lasting freedom before forever bound

The slow anticipation before the knife hits

The plunge before the rope comes up short

Your life feels in the balance

An answer is all that is sought

A secret never meant to be found

A thing of life that Death cannot claim

A shadowed thought hidden amongst your own

A wild creature that no-one can tame

Hunting what you seek in a timeless land

You may never know the answer

But still you carry on blindly

Till you find a cure for this cancer

**Leaving**

Is the first part of a journey?

The hardest part to walk?

What of the final mile

Or the decisions at each fork?

Maybe it's at the end

When you can pull at the memories

When you have the time to look back

When you see the past holds no remedies

You will never know the answer

This voyage has no beginning, no end

You've been walking it since you can remember

You'll walk it till there's no life left to spend

You've traveled so far alone

Yet the voice still resounds in your head

From when they called and you still left

Saying 'forget me, I'm better off dead'

Now your feet stumble on life's mountains

That even the clouds in the sky imitate in jest

Yet those are just fleeting moments

To the peaks immortal rest

Each and every thought in your mind

Adds another face to the diamond there

A rock so flawed the light is twisted

Showing a soul that was hidden, now bare

The sun shows the truth so painfully

The night offers a cloak from the ache

You hike under the cold stars guidance

You talk to the moon for sorrows sake

Can others hear your silent pleas?

Fate rolls again the dice

Do you regret leaving with the knowledge?

That you can never cross the same river twice?

Will you find what you are looking for?

Will the path become too tough?

All you know is that whatever you do

Will never be enough

**It's the end?!?!**

**Yes it is that's my story that's Fury's Fire for you and now you must look out for any thing else that may be mine because their all really good.**

**puppalupp2008: **no longer to wait that's the end of my story and the end of your waiting, till we meet again…

**Spike'spunxrocker: This is for you…**

**Me: **Come here Toni

**Toni: **stands in front of me

**Me: **Close your eyes and hold still

**Toni: **Looks at me suspiciously but does as told

**Me: **This wont hurt holds up Spike'spunxrocker's chainsaw

**Toni: **head falls off and blood spills everywhere

**Me & Spike'spunxrocker: **laughing like evil mad people

**Kai & Tala: **

**Me & Spike'spunxrocker: **RUNAWAY!!!

**Tala: **Stitches Toni's head on and comes after me & Spike'spunxrocker

**End**

**MeiKimari: **glad you liked it and Kai always wins the fight

**Tai-Writer: **it is nice to know some people finish what they've started, when I started I doubted I would even get this far but I guess I have. TalaKai and KaiTala is the same thing.

**Hazel-Beka: **of course Kai's alright, he's the best…and the fact that your chapters are very, very short doesn't really matter it's what you write that counts.

**SapphireSword: **well I guess all great things must come to end…does that mean Fury's Fire was a _great _thing to come to an end? Anyway Thanx for your reviews!!

**I know it was short and all but I did my very best and I don't own the poems theirs Starbugkenny's.**

**Well hope you enjoyed it till next time.**

**Adios!**


End file.
